Dragon Did A Request Thing
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: A collection of drabble/ficlet requests from my Tumblr. Anything under 1,000 words will get posted here. Various pairings, probably all crackships. Mostly involving Lucy (and especially CoLu). REQUESTS CLOSED.
1. Two Of A Kind (BixLu)

**For some reason, I couldn't concentrate for the life of me on my ongoing fics tonight. So I wrote a bunch of drabbles based on prompts. And then this happened. So for all request fics that I end up doing that are under 1,000 words, I'll post here. Most will probably involve Lucy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Two of a Kind**_

 _ **Pairing: Bixlow x Lucy  
**_

 _ **Requester: nerdfightersunshine**_

 _ **Prompt: "Not Wearing That"**_

* * *

"Yo, Cosplayer-Queen!"

Lucy's hand froze at her boyfriend's greeting, the tip of her quill hovering over the parchment. Uh oh. He only called her that silly nickname when he was in a mischievous mood. Carefully, she set down her quill, though the parchment was already stained with miniscule drops of ink. "Yeah, Bix?" she asked, standing and turning to look at the tall man standing by her sofa. He appeared to be hiding something behind his back. "Did you need something?"

"You know how you were having a hard time deciding what to wear to the party at the guild?"

"…Yeah…?" Lucy agreed, a little uneasy about where this conversation was heading.

The Seith mage grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "I thought you should wear… this!" He brandished his selected outfit, inordinately pleased with himself.

Her eyes bulged at the ensemble. "I'm not wearing that!" Lucy squawked in protest.

Bixlow pouted. "Aw, come on! It's what you were wearing when you kicked my ass!"

Lucy gently took the cheerleader outfit away from her boyfriend. "And you still want me to wear it…?"

"Duh," he told her. "That was pretty much our first meeting, after all. And you look hot in it."

She flushed. "Well, that's true." After a moment's thought, she agreed, "Okay, I'll wear it. Just this once."

Bixlow let out a whoop, his babies echoing his cheer enthusiastically. To which Lucy could only giggle.

"On one condition though."

The caveat cut short the blunet's celebration. "Alright. That sounds fair. What is it?"

"You wear… this!"

A smirk of triumph crawled across the Celestial mage's face as her boyfriend stared in horror. "Don't worry," she reassured him, still holding out the same cheerleader outfit he'd given to her back out to him in turn. "I can have Virgo whip one up in your size."

He continued to gape at her.

Lucy was intent on enjoying every second of his reaction. It wasn't often that she could catch him off guard like this. "Couples have to match, you know."

Bixlow swallowed thickly, and then threw his hands up in the air. "You got me there! I'll do it!" He suddenly grinned. "Now that I think about it, the looks on everyone's faces are going to be _priceless_. Especially Freed's."

His girlfriend smiled back at him. "I don't know, I'm looking forward to Laxus's reaction."

"Yeah, he totally makes this one face when he's surprised, and it's the best thing ever."

"Like his brain has shut down and he can't process what he's seeing?"

The Seith mage snapped his fingers. "That's the one!" Bixlow let out a guffaw. "Oh, I bet Evergreen's face is going to be a good one, too."

"Not to mention Natsu's!" Lucy paused for a moment. "Though Happy's sure to tease us relentlessly."

Bixlow shrugged in response. "That cat would make fun of whatever we chose to wear."

"Good point," Lucy acquiesced. Suddenly, she found Bixlow's arms wrap around her body, pulling her tightly against his large frame. She turned her head to the side, and encircled her own arms around him as much as she could.

"I'm really glad you beat me back to my senses that day, Lucy," he whispered. "Thank you for being a part of my life."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, relishing Bixlow's warmth. "We're two of a kind. We would've come together no matter what."

* * *

 **My first time writing for this pairing. I think it turned out pretty okay.**


	2. While The World Crumbles (GaLu)

**This one is a prompt from FOREVER ago, that I finally got around to. Not especially shippy, and kind of angsty. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: While The World Crumbles_**

 ** _Pairing: Gajeel x Lucy_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous_**

 ** _Prompt: "Hold me tight when the whole world is falling apart."_**

* * *

 _He could hear her._

Feet pounding against the stones, the Iron Dragon Slayer ran for all he was worth, all while cursing the slowness of his gait. Desperately, he reached inside of himself for the shard of shadows that remained from his fight with Rogue.

 _He couldn't move. Couldn't think. But he could hear._

Cloaking himself in the power he'd stolen from his former protégée, Gajeel Redfox became one with the shadows and raced towards his destination.

 _The world around him was sludge. His thoughts tried to move through the thick molasses that encased them. But her screams… THOSE reached him uninhibited._

There was no way he could leave her stranded. She wasn't screaming any longer. But even from this far away, he could smell her tears and they guided him to her.

He didn't even want to consider what had reduced her to this state, when not even his own torture had come close to breaking her.

When he reemerged from his shadows, he leapt out in front of the blonde laying upon the ground. Blocking the lizard demon's strike, Gajeel threw him away.

"Gajeel…" Lucy whispered, cracking a small smile at his timely arrival.

It warmed his iron heart to hear.

This time, he would protect her, not hurt her. She would remain safe so long as he was there. He would ensure it.

Gajeel would make sure Lucy would be alright.

Even while the world crumbled, all around.

* * *

 **What is a proper ending, even.**


	3. Home At Last - Part 1 (CoLu)

**I actually ended up writing two for this request because one turned out super angsty, but Eien's request specifically stated fluff, so... here's the fluffy one first.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Home At Last_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: Eien ni Touko  
_**

 ** _Prompt: "Coming Home"  
_**

* * *

The feeling of coming home.

It was something that Cobra had believed all his life that he would never experience for himself.

He had heard it before. How could he not? People in their quaint little abodes, greeting each other. Loving each other.

He had hated them for it. Though no longer a slave, he still wasn't free - subject to whatever Brain decided would be their next course of action. And later, it was Midnight whose behest he followed. Freedom, and a family to return to, wasn't something he was allowed to have or even permitted to want. The Oracions Seis did possess their own sense of belonging; it was a twisted thing, caught in a web of their own desires and warped personalities.

But now, though?

"Hey, Cobra," a voluptuous blonde woman greeted the Dragon Slayer as he opened the door to her small apartment. She turned slightly to give him a brilliant smile. "Somehow, I thought that would be you. Nobody else bothers to use the door, after all!"

The Poison Dragon Slayer snorted at her. "So the morons still haven't learned any manners, I take it. Don't know what I expected. Maybe that they would grow a brain at some point? One that they could share."

Lucy tutted at him. "Don't give me that, Natsu is one of smartest people in guild! He just... doesn't... show it much..."

"Then how is that better than not having one?" Cobra sat down on the Fairy Tail mage's couch. Much like her teammates, he had long since claimed a portion of her apartment for his own. This corner of the couch was his territory, and no one else was allowed to sit there. It was an unspoken rule, but still one observed. (How this spot had come to be his was a tale for another time.)

"Regardless," Lucy chided him, sitting down at the other end of the couch. "Behave."

"Never."

As she sighed in false exasperation at him, Cobra couldn't help but be keenly aware of the strange feelings welling up inside of him.

Strange though it was, here in his spot on Lucy's couch, Cobra felt at peace.

 _Like he had finally come home at last._


	4. Home At Last - Part 2 (CoLu)

**Here's a second part for Eien's "Coming Home" prompt. I don't have the heart to post the angsty one just yet. So have vaguely humorous fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Home At Last - part 2_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy_**

 ** _Requester: Eien ni Touko_**

 ** _Prompt: "Coming Home"_**

* * *

"Is he alright?"

A voice permeated the Poison Dragon Slayer's mind, full of concern and its possessor's soul full of music. What was that? Who…?

"For the most part. I healed what injuries he had, but they were superficial at worst."

"So then…"

"Seems it was malnutrition. He also has a minor fever, from being in the canal for too long. Honestly, it's amazing he didn't drown."

Cobra furrowed his brow, fighting his way into consciousness. Was that the Sky Dragon Slayer he heard? He still didn't recognize the other voice, and he felt strange. Like the world was made of molasses and he was an insect caught within it. His eye was _not_ obeying his commands to open, either.

"I can't believe Snakeface was stupid enough to faint from hunger!" Shrieking laughter shattered what little tranquility his sleeping state had gifted him with.

 _For the love of fuck, make that sound stop!_

A clear smack reached Cobra's ears. "Natsu," hissed the lyrical one, "he's still resting! Be quiet!"

"Yes, Natsu," said a fourth voice, deep and even. "Let him rest." _This_ soul. Cobra recognized this one as well. The psychotic, hammer-wielding redhead. _Oh, joy._

"But he ain't sleeping anymore!" protested the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Goddamn, Flame Brain. Way to break the sound barrier."

With a groan, Cobra groggily muttered, "How could I sleep with you making a racket?"

Another smack. "Natsu! I told you!"

"Stop hitting me, Lucy!"

 _Smack._ "Then stop screaming!"

"I will if you stop hitting me!"

Cobra forced his body to turn into whatever surface he was laying on, his face full of fabric. A couch, maybe? "Shut the fuck up," he grumbled.

"I think everyone should leave for a bit," the Sky Dragon Slayer said. "Lucy, I left you some notes on the table. Let me know if you need anything."

"Wait, you're leaving him here?"

"Best not to move him for now. I need to get a couple of things for him from Granny Porly, so I'll be back in a couple of hours. Make sure he stays hydrated in the meantime."

A heavy sigh. "Okay. Thanks, Wendy."

"And I shall speak to Jellal about you finding him, Lucy," the Titania asserted. "He's probably quite worried. After all, he did mention that Erik seemed out of it lately when I last spoke with him."

 _That damned gossipy blueberry!_

"I'll make certain Jellal understands the situation. Natsu, Gray, you're both coming with me."

"Sure."

"Aw, man!" the Salamander protested. "I wanted to tease Cobra some more!"

"Hey, Lucy… I left a bowl with cold water and washcloths on the kitchen counter. I bet he has a wicked headache."

Cobra made a mental note to pay the Ice Make Mage back somehow.

"Thanks, Gray. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Lucy! I'll let Happy know you're okay! He's probably spreading weird rumors right now."

"Lucy-san, do you need anything from Granny Porly while I'm over there?"

"Nope," Lucy replied. "I'm good, thanks."

"I shall return this evening as well, with news from Jellal," Erza informed her. "Erik, behave yourself."

The Poison Dragon Slayer released an incoherent scream into the couch cushions.

"…I'll take that as an affirmative. Goodbye, you two."

The door shut soon thereafter, and blessed silence descended. Well… almost silence. There was still the Celestial Mage, though she was at least attempting to be unobtrusive.

Soft footsteps padded along the carpet. "Hey, Cobra," the girl said quietly. "I have a washcloth for your head here, and more blankets if you would like them? Also, I can make you something to eat if you give me a few minutes to take stock of what Natsu and Happy left me after their latest food raid."

Cobra turned onto his back once more, and cracked his eye open. The lights in the small space were dimmed, but still bright enough to worsen the pounding in his head. He blinked furiously, and then rotated his head to view Lucy properly. "…I fell in a canal?" he croaked out.

The blonde woman regarded him, her brown eyes somber. "Yeah, I found you. You'd been in there a while, I think. Taurus pulled you out for me, and now you're on my couch in my apartment."

Flopping an arm over his face, Cobra shut his eye again. "I wasn't anywhere near Magnolia," he muttered. "How did I end up in the city?"

"The currents are strong in some places. You're lucky you didn't drown."

"…I'll take those blankets and the washcloth." Any food he tried to eat right now would just come back up, he was certain.

"Got it." A moment later, heavy warmth settled around him. "I had Natsu heat them, just in case."

As a cool cloth met with his forehead, Cobra felt something odd welling up inside of him. He wasn't used to someone taking care of him. It was strange in the extreme for someone to do it now.

"Hey," he said.

"Hmm?"

"…Thanks."

Cobra didn't need to see Lucy's smile to know it shone like the sun. "You're welcome."

Weird it may be, but Cobra thought that maybe he could get used to this.

* * *

 **Still having way too much fun with this prompt. I may write more.**


	5. Home At Last - Part 3 (CoLu)

**Here's a third part for Eien's "Coming Home" prompt. Good grief. There might be one, or two more parts. Then it'll be done and I'll move onto other prompts. ...Which are mostly for CoLu. Should I just go ahead and add Cobra to the character heading?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Home At Last - part 3  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy_**

 ** _Requester: Eien ni Touko_**

 ** _Prompt: "Coming Home"_**

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself, seeing the Poison Dragon Slayer passed out on her couch, face turned into the junction between the back and the seat cushions. She'd had the opportunity to get to know the man well while he convalesced on her sofa after his accident with the canal. To the point where she could reasonably call him a good friend.

Kneeling beside him on the floor, Lucy propped her head up with her elbow resting on a couch cushion and just contemplated him for a minute.

Despite his completely recovered state, Cobra still occasionally showed up at her apartment whenever he was in the area. Most of the time, he seemed to just want to visit, or mutually (and goodnaturedly) complain about their respective teams. Which was perfectly fine by Lucy. He was easy company, which had surprised her to no end back when he first ended up at her apartment. His sense of humor was definitely more on the mischievous side, but he understood when he was pushing her too far and was able to back down. Lucy assumed that was his Soul Listening magic at work. To be honest, his magic fascinated her and he was more than pleased to explain its mechanics to her in detail when asked about it.

That was another thing she'd discovered about him - he was far more intelligent and sharp-witted than she'd thought back when Oracion Seis was still their enemy.

"It was by design," he'd informed her when she apologized for her assumption. "People underestimate you when they think you're a simpleton. By the point they realized they were wrong, they were generally already dead." Sensing her reticence on the topic of his past cruelties, he'd stared her straight in the eye. "In my defense, most of the time they were out to kill me first. But a lot those deaths were unnecessary, I know." The words were spoken with a level tone, but Lucy could see the brief flash of pain in his indigo eye. Cobra regretted his actions; he wouldn't have joined Crime Sorciere if he didn't. Not even for freedom. Cobra was rather honest like that. It was either all or nothing with him, a characteristic he shared with Natsu (though he would deny it when confronted with the idea).

Acting upon instinct, Lucy reached out to touch Cobra's spiky maroon hair. The locks, contrary to appearance, were soft. Apparently they just naturally spiked up like that, Cobra had no control over it. Reminiscent of a dragon's horned skull, it was yet another side effect of the lacrima implantation that had given him his Dragon Slayer abilities.

The act of running her fingers through his hair soothed a part of her she hadn't quite realized needed it. Much like how her apartment had suddenly felt empty when he had first gone. Her tiny rented space had become too large without his presence, and if she were to be honest with herself, she missed Cobra and his banter when he wasn't around. Lucy had gotten used to him being there while he had recuperated. Her home wasn't... complete without him.

So she wasn't going to complain when he showed up every once in a while at random.

"I think most people take offense to their hair being molested while they sleep."

Lucy squeaked and drew her hand back, holding it to her chest. "Cobra!" she exclaimed, her voice half an octave higher than its usual. "You were awake?"

"Yeah."

"...How long?"

He didn't respond.

"You... you never fell asleep in the first place, did you," Lucy whispered, mortified.

"...No. I didn't."

Lucy whimpered and covered her face, burning up with embarrassment. "Why didn't you stop me, then?"

"Felt nice," Cobra admitted.

Peeking at him through her fingers, Lucy leveled a mild glare at Cobra's still-turned back. "So you were just teasing me."

"Mmhm," he affirmed.

The Celestial Mage sighed and dropped her hands into her lap. She fidgeted with them.

"...Lucy?"

She jolted at the sound of her name from the Poison Dragon Slayer. "Y-yes, Cobra?"

He didn't immediately reply. When he did, he spoke carefully, as if each word were holding up pieces of his soul. "I don't like not being here, either."

Lucy could feel her heart pounding in her chest at Cobra's confession. Even though he couldn't see it, she offered him a quavery smile. "You know, everyone... everyone needs a place to come back to, a place to feel safe. So... you're welcome to consider this place your home, too." She paused, and then added, "But only if you want to, of course."

"...I would like that," Cobra told her.

Her smile became stronger, more certain. "Then next time you come, I'll greet you with a 'Welcome Home!'

She thought she saw his body trembling at her statement. But his voice, when he spoke, was steady and clear.

"Then I'll say, 'I'm back.'"


	6. Home At Last - Part 4 (CoLu)

**...Okay. It will be a six part prompt. Glad you're all liking it, though!**

 **This ran WAY over my word count limit, but I couldn't find a way to cut it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ _ **Home At Last - part 4**_

 _ **Pairing: Cobra x Lucy**_

 _ **Requester: Eien ni Touko**_

 _ **Prompt: "Coming Home"**_

* * *

Lucy watched with a mixture of horror and amusement at the chaotic scene before her, which had begun with the four Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail agreeing on a joint training session to hopefully learn to cover their weaknesses. That intention had been lost somewhere along the way, and now they were just playing some sort of convoluted game involving a heavier-than-normal medicine ball and copious amounts of random Dragon Slayer magic flying everywhere.

Beside Lucy, Levy sighed. The pair, along with the Exceeds and Erza, had come to make certain nothing too important got destroyed (sure they were out in the middle of nowhere, but let's face it – Natsu was involved and he had an uncanny knack for finding new and clever ways to destroy things in a spectacular fashion). Erza and the Exceeds were supposedly playing referee at the moment. Or in theory, at least. Erza had long since ditched the position and entered the fray herself, with Happy giving out extremely unhelpful commentary.

As near as Lucy could tell, it was Gajeel and Natsu versus Laxus and Wendy versus Erza the one woman tank.

"Think we should get them to break for lunch?" Levy asked. "I mean... they've been at this a while."

The Celestial Mage shook her head. "I'm not getting in the middle of _that_."

Levy accepted this logic. "So, Lu-chan," she said, shifting closer to her friend and leaning in with a wicked grin. "I heard you've been getting really close to a certain Dragon Slayer lately."

Letting out a groan, Lucy hung her head. "I _knew_ that gossipy blue fuzzball was still spreading rumors! No, nothing is going on, I promise!"

"Well _that_ certainly doesn't sound like nothing!" Levy's smirk was all-knowing. A trait she'd picked up from a certain Dragon Slayer herself, Lucy would wager.

"We're just friends, Levy."

"Oh? Then who do you know who I'm talking about?!"

Lucy gave her a look of pity. It was a valiant attempt on Levy's part. "I'm friends with _all_ of them, and Happy spreads rumors about _all_ of them, so it doesn't matter which one you mean."

The Solid Script Mage facepalmed. "The one that's taken up residence with you."

"I live alone, Levy," Lucy informed her, well aware of who she was trying to allude to. "Even speaking in hyperbole, that still wouldn't narrow it down." She understood why Levy wasn't specifically naming him, though. Upon hearing the Poison Dragon Slayer's name, Natsu would assume the man was present and drop whatever he was doing to run around shrieking for Cobra to fight him. It had happened before.

Levy was becoming visibly frustrated with Lucy's purposeful obtuseness. "Lucy, seriously. I'm not just being nosy, I'm really worried about you. Come on, everyone already thinks that he imprinted on you when you saved his life anyway!"

"IMPRINTED?!" screeched Natsu, the three-way battle coming to an abrupt close. "ON LUCY?!"

The other Dragon Slayers did not seem pleased by this outburst, leaving Erza to just stand there amongst them in utter confusion as to what was going on.

"Whoa, Blondie got imprinted on?!" a white haired man said, walking up to the group and forcefully interjecting himself into the conversation. "Nice! Which of those bastards was it?!" He paused, taking in the gathering of Dragon Slayers more closely. "Unless it was Wendy-san?"

A dark haired man cuffed his partner upside the head. "She's too young, moron."

"...I deserved that," Sting acknowledged, while the Shadow Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes.

"We came to visit, and overheard you," Rogue informed the group. "It's good to see you all."

"Yeah!" a red Exceed exclaimed cheerfully.

"Fro, too!" a costumed Exceed also input.

"Lector! Frosch!" Happy greeted the pair. Pantherlily and Carla also joined in with their well-wishes, the Exceed group wandering away from the humans.

Lucy eyed the pair of newcomer Dragon Slayers with trepidation. "Isn't Sting a Guild Master? Should he really be wandering around…?"

Sting blinked owlishly at Lucy. "What are ya talking about, Blondie? Makarov does this kinda shit all the time."

"You really want to be emulating him?"

He opened his mouth and raised a finger, about to refute her statement, only to pause and reconsider. Sting decided to change the subject. "So I overheard someone imprinted on you!"

"Sting, you already said that," Rogue pointed out.

A blank stare from the Celestial Mage was directed at the group. "Does anyone want to tell me what imprinting is? A little lost here, folks."

"Yes, some clarification might be nice," Erza added.

"It's a mating thing," Gajeel explained. "What?" he asked when Lucy stared at him.

"So why does _Levy_ know about it?"

"I was telling Lily about things Metalicana taught me, and Shrimp jumped in at some point."

Sting and Rogue exchanged a glance. "Is that seriously all your dragon told you about it?" Sting questioned.

Natsu looked at them perplexed. "Igneel told me much the same."

"Grandeeny hadn't gotten to explaining m-mating things in detail, yet," Wendy admitted.

The Iron Dragon Slayer shrugged. "The shitty lizard was better at squashing things than explaining them."

Rogue and Sting looked at each other again. "That in itself explains quite a lot..."

Gajeel bristled at the comment. "Hey, are you looking down on me, punk?!" he growled. "Why don't you come over here so _I_ can squash _you!_ "

"Quiet, Gajeel. Sting. Rogue. What is this imprinting thing, then?" Erza demanded, hating to be left in the dark.

Sting made a helpless gesture, so Rogue took the helm. "It's a term used to describe an unbreakable lifetime bond between a Dragon Slayer and another person, generally brought about through a survived trauma."

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "Is that all?" She thought back to all of her past interactions with Cobra, terrified and pulling him out of that canal, helping him to recuperate, the inexplicable loneliness she felt when he wasn't around, and the more recent offering of her home for his use (made official with her handing over a key to the apartment). This neatly tied together all of her confused feelings about her dealings with the Poison Dragon Slayer. "Then... yeah, I guess he might have imprinted on me."

Something about saying that aloud felt right in ways Lucy couldn't properly articulate, even within her own mind.

Surprise crossed the Twin Dragons' faces.

"Um... Lucy-san," Rogue said carefully. "Might I ask who?"

"Cobra. I saved him a while ago, and we've become pretty good friends since then. Levy was saying that she thought he and I had something going on, but no, we don't."

This didn't appear to ease the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers in the least. "Uh... Blondie? There's a reason why the princess and dragon-slaying knight end up together in stories," Sting told her. "Although in reality it's the opposite - the Dragon Slayers are the ones with a thing for being rescued."

"So similar to a reverse Florence Nightingale effect or transference?" Wendy asked.

Sting blinked. "I guess? But for Dragon Slayers, it's permanent, and while it can be platonic it's usually not. So Gajeel-san was at least partly right about the whole mating thing. It's not specifically a mating ritual, but it can lead to one."

"Pardon me," interjected Erza, "but how is it that the pair of you know more about mating, when I assume you had about as much time with your dragons as Wendy? Being that you're technically the same age?"

The two stared blankly at her.

Realization dawned in Erza's eyes. "Oh. OH. OHHHHHHHHHH..." Her face took on a crimson hue not dissimilar from her hair colour.

Sting shook with restrained laughter at Erza's reaction, though he was not nearly brave enough to make any sort of noise.

Laxus, on the other hand, had no problem guffawing at the Titania's blunder.

Lucy smiled at her redheaded friend's deep embarrassment. "Anyway, Sting, Rogue," Lucy said, addressing the Dragon Slayers, "I appreciate your concern, but Cobra and I are friends. That's all."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Sting and I are friends as well, and were before. That has remained unchanged."

She shook her head in denial. "Thanks, but you're mistaken about us."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer tilted his head in acceptance of her statement, though his crimson eyes spoke an entirely different story. He clearly didn't believe her in the least. After all, he recalled his own protests and denials quite well. This wasn't something that could be rushed, though. So he wouldn't interfere further, and would make sure Sting kept his trap shut. Rogue could do at least that much - and quite frankly, Rogue owed Lucy a great deal more for his future self's actions. There was nothing he could do about the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, but he assumed they had enough sense to leave the matter well enough alone. It was sufficient that Lucy was aware of the possibilities laid out before her.

If Lucy and Cobra decided that path to mates was the right one for them, all the better. If they didn't, it was also no loss. Lucy was going to come out of this with either a lover or a lifelong friend.

Either way, it would be a win for the pair.


	7. Home At Last - Part 5 (CoLu)

**...Where the heck did the angst come from, that wasn't supposed to be in there...**

 **Only one more part to go after this! I have a ton of prompts ready to be posted, but I'll wait until after this one wraps up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ _ **Home At Last - part 5  
**_

 _ **Pairing: Cobra x Lucy**_

 _ **Requester: Eien ni Touko/Sxtrisoul**_

 _ **Prompt: "Coming Home"**_

* * *

It was a full three days after the imprinting conversation before Cobra showed up again at Lucy's apartment. Hearing a soft knock at her door, Lucy answered it. Discovering, much to her surprise, Cobra leaning on the wall next to it, wheezing. Sweat poured down his face, and he looked for all the world like he had run the entire way from whatever hellhole Crime Sorciere was stashed in on the other side of the country.

Actually, given Erza's penchant for telling Jellal _everything_ she considered noteworthy (if it wasn't deemed classified by the Master, that is), it was entirely possible Cobra had done just that.

Lucy stepped aside and allowed the weary mage to stumble in with a sympathetic look. "Would you like some water?"

Collapsing into his spot on the couch, Cobra made a vague gesture with his hand - which Lucy decided to take as a yes. After grabbing two glasses and filling them with water, she made her way over to Cobra and handed him one. He gratefully took it. Then Lucy sat down next to him with the other glass, tucking her feet up under her and leaning against the back of the couch.

After a few minutes spent in silence, Lucy finally ventured, "You shouldn't exhaust yourself this much. That's how you ended up on this couch in the first place."

A groan and an eye roll was her response. But he set down his empty glass.

"...So?" Lucy prompted.

Cobra's eye narrowed, and he glowered at an undefined point on Lucy's wall. "...I need time away from my team." In all honesty, it was more to prevent their murder at his hands than anything else. They were becoming _very_ annoying.

With a giggle, Lucy shook her head at Cobra's wounded pride. "Was their teasing really that bad?"

"Jellal doesn't know when to fucking quit!" he grouched. "It was payback for me teasing him about the redheaded monster." The Dragon Slayer grimaced. "Sorano and Macbeth wouldn't let up either. And Meredy...!" Cobra paused, watching Lucy shake with restrained laughter. "Glad to hear you're enjoying this."

She wiped a tear of mirth from her eye. "I've been getting much the same treatment, truth be told." Happy was the literal _worst_. "It just means that they're your family."

He snorted at her statement, but seemed to consider it.

Lucy's smile fell, and she shifted nervously in place. "I hate to ask but... what do you think of all this?"

"Imprinting in general? Or on you specifically?" Cobra questioned.

"You can hear what I mean."

"...Only if you know it yourself."

The Celestial Mage flinched in surprise. "...Both, then."

Cobra shrugged. "I'd never heard of imprinting before, but it makes sense. As for how I feel about probably having imprinted on you... it's more complicated. I'm not sure I appreciate having a lacrima dictate my feelings." It left him adrift, with no way to control the situation himself. Cobra didn't like having his control taken away from him - so much had been stolen from him throughout his life, but he had assumed his core emotions were still under his sole possession. Now it seemed as if they never had been.

The whole thing left a bit of a rancid taste in his mouth.

Nodding, Lucy tried not to feel hurt by his words. She could understand not wanting to be manipulated - thanks to her less than stellar childhood. Cobra wasn't taking issue with her in particular, just the situation.

Still sort of felt like a rejection, though.

"...Hey," Cobra muttered trying to get Lucy's attention before she retreated into herself. When she made eye contact with him again, he slowly said, "I just wanted time to think it through. Away from Crime Sorciere." He paused, and then asked, "Do you mind if I... do my thinking here?" He wanted to say more than that. That the apartment was comfort to him, that Lucy was comfort to him, even if it was lacrima-induced. This had become his safe place; Lucy had become his safe place. He wasn't going to give up either without a fight.

But he didn't know how to say any of it. Too many years spent in people's head left it hard to communicate what was within his own.

Lucy smiled at him, adept at reading between the lines. Especially so when it came to Cobra. "I don't mind at all. Stay as long as you want - this is your home, too."

A loud grumbling filled the room.

Laughter burst from the pair as the noise subsided.

"I see one part of you is certainly settled in!" Lucy joked, happy the tension was diffused.

Cobra chuckled. "Yeah. I might have... forgotten to eat anything on the way here."

"Just how far away were you?!"

"...Bosco." When Lucy's mouth dropped open, he grinned at her. "I hitched a ride on top of a train. ...I don't recommend the experience."

Lucy swatted his arm lightly, a small part of her soul soaring at being allowed the action. "I thought I told you to take better care of yourself!"

"Damage was already done."

Standing up, Lucy walked over to her kitchen to rifle through her supplies. Hopefully there was something left over for them after Team Natsu's latest raid. "You will take care of yourself from now on, you got that?"

"Yeah, yeah." As he watched Lucy rummage around, the smile slipped from his face. "I'm trying," he said quietly to himself. "I'm trying."


	8. Home At Last - Part 6 (CoLu)

**This is the conclusion to the CoLu arc! After this, I'll start posting a bunch of other completed drabbles. And since I have quite a few... there will be pretty regular updates to this for a while. Hooray!**

 **I hope you enjoy this finale!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ _ **Home At Last - part 6  
**_

 _ **Pairing: Cobra x Lucy**_

 _ **Requester: Eien ni Touko/Sxtrisoul/Papalogia (why the fuck do you keep changing your name)**_

 _ **Prompt: "Coming Home"**_

* * *

Communication would normally seem to be Cobra's strong suit - after all, the man could hear the very vibrations of peoples' souls, their thoughts, and he certainly had little trouble letting people know exactly how little he thought of them. Unfortunately, Cobra's ability to properly articulate something had a tendency to fail abruptly when he was confronted with situations he either didn't understand, or when he needed to communicate something important to _someone_ important. Like now.

Which would be why he was sitting, somewhat awkwardly, on his best friend's couch in her small home at three o'clock in the afternoon after having purposefully managed to avoid direct contact with Lucy and his team (who were all in town and _very_ eager to catch up with him) for three straight days.

He shifted on the furniture somewhat, as Kinana walked into the room with a tray of tea. "I'm afraid I don't have much by way of poison to add. Sorry."

Cobra shook his head, his body immediately relaxing at the sound of Kinana's voice, tension held over several long weeks finally draining out of him. "That's fine. It's good to take a break every once in a while."

Kinana smiled at him. She passed over his steaming cup, and took her own to her spot on the couch. "I think the saying is, 'Too much of a good thing is bad for you?'"

The dragon slayer snorted at her words. "Ironically a phrase about accidentally poisoning yourself." He shifted again.

"So," Kinana said, putting down her cup. "I'm assuming this isn't a social call."

"...No," Cobra admitted. He frowned and set down his own cup.

When it seemed clear that he didn't know how to begin, Kinana leaned forward. "You know..." she murmured thoughtfully, "I've had a couple of interesting visitors this week. I think even Lucy came by. I wasn't aware she knew where I lived, to be honest."

Cobra nodded. It was faint, but Lucy's scent was definitely present. It must have been left... two days prior, he thought.

Kinana stared at him for a moment. "We had an interesting conversation. About imprinting and the like. Seems she was pretty worried about you, too. Hadn't seen you for a full day. Now..." The barmaid leaned back, picking up her tea once more. "I could be wrong, but being worried about you after having not seen you for only twenty-four hours is a bit unusual." She took a sip of her tea. "Oh, that's hot."

Narrowing his eye at her, Cobra mimicked her movements. "You've been spending too much time with the demon." He sat up straight again. No matter how hard he tried to find a comfortable position, it just wasn't working.

"Which one? Freed or Mirajane?" Kinana teased him.

He blanched outright. Honestly he found both quite horrifying; one had nothing but _rules_ in his head, and the other contained several monsters vying for control. They were welcome to each other as far as Cobra was concerned.

Deciding to move on, Kinana broached the subject she knew was on his mind. "I would be curious to hear your thoughts on this imprinting thing."

"...I don't like it," Cobra confided, the words he couldn't say to Lucy flowing easily with Kinana. "I don't like having my will decided for me. If I feel something for someone, I want it to be because I want to. Not because some ancient, magical tradition chose it for me. I hate having my consent taken away from me." Consent meant everything to him.

After a moment, Kinana nodded slowly. "So there _are_ feelings, then?"

Cobra clenched his hands, unwittingly making his tea shake. He set it down before he destroyed Kinana's cup. "...It's like I'm taking away _her_ consent, too."

"I see."

Silence fell between them, but neither found it oppressive though it was fraught with tension as Kinana internally debated what to say next. "Have you ever felt this way about your magic? I'm just curious."

"At the beginning I did," admitted Cobra. "But there's no way to turn it off, or stop it. It's not like I asked for it either. So I let it drop - there's nothing I can do about it. And I do what I can to give people a semblance of privacy, besides."

"I'm not sure how this is different?" Kinana ventured. "This isn't something you asked for, and as far as I'm aware of there's no way to be rid of it. If she's fine with it, where's the harm? Seems to me that this involves _more_ consent than your magic does."

He blinked several times in stunned surprised, while his old friend quietly drank her tea. "...I see what you're getting at," he stated, once his thoughts were in order once more. "But this is different."

"Because it involves feelings, and a person's heart?"

"Exactly."

His friend rubbed her forehead. "Even if you have the other person's consent?"

"Is it really hers, though? Or is the lacrima forcing it on her?" Cobra pressed.

Kinana sighed. "Now you're just being stubborn..." She drummed her fingers along the side of her cup. "How would a lacrima inside _your_ body affect _her_ opinion? Have a little more faith in the human heart." Raising a finger as he was about to protest, she continued, "Not just in hers, but in yours."

Cobra closed his mouth with a snap, clearly not yet convinced.

"Erik," Kinana said softly, putting down her cup. "Tell me. Have you ever doubted our friendship?"

"Of course not," was his automatic reply. "Why would I?"

A sad smile touched her lips. "Because I still have no memory as to how we became friends, or anything about our friendship prior to a couple of years ago."

The dragon slayer flinched.

"I don't blame you for not telling me," Kinana added. "Given what little I know of your past and my... condition, I... I think I prefer not knowing. At the same time... I've never doubted the strength of our affection for each other. To me, this is something clear. I don't know how it came about. I don't know how we met, even. But I know, just as I know the sky is vast, that you are my friend, and that you will always, always be my friend. Some things the heart just knows, Erik. And you have to learn to listen to what it tells you. So what is it telling you, Erik?"

Cobra opened his mouth, and then shut it again. Suddenly, everything seemed to click into place. "I... I didn't..." He paused, then continued, still in shock, "I didn't imprint on Lucy. Because..." He pointed at Kinana. "I imprinted... on you. Years and years ago." Back at the Tower. They'd saved each other. She, a little snake, and he, a lost, young boy. The lacrima implantation had only cemented an existing bond.

Meaning any feelings he had for Lucy were all him. Completely and wholly his own.

And so were hers.

A brilliant smile bloomed on Kinana's face, her cheeks turning rosy. "Really? It makes me happy to hear that!"

Pushing himself off the couch, Cobra muttered, "I'm sorry... but I need to..."

"Go!" Kinana made a shooing motion at him. "Talk to her. Just lock the door behind you."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Yeah, you're definitely spending too much time with the demon."

"Go home, Erik. Go home."

"...Yeah. I will."

* * *

When Lucy returned from her afternoon shopping, she was startled to find her couch once again occupied. After three days of nothing from him... she had started to think that maybe he wanted nothing more to do with her. Despite Kinana's reassurances to the contrary.

Several emotions warred inside of her for dominance.

Before she could choose one to act upon, Cobra spoke, almost casually, "They say home isn't always a place. Sometimes, it's a person."

Lucy set her bags down, appraising his appearance. He seemed a little off-kilter to her. Every muscle was being held stiffly. For once, he wasn't making direct eye contact with her while he spoke, and was it just her or was the skin on his face a shade or two darker than it normally was? "I think I've heard that," she returned, her voice soft.

He was silent again, for several long moments. Then he turned his gaze to meet hers. "...Can I have a key?"

Warmth spread through her body, settling in her chest, and flaring like fire in her cheeks and ears. "...Sure," she agreed. Then Lucy grinned. "Welcome home, Cobra!"

Cobra smiled in return, one of his rare, peaceful ones. "Good to be home, Lucy."


	9. Gelato (Totovia)

**This was done on a first sentence prompt from papalogia. Though it ended up near the end, instead!**

 **Sorry to those of you I told Navia would be posted next – I decided to go with Totovia this time, and upload the Navia one while I'm at con. Because that one happens to be a con setting.**

 **I am definitely gonna turn this into part of a multi-chapter fic someone on down the road. But for now, have this version – I hope everyone likes it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Gelato_**

 ** _Pairing: Totomaru x Juvia_**

 ** _Requester: papalogia_**

 ** _Prompt: "If you help me mark these essays, I'll make you gelato."_**

* * *

A knock on the classroom door made Totomaru glance up in surprise. That was odd. All of his students had gone home for the day already, and the door was therefore locked. Setting his correcting pen down, he stood up. His chair scraped against the wooden floor, in well-worn grooves. Maybe he should get a mat soon… replacing the floor was _not_ in his budget. "Coming!" he called, assuming his visitor to be the parent of one of his students. Probably coming to complain about an unsatisfactory test or essay score. Totomaru quickly ran through his head his list of students, trying to remember if any of them had gotten a poor grade recently.

But when he opened the door, he was shocked to see not the enraged glare of slighted parents, but rather a familiar face indeed.

One he'd thought lost seven years ago.

In the doorway stood a woman dressed in blue, with long hair like a river partially hidden under a hat. She looked up at him, and gave him a trembling, lopsided smile.

Stunned, Totomaru could only stare.

Opening her mouth, at first no sound came from the woman's lips. For a second, she hesitated. Then she swallowed her reticence, and found her voice. A voice he'd long since relegated to a memory. "Juvia... Juvia heard from Romeo-kun that Totomaru-kun worked as a teacher now," she said, still smiling up at him. "Juvia thought... she might come to see how her old friend is doing."

Without warning, Totomaru enveloped his visitor in a hug, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her.

"This is quite forward of Totomaru-kun!" she exclaimed.

A sob came from the man holding her, muffled by his face buried in her cerulean tresses. "You're alive! You're alive! I'm so happy you're okay, Juvia!"

Juvia patted him on the back, touched by his display of emotion. Something like this would have been frowned upon in Phantom Lord. To be honest, she hadn't entirely been sure how Totomaru would react to seeing her, if it was only her own hubris in thinking that he might. They'd been friendly, but… she hadn't quite expected this depth of caring. "Juvia is happy to see you too. Totomaru-kun has changed a lot!"

The teacher pulled back, though tears still shone in his eyes. "Seven years and a teaching license can do that to you!" he joked. "Why don't you come in, and we can do some catching up? If you help me mark these essays, I'll make you gelato. Just like the old days."

Smiling brightly, Juvia nodded, a warm glow spreading through her chest. "Juvia would like that. Juvia would like that very much."


	10. Interlude (Jellal, Meredy, & Ultear)

**This was done on a first sentence prompt from boogey56.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **Title:** **Interlude**_

 _ **Pairing: Ultear, Jellal, & Meredy Broship**_

 _ **Requester: boogey56**_

 _ **Prompt: "The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming."**_

* * *

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming. There was generally no stopping the man once he went too far into his own head. Jellal could spend _days_ oscillating between self-flagellation and incessant obsessing over Crime Sorciere's next move. Even once he made a decision, he would then proceed to second-guess himself, and later over-analyze the results and pick apart what he'd done wrong or what could have gone better.

The man just did not understand the concept of relaxation.

Ultear knew she was hugely to blame for this. Ease had definitely not been a part of Jellal's experience in the Tower of Heaven. That was in part her own doing, a fraction of the sins _she_ bore. Driven by the compulsion spell she had woven over him, Jellal had worked feverishly for almost a decade to complete the R-System. He'd wound himself tightly into a coil of malevolence and obsession.

And then his memories were torn from him, and there was no time for relaxing as he fought for his life against the Oracion Seis. Imprisonment had brought only boredom and more pain to the man - and time to spiral downward. Releasing him from his cell hadn't done much to help him - too consumed in grief for Erza's loss and his own memories returning.

She hated watching him when he was like that.

But this time, Ultear wanted to interrupt for an entirely different reason.

Namely that dinner was ready, and if it wasn't served soon, it would be as cold as her Ice Make magic.

Perhaps she could wait a couple more minutes, however. Maybe by then Jellal would have finished regaling Meredy with tales of how Fairy Tail conquered the Tower of Heaven to vanquish the devil sitting at its peak.


	11. Crass Little Fairy (CoLu)

**I am actually going to make a much longer version of this for CoLu week! Speaking of, the prompts are posted on my blog along with the dates! Check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Crass Little Fairy_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous_**

 ** _Prompt: CoLu, "Fairy In A Cage AU"_**

* * *

"You!" huffed Lady Lucy Heartfilia, about at her wits end thanks to her father's latest addition to his menagerie. "You are absolutely the most crass and uncouth fairy to have ever existed!" Not that she had ever seen a fairy before, mind. They weren't exactly common creatures. She was certain that they were nothing like _this_ tiny terror, though! All she had wanted was a glimpse of the mythical being, not to be verbally berated!

"Fuck you!" shouted the small, dark skinned fairy as he kicked the bars of his iron cage with his boots. He glared up at her with a single eye, a brilliant, piercing purple. "You try being stuck in a cage, and see how it feels!" he accused.

The woman's face fell abruptly, and she stared mutely at the captured being.

Sensing the change in her demeanor, the fairy paused, regarding her warily. "The hell's wrong with you?"

Silent, the noblewoman reached out and unlatched his cage.

Not one to miss a perfectly good opportunity to escape (even if he was half-sure it was a trap or a trick of some sort), the fairy opened his leathery wings. Fluttering out of the cage, the fairy peered at the blonde woman for a long moment. "Now what did you do that for?"

After a minute, she said quietly, "No… you... you were right. I don't... I wouldn't like being in a cage at all. Hurry and go, before someone notices I've freed you."

He hesitated on the open windowsill, glancing back at woman. She hadn't moved from her spot. "Name's Cobra," he informed her. "I'm not the sort to forget a favor. So I owe you one."

With that, he was gone.


	12. Bare Talent (Grayedy)

**This is actually one of my ALL TIME FAVORITE ships. There's hardly anything written for them, though. ...I need to remedy this.  
**

 **Couldn't resist the RWBY reference here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Bare Talent  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Gray x Meredy  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 ** _Prompt: Grayedy, "Winter Olympics AU"_**

* * *

Meredy rubbed Gray's shoulders, helping to ease some of the tension in them before his big jump. The man was would up so tight, she was surprised he hadn't jumped ten feet in the air at her touch. "You got this," she whispered in his ear, trying to psyche him up.

"I don't got this," he replied. "Something always goes wrong at the last second. I think it's Flame Brain - he loves messing with me so much his mere _presence_ does the trick."

The pink-haired woman rolled her viridian eyes at him. Really. He couldn't just blame everything on Natsu. To be fair, he _could_ blame _most_ things on their mutual friend and Gray's rival. But not _everything_. "Gray, you'll be fine. You've trained all year, your technique is solid, and Ultear _barely_ yells at you anymore!" Giving him a push, she commanded, "Now go win us the gold!"

He cracked a half-smile at her and nodded, before heading towards his designated start point.

It was only after she heard the shrieks further down the hill, that Meredy noticed the clothes pooled on the snow beside her.

Meredy covered her face with her hands and let out a quiet sob, as the announcer's voice rang out, "That certainly was _something_ , folks! Is this a new form in the sport of skiing? I wonder if it makes you more aerodynamic? Either way, I hope the television folks managed to blur that out in time for you viewers at home!"

* * *

 **Fun fact, being naked really _does_ improve your aerodynamics (a little). I do not, however, recommend trying it. At all.**


	13. Pockets! (Jelvia)

**I didn't really change this one much from its original format, haha. Still, I had a lot of fun with this prompt!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Pockets!_**

 ** _Pairing: Juvia x Jellal  
_**

 ** _Requester: empress of everything  
_**

 ** _Prompt: "It has pockets! Juvia showing off a new dress to Jellal."_**

* * *

"How did I let myself be talked into this again?" Jellal wondered aloud, staring dubiously at the growing 'yes' pile of clothing. It was starting to reach small mountain proportions, which would mean a big hole for his pocketbook.

Meredy snorted at him. "You weren't talked into anything. You just have trouble letting go and weren't able to convince the others to play along this time." All to the better, she kept to herself. Only Sorano was a decent shopping companion and dear gods did that woman have an unhealthy love of feathers and hair accessories.

A gurgling noise erupted from her gut, and she went deathly pale. "Speaking of letting go…" She shoved several hangers into his hands. "Hold these for me. I'll be right back!" The speed at which she shot off left Jellal wondering if she'd been practicing his Heavenly Body Magic again.

He stood there awkwardly for several moments. Then he sighed, shifting his weight.

"Jellal?" a tentative voice inquired behind him. "Is that you?"

Turning at the familiar voice, Jellal smiled at the blue haired woman in a white dress regarding him curiously. "Hello, Juvia."

She smiled in return. "Juvia thought she recognized you." Her face scrunched up in thought. "Juvia is not so sure a wanted criminal should be in a clothing store when your face is so recognizable."

"Oh, right, well that's…" He attempted to gesture towards his face, though the clothes in his arms prevented him from doing more than a vague movement with his arms. "Meredy traced over my tattoo with red lipstick. So if anyone questions it, I'll just smear it. It makes it look fake and the real one is still hidden under the smear."

"Does… does that really work?" Juvia questioned. At his answering nod, she observed, "Juvia is a little concerned about that."

Jellal agreed. It was no small wonder how the Magic Council managed to catch any criminals at all.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"S-so…" Juvia began, a light blush on her face, "how… how is Meredy?"

"She's doing fine," he replied. Although, he mentally added, her stomach might not be. She was taking an awfully long time time return.

Several more seconds passed.

"I like your dress," Jellal offered, trying to release the tension.

Juvia flushed darkly. "Thank you!" she squeaked. "It's… it's got pockets!" Amused, Jellal smiled at the water mage, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to melt into a puddle. "Juvia thinks she will go now," she whispered in mortification.

Then she bit her lip, and pointed at the garments in his hands. "This one Juvia likes - and it has pockets as well. Um… Juvia hopes you have a nice day!"

Jellal stared after the fleeing woman, not quite sure what she had been trying to tell him. Then, as he glanced around, it hit him like a freight train.

Now it was his turn to simmer and stew in his own mortification until Meredy returned.

"Something wrong?" Meredy inquired. "You look ill."

"I'm fine," he stated quietly. "Ran into Juvia while you were gone."

His companion bristled. "And you didn't tell her to wait for me?!" she demanded. "C'mon, Jellal!"

"Sorry!" he apologized. "I forgot!" Jellal hesitated, and then added, "Uh... also, your friend may have made some… incorrect assumptions about what I was doing here. Holding dresses. In a dress store."

Meredy almost choked on her laughter.

"Glad you're finding this enjoyable. Also… are pockets really that important on dresses?"

"Yes. Yes they are."


	14. Dye Job (Sticy)

**I loved writing this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Dye Job_**

 ** _Pairing: Sting x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Sticy, "C'mon, Blondie! I said I was sorry; I didn't know it would turn your skin blue!"**_

* * *

"C'mon, Blondie!" Sting protested, desperately trying to curb his girlfriend's simmering rage. This was so not worth the inevitable kick he was going to get. "I said I was sorry; I din't know it would turn your skin blue!"

"Liar!" Lucy rubbed ineffectually at her now sapphire-hued skin, a whine of distress rising in the back of her throat. "You knew exactly what would happen when you switched out my body wash!"

Sting shook his head vehemently. "I swear I didn't!" he pleaded. "I really didn't know it would turn your skin blue! Purple, maybe! But not blue!"

Lucy paused, her entire body stilling.

Alarm bells began to ring in Sting's head, warning him of impending danger.

They came too late, however, to flee, as Lucy's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist vice-like.

She was smiling brilliantly up at him… but there was something off about it. The smile did not quite reach her eyes.

Sting shivered.

"You and I," Lucy sang, hooked her arm securely into her boyfriend's, preventing any possibility of escape, "are going to visit every beauty salon we can find until we find a way to turn my skin back to normal!"

A low keening wail of despair emanated from Sting, and he was dragged out the guild doors, earning him pity-filled gazes from the other Dragon Slayers.

Sting would be lucky if his sense of smell survived the afternoon.


	15. Heels (ErLu)

**I love ErLu so much YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Heels_**

 ** _Pairing: Erza x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Any Pairing,** **"I know I told you to take out the trash but why are you wearing my heels?"**_

* * *

"I know I told you to take out the trash but why are you wearing my heels?"

Erza froze in her tracks, caught red-heeled. Slowly, she turned to Lucy and gave her girlfriend a sheepish smile, her cheeks dusted with red. "…N-no reason."

The Celestial Mage stared back at her, and Erza thought she might've successfully convinced her. Until Lucy pointed at the offending footwear, and commented, "I'm pretty sure I put those _in_ the trash that you're supposed to be taking out."

"And it was such a waste!" Erza burst out, unable to stop herself. "They're so cute, why would you want to throw them away?" Erza herself had the most horrible time throwing anything away, so it baffled her as to why Lucy would throw out a perfectly good pair of shoes!

Startled, Lucy almost jumped at Erza's sudden declaration. "Um… because the heel is coming unglued," she informed her. "I'll break my ankle if I keep wearing them. And so will you, so you should probably take them off."

Erza huffed in indignation at Lucy. "You don't throw out perfectly good shoes for such a silly reason!" she admonished Lucy. "A little shoe glue should fix that right up! And if it doesn't I have a cobbler that will do it."

Sweat ran down the back of Lucy's neck. "You would take a pair of high heels to a cobbler…?"

"Of course." Erza stared at her girlfriend, astonished. "They're _shoes_."

Giving up, Lucy shook her head. "Alright, then! Tell you what… if you can get them fixed, you can keep them!" She gave Erza's feet an appraising stare. "They're cuter on you, anyway." Lucy's ankles and feet were all sinew stretched tight over bone, knobbly and gangly and not very appealing her opinion. But Erza's were perfect. Just like everything else about her, to Lucy's judgement.

"Lucy!" Erza said, shocked. "Don't tell me you have a… a… a _foot fetish!_ "

"What?! No!" Lucy protested. "How did you come to that conclusion?!"


	16. Bad Advice (MardLu)

**Okay, I was originally going to post a Bradman x Lucy fic here, but after some reviews (3) I got today, this felt necessary to post instead.**

 **This was based on an actual conversation between me and my best friend's fiancée.**

* * *

 _ **Title:**_ _ **Bad Advice**_

 _ **Pairing: Mard Geer x Lucy**_

 _ **Requester: anonymous**_

 ** _Prompt: MardLu, "Writer AU"_**

* * *

Lucy let out a frustrated scream, burying her face in her hands, golden locks spilling all around.

Mildly concerned by the outburst, Mard looked up from his book and peered at the Celestial mage from his spot on the couch.

She lifted her head and glanced at him. "I am about ready to start bashing my head into the desk," she stated solemnly.

"…I see," Mard remarked. Why was she informing him of this? There was no need to announce such an intent.

"You know that story thing I send to the magazine? With weekly chapters?"

"I am familiar, yes." How could he not be? Lucy was extraordinarily proud of herself for getting a writing gig like this, and she made sure the demon knew it. Mard didn't completely understand why it was big - weren't printing presses fairly common in this day and age? - but he appreciated how happy it seemed to make her.

"I got a letter from a fan."

He tilted his head to the side. "I fail to see how this is a problem."

Lucy swallowed, and then grit out, "They were asking when the next update was."

Mard blinked slowly at Lucy. "I was under the impression it was a weekly serialization."

"It is," she replied.

"Did it say anything else?"

"No. No it didn't."

Mard held out his hand. "May I see it?" Once Lucy placed the paper in his hand, Mard looked over it and raised an eyebrow. Lucy had been rather… generous with her description. The entire page was filled with a single word, repeated over and over again until it completely filled up the page – _UPDATE!_

Mutely, he returned her letter.

"Also, remember when I stopped writing for a couple weeks because I accidentally shoved my hand into hot grease? And I literally _could not physically write?_ " Lucy mused aloud.

"Yes." That had not been a fun month for either of them.

"Well, the magazine had published a note saying that my stories would be delayed because of my injury. Then I got letters calling me a bitch for making them wait longer, as well as ones questioning why there wasn't an update, and saying nothing else about my stories."

Mard stared at her. "So that explains why you were feeding Natsu burning paper. I had assumed the pain was making you delirious."

"Sadly, no." She paused, then added, "Okay, the pain might have been a part of that." Lucy then stared at him expectantly.

"…Are you asking for my advice on what to do in these situations for the future?" Mard guessed.

"Yeah. I'm at my wit's end."

"…Kill them."

Lucy's eyes bugged out. "What?!"

"Kill them," Mard repeated.

She raised her hand, and held it suspended, as if unsure what to do with it. "N-no," Lucy spluttered. Gesturing vaguely, she continued, "No. _No_. No, I can't… I can't do that, Mard. _No._ "

"Then should I do it for you?"

"No! No. But uh… thanks for the offer." Good to know he cared.

He shrugged and returned to his book. "Suit yourself."

"Why did I even bother asking a _demon_ what to do…?" Lucy muttered to under her breath.

"Indeed, one must wonder."

* * *

 **I might be a tad... frustrated.**

 **Please read Authors Notes and profiles, folks. They contain useful information. Like why your favorite story isn't updating.**


	17. Immunity (BradLu)

**This was a really, really hard request. Bradman's only had like... one appearance thus far. As far as I can tell, he's very stabby-murdery and there really isn't much else to go on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Immunity_**

 ** _Pairing: Bradman x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: general zargon  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Bradman x Luc** **y,** **"** **I swear there's a logical explanation for this... just give me a minute to think of one."**_

* * *

"How curious. It would appear that you posses an immunity to my magic. Tell me, mage of Fairy Tail. How is this possible?"

Sweat beaded on Lucy's forehead. She had no idea what was going on, but the danger he posed was clear to her in body count left in his wake. "I swear there's a logical explanation for this... just give me a minute to think of one!" Lucy stalled, staring into the impassive mask of the Spriggan in front of her. She had no hope of her tactic working, however.

To her surprise, the enemy mage made a non-committal noise. "Very well. I shall wait." With that, he promptly sat down in front of her, fully prepared to wait her out for as long as necessary.

Really, it was such an interesting thing to him. Someone other than the Emperor capable of surviving his magic. And not through a petty thing as immortality.

Perhaps she would be the answer he had sought for so long.

A way out.


	18. Demons In The Snow (MiraMard)

**Set in Ying Yang-verse, where Tartaros ~never~ ~happened~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Demons In The Snow  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mard Geer x Mirajane  
_**

 ** _Requester: Chalcedony  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "I meant for that snowball to hit my friend but you came around the corner at the last second and now we're having a snowball fight."** **  
**_

* * *

Mard Geer stared at his fellow demons with the vaguest stirrings of unease in his heart. Four hundred years, he'd spent with them. Four centuries full of murder and mayhem, plots in the dark.

Why on Earthland did they all - at the same time - suddenly decide that snow was this mysterious substance that had to be inspected immediately? It wasn't as if they'd never seen it before.

Torafusa was swimming in the snow. Literally swimming. With his dorsal fin sticking out and doing a solid impression of that one lacrima movie Fairy Tail had forced them to endure. Franmalth was even singing out the main theme, all the while turning himself into… was that a Vulcan or something else? Mard couldn't tell. He would have thought a demon that relied on shape memory for his curse would have a better memory _for_ shapes, but it appeared that was not in fact the case.

Tempesta had fluffed out, huddling behind a makeshift wall of snow and trying to block out the world entirely. Mard understood the desire. Entirely too well.

Kyouka, Seilah, Ezel, and the Lamys were having a snow sculpture competition, as far as he could see.

Then there was Jackal. Being… well… _Jackal_. He seemed to be trying to see how well his explosions handled in the snow, bursts of the fluffy, frozen water landing in clods all around the general vicinity. A disproportionate amount of which was being deposited on Tempesta's head. The only ones enjoying the snow slinging were Jackal himself, and Silver.

On a side note, Mard should probably stop Silver from burying Keyes completely. The necromancer wasn't good with the cold. It always blew straight through him. It was a wonder why he'd ever decided that an ice mage would be the perfect person to revive, but here they were.

"Mard!" he heard his name from somewhere behind him.

When he turned, he saw Fairy Tail's resident Demon Queen standing there in the snow. She was completely bundled up against the cold, her breath puffing in the air and redness saturating her cheeks. In her arms, she held a tray of steaming mugs.

"Ms Strauss," Mard greeted. "What brings you out here?" Granted, the demons currently weren't too far from Magnolia, but it was still quite a distance to walk to the snowfield. Especially while carrying drinks even if they were - in all likelihood - enchanted to retain their heat.

The woman let out a giggle. "Well, everyone saw you having fun. So while they're getting prepared to join you, I thought I should bring you all a treat."

"Very kind." Mard could never quite fully grasp the concept, but he had to acknowledge that it wasn't unwelcome to be on the receiving end.

Suddenly, it became dark around Mard. He glanced up just in time to see a humongous ball of snow falling directly on top of him. Neatly, he sidestepped away from the incoming projectile.

To Mard's surprise, it retained its form upon hitting the ground.

Not a snowball at all, then. There was ice at its heart.

Then it briefly glowed, and Mard immediately moved in front of Mirajane. He swiftly pulled Mirajane into his arms, forcing her to drop the tray of drinks into the snow.

The snowball exploded, pelting Mard with shards of ice, slicing his cheek.

Once the explosion died down, Mard released Mirajane. Then he abruptly turned on Jackal.

Though Mard never got the opportunity to do anything in retaliation to Jackal at all, for a snowball whizzed past his ear. It smacked the wannabe-furry straight in the face, with enough force to knock him off his feet.

Mard glanced over at Mirajane, in her full Satan Soul form. Lazily, she tossed another snowball up and down in her claws. "So you want to play this game then?" she rumbled, her sickly sweet smile even more terrifying in this form. "I must warn you - I am very good at this game."

The King of the Underworld decided then that he should probably just leave the matter of Jackal's rebuke in her more than capable claws.

* * *

 **Added a couple of lines to the the original. I had so much fun with this one! But then I always do when Mard is involved...**

 **So for those of you who haven't heard, I am doing another drabble project starting on June 1st. One new drabble/ficlet a day for a full year. 365 drabbles, each one a different ship that I ship. It's gonna be an undertaking, hahahaha. I still have a ton of drabbles to reblog here though, don't worry. And duplicate pairings will still get posted here. There's a poll on my profile for the first pairing to get posted, so I suggest voting!**


	19. Literacy (GrayJel)

**Okay so... this is now pretty much my OTP for Gray and Jellal (sorry Grayedy and Jelgura!). I just can't get enough of them. I have even written smut, and will likely do so again. Also, because of that, I have upped the rating on this drabble dump. I will include a warning in the chapter titles when I post it though - so you're not suddenly confronted with it.  
**

 **That being said, this isn't a smut chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Literacy  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Gray x Jellal  
_**

 ** _Requester: EvilKitten3  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "You don't know how to read?"** **  
**_

* * *

"You… don't know how to read?" Gray turned and stared at Jellal, hardly believing what the man had just admitted to him.

The fugitive scratched his head, embarrassed that his shortcoming was out in the open. And so bluntly stated, at that. "Slaves weren't... encouraged to learn,", he explained. "And even after I took over the Tower's construction, I was more of a… hands-on learner, you could say. It's not like I can't read at all; I can. But I have to concentrate, and even then my vocabulary is rather limited. In fact, I wouldn't be able to decipher half of what I just said."

Gray stood in stunned silence for a moment. "Weren't you on the Magic Council though?"

"Believe it or not, literacy is not actually a requirement for that position. I got to the Council on sheer power for the most part. Ultear did most of the reading for me while we were on the Council." In hindsight, the fact that she could manipulate him even easier that way probably should have occurred to his paranoid younger self. Then again, he'd also been very arrogant - so sure that he was in control. When in truth it had been the exact opposite. "Aside from which, if you just hold the paper and look haughty no one thinks to question it."

The ice mage restrained a laugh at that. "I bet!"

"Ultear continued to do most of the reading when we founded Crime Sorciere, and she taught me when she could. Nowadays..." he trailed off, and Gray felt a pang in his chest. "Erik has been keeping quiet about it," Jellal continued. "And sometimes he helps out by pretending to steal it and reading it aloud."

"That's... unexpectedly nice of him." Gray mulled it over. "…If it's alright with you, I can help you learn? I'm no teacher but… Trust me - it's better than asking Erza." Horrible memories flashed before his eyes. "Yeah, way better than asking Erza."

"Or Meredy!" Jellal laughed. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Gray."

* * *

 **I actually really like this headcanon of Jellal being functionally illiterate. Might use it in other fics.**


	20. Happy Ever After (Jelgura)

**This might possibly be one of the best things I've ever written.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Happy Ever After  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Kagura  
_**

 ** _Requester: Yumisage  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "Our story is one of tragedy, but that doesn't mean it has to end that way."** **  
**_

* * *

Jellal placed his hands on Kagura's shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes. She stiffened at the intensiveness of his expression. Was he…

"You and I… did not get off to the best of starts," he began. "Simon… there's nothing I can do to erase what I did. All I can hope for, is that someday I will earn your forgiveness. I will spend every day working towards that… so please, Kagura. Please… give us a chance. Our story is one of tragedy, but that doesn't mean it has to end that way."

Kagura smiled at Jellal. "Yes; we do deserve a happy ever after."

And then she ran her sword through him.

"But so did Simon."

* * *

 **In my defense, my relationship with this pairing is... complicated. I like it both romantic and not.**


	21. A Hope (LaLu)

**The reactions from the last drabble were PRICELESS.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: A Hope  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Laxus x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: Miss Bix (nerdfightersunshine)  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "I almost lost you" kiss** **  
**_

* * *

Lucy tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, though the wind soon wrenched it free once more. Despite her losing battle, she smiled. The Christina was soaring over the ocean now - the dark waves only barely visible at this altitude and hour.

She shivered, and then jolted as a heavy coat settled around her shoulders. Lucy gripped the warm fabric and pulled it closed around her. "Thank you." She turned and smiled at the blond man awkwardly scratching his head.

"Sure, no problem."

The Celestial mage glanced out across the horizon, and then turned her gaze to the stars peppering the sky. "The night is so pretty, I thought it would be a shame to spend it in the cabin." Then she met the dragon slayer's stormy eyes, and smiled at him. "Though I guess I should've thought to bring a coat of my own!"

"Wind chill is nothing to scoff at," Laxus warned her, moving to stand at her elbow. He leaned against the railing.

Lucy snuck a hand out of the coat, gently laying it on top of Laxus's. "Thanks for the timely rescue, by the way."

When he turned his hand and laced their fingers together, she was surprised. Her cheeks burned, and it felt as if the proverbial butterflies were swarming in her chest. But it was a pleasant feeling overall, and she made no effort to remove her hand from his.

"…It was a close one," Laxus admitted slowly. "If I were just a few seconds later…"

"But you weren't," Lucy interjected, tilting her head to see his face clearly.

Laxus turned slightly to face her. Hesitantly, he reached out and grasped her chin. His eyes were locked on her lips, as he ran his thumb along them.

Lucy shivered at his touch - in anticipation, not the cold.

Then Laxus crossed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips into hers.

Eyes sliding shut, Lucy leaned into the kiss. It remained mostly chaste - a hope, not a demand. Just skin touching skin, and no more.

When Laxus retreated, Lucy opened her eyes again. She stared up at him, a blush riding high in her cheeks.

"I was afraid," he said quietly. "For a little while there, I was afraid that I wouldn't make it in time. That I would lose you."

Allowing the coat to fall, Lucy placed her other hand against Laxus's cheek. The pad of her thumb rubbed the scar beneath his eye.

"You didn't," she whispered.


	22. Flying Sledgehammers (Navia)

**I just realized that it's been too long since I updated this! So here, have another drabble. I'll try to upload another this afternoon. ...I have like, 50 of these waiting to be posted, so...  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Flying Sledgehammers  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Natsu x Juvia  
_**

 ** _Requester: mzcrossover2012  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "Pass me the sledgehammer."** **  
**_

* * *

"Pass me the sledgehammer, Juvia!"

The water mage glanced up from her latest doll creation, perplexed by the fire dragon slayer standing in front of her with his hand held out expectantly in her face.

"…What was that, Natsu-san?" she inquired.

"The sledgehammer!" Natsu repeated, not budging an inch.

Inspecting his toothy grin, and sparkling eyes, Juvia could find no clue as to what Natsu was referring to in the slightest. "Why does Natsu-san think Juvia even has a sledgehammer?"

"Because it flew over here when I tried it against Elfman's lizardman form." He mimed hitting something with the object, and it thence slipping and flying out of his hands. "And then it landed… uh… _in_ you. Did… did you not notice that?" He suddenly looked very concerned.

With a glance downward, Juvia did, indeed, seeing object embedded in her body. "No. No, Juvia did not." She couldn't help thinking that it spoke volumes as to the ease with which she had accommodated to being in Fairy Tail.

Natsu let out a laugh. "Well… now that you have, can I have it back?"

Juvia eyed his eager expression with pursed lips and a frown. "Just for Natsu-san to go right back to doing dangerous things with it? Juvia thinks she should not enable Natsu-san's antics today. It stays where it is."

"Aww, come on!" he protested. "Alright, fine, I'll just get it myself!"

As he reached towards her, Juvia slapped his hand away. "What do you think you're doing, Natsu-san?"

Confused, he rubbed his smarting hand. "Uh… getting the sledgehammer out of you?"

She stared at him for a long moment, and nearby she heard the distinct sound of Lucy and Gray-sama slapping their foreheads and muttering, "Moron," in unison.

"Natsu-san was going to… reach into Juvia… and pull out the object," Juvia said slowly. Under normal circumstances, the allegory alone would send her head spinning with wild fantasies, but not today. He had interrupted her sacred art of doll-making for this.

Natsu paused, sensing a trap. "Yeah?" he replied, uncertainty lacing his voice.

A moment later, he found himself stuck in Juvia's Water Lock.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted, pounding on the walls of the water sphere.

"Natsu-san can stay in there until he figures out what he did wrong," Juvia informed him.

"Juviaaaaaaaaaa!" he whined. "Whatever it was, I promise not to do it again!"

Oblivious to his pleas for mercy, Juvia picked up her sewing and resumed threading the needle through the cloth.

Gray let out a snicker. "Naughty fire dragons get put in the shame bubble."

 _"Shut up the fuck up, Popsicle!"_


	23. Protegee (Frenny)

**Had a bit of fun with this one. Writing Jenny was a first, but I like how she turned out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Protegee_**

 ** _Pairing: Freed x Jenny  
_**

 ** _Requester: furidojasutin  
_**

 _ **Prompt: No prompt** **  
**_

* * *

Jenny peered at the group of new arrivals from her spot at the bar. Idly sipping from her fruit concoction, she evaluated each of the former Fairies' potential as a host.

After all, it was her duty as a senior member of Blue Pegasus to assist should they require any instruction in that department. A rather fun duty, it must be said.

Most of the time, anyway. She pitied whoever got stuck with the tall, blond Dreyar. He looked so uncomfortable, and out of place. A wardrobe change was in his future, and someone was going to have to wipe away that scowl that was permanently etched onto his face.

Well… there were some customers that were into that whole scruffy, dangerous vibe. Maybe he'd do well.

At any rate, she wasn't going to bother. Too much work, not enough reward as far as she was concerned. Jenny was nothing if not pragmatic, and her modeling career had given her a good eye to potentially bad jobs. One of the Trimens might find him a fun challenge, though. For all that they disliked men in general, they were certainly enthusiastic teachers.

Next was the brunette. Evergreen, if Jenny was remembering correctly (though she couldn't place a surname, no matter how she wracked her brain). She definitely had potential, and a clear sense of style and flair. Glasses were always a bonus, and her proportions were ideal. At a glance, arrogance was her fault - but at Blue Pegasus it could be turned into an asset. Pride was only a sin when in excess of its warrant.

Jenny filed her away as a possibility. Though she was definitely interested in coaching her, she knew she would have to fight the Trimens tooth and nail for the right. And she wasn't particularly fond of the idea of expending so much effort so early in the morning. She would if she had to, though.

The second man was… very, very tall. Even more so than Dreyar. Jenny rather liked his mask. It added a sense of mystery and allure. Always a bonus, he seemed playful too. She had a feeling she'd get along very nicely with Bickslow. So she filed him away as another potential.

When her gaze settled on the final new member of the guild, she nearly choked on her drink.

Jenny was used to being around pretty men. Gorgeous men. Of all body types and personalities and walks of life. They were her friends, her guild mates. She was mostly inured to beautiful males at this point. Not that she didn't love them still, of course. Simply put, the flirtatious pretty boys of Blue Pegasus and their wiles no longer had the ability to fluster or startle her.

But this man was flawless.

She had to get the name of his hair dresser. His lustrous, full-bodied jade locks were hands down the most gorgeous she'd ever seen (even in a guild that took hair care as seriously as Blue Pegasus did). Jenny itched to run her hands through them, to see if they were as soft as she envisioned.

That sense of style, too! The man knew how to accessorize and coordinate an outfit, that was clear. Elegance poured from him, writ clear in every line - from his jacket, to his cravat (perfectly tied! That was a rarity in this day and age!), to the rapier at his belt, and the straightness in his spine.

As he turned slightly, Jenny caught a better glimpse of his face and was floored by the sight of the beauty mark nestled to the side of one of his emerald eyes.

If he could smile at customers like he was at his teammates, Jenny had no doubt that he could slay an untold number of hearts. He might even be able to replace Hibiki as number one, if his manner was as refined as his image (and she suspected it was).

Yes… Freed Justine was perfect in every way.

Jenny had found her new protegee.


	24. Trivia Night (CoLu)

**I dragged an old CoLu drabble out of the archive and slightly expanded on it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Trivia Night_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: abrownfeminist  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Trivia Night** **  
**_

* * *

"It was victory for Bosco!" argued Cobra as he glowered down at the blonde woman standing in front of him.

Every line in her body screaming defiance. "That war was one of attrition so you can't really call it a victory for either side," Lucy hissed at him, unwilling to concede the point.

"How can you say that when Bosco got in the attack? And was victorious?"

Lucy scoffed at him. "If you call initiating an attack _after the war was already declared over_ anything other than cowardly, then sure."

"Don't even pretend _you_ don't know that the ceasefire hadn't reached them before the attack was already under way!" Cobra countered.

"Can we move onto the next question, already?" Natsu whined at the pair. Trivia Night at the guild was something of a tradition held amongst the brainier members of Fairy Tail, and sometimes Hibiki would join them (the Blue Pegasus mage could not resist the opportunity to impress the Fairy Tail ladies, after all). However, this was the first time the visiting Crime Sorciere had been present for it.

No one had predicted that Cobra, of all people, would take it this seriously. Or that Lucy would essentially declare herself his rival.

This was already his least favorite game but these two just made the ordeal that much more grueling. Why did they have to fight over every single answer? Natsu just wanted it to end. Memorization of pointless facts wasn't his strong suit, and he wanted to get to the more fun parts like card memory matching.

"No!" they responded in unison, before diving right back into their debate.

Natsu let out a groan and plonked his face into the table. This was going to take a while.

* * *

 **If anyone wishes to leave me requests, please be aware that I have quite the backlog to post here, along with a slew of older requests to fulfill. That being said, you can definitely leave one, but please... _please_ leave a prompt with it. It takes way less time for me to get it done when I have a prompt to work with.**


	25. Clipped Wings - Part 1 (Erano)

**I wrote this one fairly recently, but I felt it needed to be shared sooner than some of the others because... I had a point to make with it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Clipped Wings  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Erza x Sorano  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Wings** **  
**_

* * *

This wasn't freedom.

Sorano knew it wasn't, knew it was a huge mistake, that she'd chosen wrong, the instant the new chains fell around her. She could not see them, but she felt them, and they dug bloody furrows into her soul just as surely as any iron shackles. Grasping, pinching, rubbing against the tender parts to form new callouses where she'd only just begun to scrape the old ones off.

But she had chosen this, she reminded herself.

Freedom - true freedom - would be hers if she could just endure this. If she just put in her time, shed enough blood, enough tears. Then the chains would loosen, and she would be released. Free at last.

She had chosen this. Of her own... free... will.

...Hadn't she? She had... right?

Some days, it was hard to convince herself of that, remembrance and bitterness keen-edged daggers between her ribs.

And _her._ Sorano couldn't hardly stand to look at _her_.

The one who was free, was not forced into chains alike to hers. A woman with footsteps in scarlet that treaded lightly where Sorano's dragged with weight, leaving deep impressions in the muck to show her passing. Where Sorano's were hunched by the weight, _her_ shoulders were straightened, no longer bent by her own chains.

How Sorano envied her her freedom. Weren't they the same, in so many ways? Hadn't _that place_ (that horrible nightmare Tower) been both their starting points, their lives stretching beyond? So why was _hers_ a path, while Sorano's was a pitfall?

From long ago, Sorano remembered her mother telling her that women were born with wings, wings that could take them far away from everything that troubled them. What was the point of clinging to those words, Sorano wondered these many years later - the words of a woman long since dead? (It wasn't as if her mother had managed to find her own sky, in the end, anyway.) But cling Sorano still did, to the whispered promise of the sky.

Looking at the other woman, as she moved about the campsite speaking to Sorano's brothers, her closest companions, she remembered again her mother's words, and saw wings. Scarlet, sprouting from corded muscle - tattered around the edges, but strong and proud.

And Sorano couldn't help but feel her own, bound against her skin and clipped, no longer able to soar.

Not that they had ever gotten the chance to in the first place.

* * *

 **I have severe issues with Jellal's handling of the Oracion Seis, in case you couldn't tell.**

 **I am actually going to write a short companion piece to this, so stay tuned.  
**


	26. Clipped Wings - Part 2 (Erano)

**The companion piece to the previous one. It ended up being Erza telling this to Sorano, with overtones of Jerza.  
**

 **I'm sorry this isn't great - I finally had to publish it because I began to hate it and would have continued to procrastinate indefinitely. (Plus, I have a lot more things to upload here.)**

 **Warning: Not flattering to Jellal.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Clipped Wings - Part 2  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Erza x Sorano, and Erza x Jellal  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Wings** **  
**_

* * *

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a girl born with scarlet wings. They were beautiful, and she was loved by many.

One day, people took her away from her home, and locked in a cage of stone and suffering, surrounded by the gray sea. There, her wings were chained down, because even in a cage they could not be allowed to spread, lest others follow suit and realize that their cage's lock was more flimsy than it seemed.

At last, she was set free by a boy with blue wings.

When he did, he broke hers. So she would never fly without him, so she would always stay in reach of his grasping hands.

And so she made herself a framework out of the wreckage of her chains; piece by piece she constructed beautiful steel wings to hide her destroyed ones. For many years, she used them, pretended they were real - came to believe that those were her wings (instead of the ones twisted and torn).

But they weighed her down, and though they shone in the light they could not allow her to reach for the sky.

Then the boy with blue wings dragged her back into the cage, a crystal tomb. And the girl with steel feathers saw for the first time the black rot on his, held in the damp and the dark for far too long.

It was then that the girl finally realized that the rot lay on her own feathers, neglected and tattered. So she threw away the cage of steel she'd surrounded them with, and faced the sky.

She fell.

Her friends pulled her from the waters grasp, back into feather soft warmth and love. Her wings were broken once again, but now they would heal - out in the sun, in the light.

But of the boy...

Like Icarus, he had vanished into the sea.

When next they met, there were only stumps left where his wings had been, and a vacancy in his eyes.

* * *

Years had gone by, years she had not been a part of. The world changed, the sky changed. And the boy... the boy's wings had never grown back. What was gone could not be replaced.

She stayed by his side when she could.

Her wings were not bound, nor broken any longer.

But it was in a cage that she flew. A cage he put on those around him - to protect them because they could not fly, he claimed.

He could not see that in his loneliness, he was trying to keep them from flying far beyond his reach.

She of scarlet wings had willingly walked into his cage, in the hopes of someday showing him that he didn't need it after all.

* * *

So you see, you whose wings are freshly fallen snow, unsullied by the mud where they rest, your wings are not clipped. Merely caged.

Someday, you will walk out of here, free.

And you will fly.

I promise you this.


	27. Assumptions (Ajvel)

**I have way too much fun writing for the Trash Tugboat. Silly Aardvarks.  
**

 **Alternative Title: In which I attempt to provide an explanation for Ajeel's questionable wardrobe choices.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Assumptions  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Ajeel x Invel  
_**

 ** _Requester: filiiadcorblog  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "Put this blindfold on, I have something to show you."** **  
**_

* * *

"Put this blindfold on, I have something to show you."

Invel gave the intruding sand mage and the proffered strip of cloth perhaps his iciest stare on record. Which was really saying something, given how often Ajeel seemed to put his foot in his mouth regarding the very frosty right hand of the Emperor.

"And what," Invel said, distaste dripping from every word like glacier melt, "in my character has given you cause to think that I would go along with… this."

Yikes, he'd hit a nerve. Not that that was a surprise, per se. True to expectations, Ajeel could see his breath - the temperature in the room rapidly plummeting along with Invel's mood.

Nice. Normally it took more effort to get this severe of a reaction. Invel might deny it - no, he _would_ deny it - but he was becoming more accustomed to dealing with Ajeel thanks to prolonged exposure. Although speaking of which, if Ajeel wasn't careful prolonged exposure to this chill would probably necessitate checking his toes later for frostbite. He was already pretty sure he could poke someone's eyes out with his nipples alone. Maybe he should get some kind of cloth to cover them… but later.

"Calm your frozen titties," Ajeel told him, pointedly ignoring the fact that it was his own that were in critical danger of frostbite. "If I had something nefarious planned, this ain't how I would go about it." No, he'd drown it in a whole desert's worth of sand, and they both knew it.

The cold let up a few degrees.

Ajeel began to wonder if feeling warm in this situation was a good or a bad thing.

He was assuming bad.

"What's it for, then?" Invel demanded, glancing down at his paperwork in an offhand dismissal.

Actually, now that Ajeel thought about it, what _did_ Invel originally think it was for?

As the temperature descended yet again, Ajeel came to the horrified realization that he'd said that _out loud_.

Invel's silence, however, was not what Ajeel had come to expect when pissing off the ice mage. Instead of cold, biting words, Invel was glaring not at him but at the paperwork. And was that red spreading across Invel's face embarrassment or rage?

Instead of dealing with this, Ajeel decided to do the rational thing. Which was to cut his losses and flee the awkward situation.

"I swear, your mood swings are worse than a hormonal teenager's," groused the sand mage - unable to resist one last parting shot - hurriedly escaping Invel before fully processed the insult.

Well, great. The blindfold plan had failed.

 _Now_ how was he supposed to get the reclusive, uptight, downright frigid general to the main hall for his surprise birthday party…?

Shit… Brandish was going to be pissed about dessert being delayed. Maybe he should focus on that problem, first.

(Good grief, the things he did for that icy bastard. Or tried, to, anyway.)


	28. Worth It (Sticy)

**Three sentence meme fics are my favorite. Short and sweet.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Worth It  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Sting x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: Papalogia  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Protection** **  
**_

* * *

Once upon a time, he'd laughed at her pain; loud, full of amusement for her suffering at the hands of a guild mate, someone he respected.

How he regretted that laugh, his enjoyment at her torture - it was something he would never be able to fully forgive himself for, even if she had long ago.

It was the absolute _least_ he could do, to protect her forever.

She was worth it.


	29. Barista (Fraxus)

**I'd forgotten that I'd written this, ahahahaha...**

 **Also, in case you can't tell, I'm running out of ideas for titles.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Barista  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Freed x Laxus  
_**

 ** _Requester: bellababy671  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Barista Au** **  
**_

* * *

This was the first time Freed had seen such a… muscular barista before. The man staring him down was very tall, wide-shouldered, and blond, with a startling facial scar. And those muscles, holy crap.

Freed was enchanted.

"Are you going to order?" the barista rumbled - though instead of irritated, he seemed more amused than anything else.

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Freed quickly placed his order, paid, and went to the waiting area. His mortification at being caught staring weighed him down.

Then, when he went to pick up his readied coffee, he noticed something scrawled on the side of the cup.

A phone number.

Freed glanced up, and caught the gaze of the barista… who winked at him.


	30. Back Breaker (NaLu broship)

**Normally, I don't write NaLu since it's a notp for me. But this was written as a broship, which I am much more comfortable with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Back Breaker  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Natsu and Lucy broship  
_**

 ** _Requester: bellababy671  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **classy!Natsu and Dancer!Lucy Modern AU** **  
**_

* * *

"Put your back into it!" Lucy commanded to her best friend. "You'll never get there at this rate."

"How can I put my back into it if you're sitting on it?!" Natsu protested, just as Lucy shifted her weight, making his back scream in agony. He never should have asked her to help him with his stretches. "And I ain't going anywhere, unless we're talking about my ribcage because I think those are in my throat."

Lucy idly flipped through her magazine, only half-listening to her best friend's complaints. "Quit complaining. You'll thank me later."

Natsu almost snapped back at her, but then he was forestalled by an altogether different type of snap-back.

"Lucy! Get off! My spine! My spine!"


	31. Editorial Meeting (MardLu)

**I could have sworn I had already posted this one, but apparently not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Editorial Meeting  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mard x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"I've ways really wanted to meet you since you revised my English essay I accidentally left behind but now all I can focus on is how majestic your hair is and why can't mine be that perfect and soft and I'm so jealous a guy has better hair"** **  
**_

* * *

Lucy twisted her hands in her lap, her stomach mimicking the motions in tandem. Her drink sat in front of her - untouched. With the way her insides were behaving, it didn't seem like she'd be able to drink the coffee concoction before it turned cold. Internally, she chided herself. Meeting up with someone shouldn't be this nerve-wracking! You'd think she'd never been on a date before!

Not that this _was_ one, per se. No, this was just a friendly meet-up between her and the person who'd kindly (or maybe not so kindly, given how abrasive the comments had been) revised her essay after she'd left it behind in class. Lucy felt indebted to the mysterious individual. That had been her end of term paper - worth over half of her grade. Thanks to their markings, she'd managed to pass with flying colours. So really, she owed her academic career to them. Whoever they were.

Which was why she'd left a note of thanks in the same place she'd left the essay, along with an offer to buy them coffee.

All that was left was to wait for them to show up.

Oh god, she hoped they got the note. She really, really wanted to thank them in person.

Then a horrifying thought occurred to her. What if someone else picked up the note? And then _they_ cashed in on the free coffee offer? Would she ever be able to tell the difference between an impostor and the real deal?

That's it - she was going to have to quiz them.

If they ever showed up, that is.

...Come to think of it, did she ever mention what she looked like in the note...?

...Oh no.

"Is this seat taken?"

Lucy jumped in her chair at being addressed. There was a man standing in front of her, amusement saturating his form.

Flushing, Lucy sank in her seat, and quietly replied, "No, go right ahead."

He took up residence in the chair with far more grace than should be humanly possible.

Still embarrassed, Lucy picked up her coffee and took a sip. From over the lid, she covertly observed her new table companion.

Instantly, she was riveted by his very long, luxurious hair. Under normal circumstances, Lucy cared little for longer hairstyles on men. Sometimes it could be pulled off, but most of the cases she'd seen had been greasy, and ill-cared for.

This was something else altogether. It was the colour of ink on a page, the strands healthy and thick. Held up in a high ponytail, it fell in cascading waves down to his waist.

She hated to even think it, but it was far better cared for than her own. Lucy was already half-enamored with it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I take it?" his smooth voice interrupted her thoughts, and she jumped again in surprise.

"Y-yeah?" How did this stranger know her name...?

Wait. Unless he was...?

"It's nice to meet the person who would be so careless with both their commas and where they left their end-of-term paper."

That tone of voice... it was as if she was reading the edits all over again. No doubt about it - this was indeed the person who'd corrected her paper.

Lucy let out a weak laugh, colour sitting high in her cheeks. "Yup, that's me. Thank you so much for helping me with those corrections. Thanks to that, I got a really good grade!"

He shrugged. "The subject matter was solid and well-researched. Only your grammar required assistance."

A genuine smile bloomed across her face. "I better get you that coffee I owe you! Mr...?"

"Mard Geer," he stated. "And you don't need to bother with the coffee - I was just curious about what sort of person you would turn out to be."

"Well... thank you anyway, Mard." Lucy hesitated, and then gathered her courage. "By the way... if you don't mind me asking... what sort of products do you use on your hair?"

They stayed until the campus coffee shop closed, talking about everything under the sun.


	32. Predicament (CoLu)

**Another one I could have sworn I've posted before. Let me know if I ever accidentally repeat, okay?**

 **Also - sorry for the spamming. I just... have a lot of these to archive here. A LOT.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Predicament  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"Sometimes I question how you get into these situations, but then I remember that your guild is fucking insane."** **  
**_

* * *

"Sometimes I question how you get into these situations, but then I remember that your guild is fucking insane."

"I know you think you're funny," Lucy stated flatly, blowing a stray leaf out of her face, "but could you maybe just help me out? Without the commentary?"

"Sorry - the commentary and my help come part and parcel. What is this, like the fourth time this month I've had to get you out of a scrape?"

Lucy hung her head in exasperation... or she would have, if she weren't already upside down to begin with. "It's the sixth, actually. And fine! Just... help me up, already!"

"Hmm..." Cobra contemplated the helpless Celestial Mage, caught at a weird angle between some rocks beneath the escarpment upon which he stood. "Not sure I feel like it anymore." He shrugged. "You didn't ask nicely. And you called me unfunny. That hurts, you know."

"I didn't call you unfunny!" Lucy protested.

"You implied it."

With some glee, he watched her literally swallow her indignation.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" she conceded, in the interest of getting out of her current predicament. "Now will you pleeeeease help me up?!"

"Better," Cobra said. "But I'm not sure how exactly you plan for me to help you, seeing as I have no way to reach you. I don't have anything resembling rope, and you're _way_ too far down."

Lucy let out a screech of rage, interrupted midway by sudden coughing and choking. "Oh my god, where are all these leaves coming from?!" Lucy spat out one she'd inhaled on accident. "There's no trees up here!"

"There's shrubs," Cobra informed her cheerily, settling down on the cliff edge so he could peer down at the entrapped blond. "Nice view," he commented. It really was a long way down... over a hundred feet, conservative guess. It was good that Lucy couldn't quite see it, given her position. "Guess I could keep you company until the blue cat shows up."

Lucy groaned at him and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Cobra grinned.

"So, while we're on the topic, why _do_ you keep showing up whenever I'm in trouble?"

"Don't you know questioning your luck is the surest way to make it dry up?"

* * *

When Team Natsu had eventually shown up and flown her to safe ground once more, the apologies made their rounds. Though Happy couldn't resist teasing, "Are you sure you didn't wet yourself? It suuure was a long ways down! I bet you were _scared!_ "

Surprised, Lucy thought about it for a moment. Sending a side-glance at her companion throughout the ordeal, Lucy's mouth quirked upwards in a small smile. "Nah; I wasn't scared at all. I had someone there to help keep my mind off it."


	33. Win-Win (Stingza)

**Last one for tonight. Expect more tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Win-Win  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Sting x Erza  
_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Sting x Erza Fluff** **  
**_

* * *

Turning on the communications lacrima, Erza smiled as her fellow Guild Master's face swam into view. "Hello there, Sting," she greeted the grinning dragon slayer. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What, I can't just call up an old friend just to chat?" Sting teased, goodnaturedly. "Well… all joking aside, I really did call just to congratulate you. So…" He threw out his arms in a wide arc. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sting."

"We should totally throw a party in your honor," were the next words out of his mouth.

Really, his enthusiasm was infectious; Erza had to admit that that sounded like an amazing idea. Especially as a way for the guild to rebond. It definitely had merit.

"Unfortunately, there are several matters that we have to clear up here. So I'll have to decline," she informed him. At his crestfallen expression, she added, "Although afterward… I think a party would be great idea Sting."

He perked up immediately. "Aw yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" he shouted into the lacrima.

"Stop shouting, we can hear you all the way from the main hall!" came a distant yell from Sting's end.

Turning, Sting boomed back, "Shut up, Rogue! I'm busy!"

"With what, exactly? Paperwork, I hope! You're majorly behind! Get back to work, and stop flirting already!"

"I ain't flirting!" Sting protested, his ears turning as crimson as Erza's hair.

Erza let out a delicate cough, to let him know that she was still there.

Great swatches of Sting's face coloured at the sound, and he faced the lacrima properly again. "So uh… yeah. A party. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. After your… whatever is done. We're on, then? For the party! I mean… we're on for the party, yeah?"

"Yes," Erza agreed. "I think a celebration would be wonderful for everyone in our respective guilds."

Sting's shoulders relaxed, the tension draining from them. "Awesome. Looking forward to it!"

"Likewise. Oh and… Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"I like strawberry cake."

He stared at her. "…Huh?"

"Goodbye, Sting." Any reply was cut off as she severed the lacrima connection.

Erza leaned back in the Guild Master chair, contemplating the conversation she'd just had. Eventually, she just shrugged.

Sting was cute, and there would be cake.

Win-Win.


	34. Blackmail (Mirajane & Mest broship)

**I honestly have no idea where this came from, but it was a lot of fun. Also, I now headcanon this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Blackmail  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mirajane and Mest broship  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"I've done a lot of dumb stuff, and I've forgotten a lot, but I think I'd remember that!"** **  
**_

* * *

"I've done a lot of dumb stuff, and I've forgotten a lot, but I think I'd remember that!"

Mirajane raised a delicate eyebrow at that. "Oh?" she inquired, something in her tone and posture declaring something very different than what had actually passed her lips. It said to Mest, "Challenge accepted."

He swallowed thickly; he could call this bluff. She was bluffing, right? She had to be. There was no possible way she-

"Then… what is this?" The barmaid produced an old photograph from thin air, held up between two fingers in a trick undoubtedly picked up from Cana at some point.

Mest squeaked and swiped at the photographic evidence of what was apparently his shame. A shame he still did not remember in the slightest but there it was. Undeniable proof.

"Not so fast!" Mirajane giggled, the photograph vanishing. "If you want this, you're going to have to work for it."

Resigned to his fate as errand boy for the indeterminable future, Mest hung his head and sighed. "That's the only copy, right?"

"…Sure it is."

That did not sound promising to him, but it wasn't as if he had any other recourse. "Fine. I owe you. One favor per photograph, only!"

A smile as sweet as it was cruel spread across Mirajane's angelic visage. "Sounds perfectly fair to me!"

Oh she had boxes and boxes full of these stored away. Who knew Mest would be so sensitive over simple photographs of his younger self?

Even if they did show off his lustrous, canary yellow mowhawk he'd sported at the time (and there were a number of photographs, too, of its inevitable destruction via Natsu's fire breath - prompting the dejected mage's switch to a shaved hairstyle for the next decade).

This was the best find she'd made yet amongst the guild's old archives.


	35. Cooties (Gratsu)

**I loved writing this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Cooties  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Gray x Natsu  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"That's my sternum, you idiot." + Gray** **  
**_

* * *

"That's my sternum, you idiot."

Natsu peered down at his long-time rival, the ice mage glaring daggers at him. "Pretty sure I'm sitting on your chest, actually. What, did your brain freeze solid?"

"My sternum is _in_ my chest, you flaming walnut! Get your bony ass off of me!"

"Make me!" Natsu challenged, wiggling his derriere and digging it further into Gray's chest, just to prove his point. "Or are you too afraid touching my ass will give you cooties!"

Gray scowled. "Only girls have cooties, charcoal breath! And seriously, _cooties_? What are you, five?"

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice asked sweetly. "Who has cooties, again?"

Sweat began to pour down Natsu and Gray's skin, as they looked up into the smiling face of their blonde teammate, and the carefully blank one of their redheaded one.

"Yes, do tell," Erza intoned. "Girls have... cooties, was it."

Natsu needed no further prompting to leap off of Gray, and book it for his life.

"Goddammit, Natsu!" Gray yelled, scrambling after him. "Don't leave me to deal with this by myself!"

"Every man for himself!"


	36. Distraction (Midza)

**Cana and Midnight broship worked its way into this, but I kinda like it a lot. Must have more broship between them in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Distraction  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Midnight x Erza  
_**

 ** _Requester: howlingwolvesonfire  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "Well...I guess it's not entirely morally unacceptable." Midza  
**_

* * *

"Well... I guess it's not... _entirely_ morally unacceptable," Erza reluctantly conceded.

Nearby, Midnight snorted into his drink. "If Erik were here, he'd say not to trust card mage to run a poker tournament. No matter _what_ the stakes were."

Cana huffed in mock indignation. "What, the former criminal doesn't trust little old me?"

"No."

Erza stared sharply at her brunette friend. "Cana," she said. "No funny business. This tournament will be clean."

She saluted. "Gotcha, boss-lady." The moment Erza had stepped out of earshot, she sidled over to Midnight. "So," she began, leaning just a little too close to him for comfort. "What will it take to persuade you to... help me in this little endeavor." Her eyes twinkled. "She'll be watching me like a hawk, but you she won't even consider." The card mage laughed. "Illusion magic could be so handy in a card tournament, and we'd make a killing. What do you say?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Erza's seen through my illusions before," Midnight informed her. "And then she beat me into the ground. Whatever you've got cooking up, it isn't going to work."

Cana pouted. "You're no fun." After a moment, a smirk crawled onto her face anew - a devious thing that did not bode well for her fellow guild mates' pocket books. "Since your magic is out... what do you say to running distraction on Erza instead?"

Midnight glanced over at the redhead. "Depends on what that entails. What did you have in mind?"

The grin on Cana's face only grew, and she clapped him on the shoulder. "Just good, old-fashioned romancin'."

"...I'm in."

"Excellent!"

Erza would thank her someday for this.

After all, her cards said so.

And they were never wrong.


	37. Strange Fairy Tale (Flareon)

**I am seriously considering making a much, much longer version of this one. I loved it.**

 **Also, whoo, I've almost reached 20k for this drabble series! ...Posted, anyway. There's still a lot that I've haven't posted yet. Just scratching the surface, folks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Strange Fairy Tale  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Flare x Leon  
_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Rapunzel AU  
**_

* * *

Now… Lyon had heard a few fairy tales in his time. After all, who hadn't? And the tale of a maiden trapped in a tower was a common one - whether she put there by a jealous witch denied her just payment for her hard-grown vegetables, or by a father intent on keeping horny teenage boys away from his daughter made little difference to the ending of the tale. Eventually a prince would come by, climb the maiden's long, flowing hair, and then they would escape together and live happily ever after.

The trapped maiden's hair catching on fire after he tried to climb it was a new story element for him, though. Also, the prince landing on his ass and bruising his tailbone was something he'd never encountered in these tales, either.

"You pulled my hair!" the maiden shouted, flinging pans, and anything else she could reach out the window, pelting the hapless prince. "How dare you?! This hair was a gift from The Eternal Flame himself! How rude!"

This was going to be a strange fairy tale indeed.


	38. Unusual Roommates (LahCana)

**I love this pairing so much. So much.**

 **Also, it's going to be in one of my main fics, but you'll have to wait and see which one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Unusual Roommates  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cana x Lahar  
_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **Roommate AU** **  
**_

* * *

Cana and Lahar just _didn't work_ as roommates; he was too quiet, neat, orderly, and rule-abiding while she was the exact opposite and then some. Clashing was inevitable, and it could be loud and biting and rancorous.

But whenever he came back to the room, fuming and even more high-strung than usual, Cana would shove a bottle of alcohol into his hands and begin the long, arduous process of dragging out into the light whatever it was that was bothering him.

And whenever she came back to room, too quiet and uninterested in any of her favorite activities, he'd fuss over her, making sure she bathed, drank something non-alcoholic for a change, and got a decently healthy meal into her and just mother her until she stopped looking quite so fragile.

So most of the time, they didn't work.

But sometimes they did.


	39. Serenade (GaJane)

**I never talk about this pairing, but it's one of my favorites. I just love it so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Serenade  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Gajeel x Mirajane  
_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Singing Lessons AU** **  
**_

* * *

Lucy nearly spat out her drink all over Cana when she finally processed what Mirajane was telling her. "You _volunteered_ to give Gajeel singing lessons? Why would you do that to yourself?!"

"I'm sitting right here, Lucy," the Iron Dragon Slayer grumbled from further down the bar. "I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Yeah, and _we've_ heard your voice," the blonde replied.

"Hey!"

"Well I think Gajeel has a lovely voice!" Mirajane defended him. "He just needs a little proper vocal training is all. His guitar skills are rock solid, too."

"Forget rock, my skills are like iron!" Gajeel crowed triumphantly. "Mira! We should put on a concert and show these losers how it's done!"

Mirajane clapped her hands together in enthusiasm. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! Hold on, let me get my equipment!"

Lucy groaned and collapsed onto the countertop, preemptively covering her ears to avoid the discordant wailing about to ensue.


	40. Rain and Thunder (Laxuvia)

**Another favorite pairing. *sighs dreamily***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Rain and Thunder  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Laxus x Juvia  
_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Caught In A Thunderstorm AU** **  
**_

* * *

When Laxus had first found out that Juvia hated the rain, he had laughed, and laughed and laughed.

Then he had dragged her outside into a storm the first opportunity he got - to reeducate her on the wonders of thunderstorms (or so he claimed).

It was the first time Juvia had found someone who was willing to experience the rain with her.


	41. Stolen Glances (CoLu)

**Happy birthday, Gem! Have some CoLu!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Stolen Glances  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: Papalogia  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."** **  
**_

* * *

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

The confession was unexpected, to say the least. Cobra hadn't meant to say it, to acknowledge this in any way. He would have been content to let Lucy go on with her life, thinking her glances successfully stolen at a moment of his inattentiveness - a thief of brief gazes, taking only this and nothing more of him. Demanding nothing. Not even that he become aware of her... what, exactly?

For all that he could see the way she looked at him, her mind was a confusing haze of half-understood emotion and wispy, gossamer thoughts that fluttered and scattered at the slightest touch.

So what had changed, to prompt him to point it out? Maybe it was he who had changed. Been affected by her. despite the removed nature of her observations. By her respect for his personal space, that her interest might not be welcomed.

The blonde's gaze was now reserved for the ground, her ears crimson with shame. Caught by his own, harsh and keen, purple one. "I'm sorry." She didn't deny her crime; she merely awaited his judgement.

"...I never said stop."

And perhaps he really didn't mind at all.


	42. Too Early For This (MardLu)

**As a continuation of Gem's birthday celebrations, have a MardLu!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Too Early For This  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mard Geer x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: Anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"I realize it's like 2 AM but you're being obnoxiously loud and I have a class early in the morning so please kindly shUT UP."** **  
**_

* * *

"I realize it's like 2 AM but you're being obnoxiously loud and I have a class early in the morning so please kindly shUT UP."

Mard stared blankly at the frazzled girl standing in his doorway. She was blonde, her hair up in a sideways ponytail - or rather, it was falling out of one. (He couldn't tell if it was meant to be a side ponytail or if it had shifted on her head at some point and the young woman had simply failed to notice or care enough to fix it.) There were dark splotches under her bloodshot eyes (which she was using to glare at him). A student at Fiore University, or so declared the over-sized sweatshirt she was wearing.

He'd never seen her before in his life.

And he had no idea was she was talking about.

Mostly because he'd just woken up himself, and was less than thrilled to be conscious at this unholy hour.

After all, _he_ had a class in the early morning as well. Though, it was as professor, not student.

Finally, he managed to respond, "...I beg your pardon?"

"Your music!" she hissed at him. "I can't concentrate on this paper! Seriously, who blasts Metalicana at this hour of the night?!"

Mard continued to stare blankly at her, not quite processing what she was saying. Music? Him? At this hour? Certainly not _that_ genre of music.

Then faintly, he heard strained cords of music wafting through the corridor.

He leaned on his door-frame, a smirk crawling across his face. "I think you have me confused." Mard pointed to the ceiling. "I believe your _upstairs_ neighbor is the one blasting that horrible racket." Then pointed down. "And not your _downstairs_ neighbor... _me_."

Opening her mouth to protest, the girl paused, hearing the same distant screeching that he did. All colour fled from her face, as she realized her mistake.

"Oh god," she uttered, completely mortified. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

"...Perhaps I'm overstepping my boundaries," Mard observed, "but if you're mistaking up and down, I would recommend turning in for the night."

She sighed. "I'll try. After I'm done - I only have the closing to finish but I can't concentrate at all."

Contemplating the situation for a minute, Mard said, "I assume it's Jackal making the racket." It wouldn't be the first time. "Knock on his door, and let him know that apartment #1-B said to shut it. He'll comply." He'd better. Jackal was in his class, and knew full well that his Professor lived on the bottom floor of the same apartment building (thanks to a chance run-in). It was the blond chemist's fault Mard wasn't getting any sleep, anyway.

Nodding, the girl agreed. "Thank you! And again... I'm sorry about the mix-up."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night!"

* * *

The next morning, Mard found a note slipped under his door - the words THANK YOU written huge upon them, along with a coupon for a bakery a block away.

* * *

It was almost a full semester later that Mard saw the girl again. Despite their living in the same building, somehow they hadn't crossed paths.

He had walked into his new class, and when he looked up at the students...

Mard couldn't help his smirk as he watched one blonde head in particular sink down, its owner trying desperately not to be noticed.

Roll call, for once, was going to be enjoyable.


	43. The Other Blonde (Lurano)

**Co-BRO is always a treat to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: The Other Blonde  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Sorano x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: Cobrakiin  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "I hope you know that the skirt is short on purpose"  
**_

* * *

Meredy watched with rapt attention as Sorano ran a needle through her latest feather-engulfed garment of choice. It was a smooth, rhythmic process to observe. Over and under, over and under.

When Sorano was through with her adjustment, she tied off the thread, and held the still-unfinished dress up. There was still quite a lot to be done before it would be ready to wear, but the woman was satisfied with the progress she'd made that night.

"That's going to be really pretty when it's done," Meredy said in awe.

"Seems like the bottom edge is a little... short, though," interjected Jellal. "Are you going to add another skirt?"

Sorano scoffed at the suggestion, but it was Erik that snorted out a reply. "I hope you know that the skirt is short on purpose."

Meredy's eyes twinkled. "Does that mean you're hoping to catch someone's attention in particular?!"

"O-Of course not!" Sorano defended, her cheeks dusted with pink. "Don't be absurd. I simply like short hems." She gestured to her current attire. "Obviously."

This was true, but Meredy wasn't fooled.

"Not buying it~" she sang. Meredy scooted a little closer to her guild mate. "Who are you interested in, huh? Would this have anything to do with our upcoming visit to Fairy Tail? Don't make me get Erik to spit it out."

"It's the blonde!" he called out.

Traitor.

"Laxus?!" Jellal's face contorted in surprise. Then he coughed, and scrambled to regain some dignity. "I mean... good for... you?"

"Save it," Erik laughed, "Wrong blonde!" He made a vague gesture in his chest area. "The other blonde."

Comprehension dawned on Jellal's face. "Oh, Lucy."

Meredy slapped Sorano on the back. "I'm rooting for you!"

Sorano hissed at her teammates, which only made them laugh all the harder at her predicament.


	44. Rainfall (Shalily)

**I find this pairing quite cute, to be honest. (For those of you who have forgotten - Shagotte is Carla's mother, the Exceed Queen.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Rainfall  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Shagotte x Pantherlily  
_**

 ** _Requester: indayiashow  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Modern Human AU  
**_

* * *

Shagotte sat on the couch and looked out at the falling rain, her forehead pressed to the cool window pane. The world was lit in soft grays and blues, and the water drummed out a steady beat on her roof.

Her eyes drooped, until they were half-shut. Days like this were her favorite, though most others claimed them dreary. But to Shagotte, they reminded her of the time she first met her husband as they both ran for the meager cover of a store awning. A downpour had hit with no prior warning, and the pair had both been caught by surprise and without umbrellas. So they had been forced to wait out the storm beside one another - two strangers, staring out at the rain.

Lily, for all that he was a giant of a man that looked as if he could snap a metal pole in half (with his bare hands no less), had been shaking with terror from the flashing lightning, and rolling thunder. His trembling had ceased, however, the moment, Shagotte placed a hand on his arm.

Today, there was no thunder. Only the rain, and the steady beat of her own heart, lulling her fast to sleep.

Some time later, Lily found her there, with a small smile on her face. He sat beside his slumbering wife, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Then he pulled her against his chest and allowed him eyes to droop closed as well.

Even if the rain turned to thunder, they were both alright so long as they were together.


	45. Near Miss (Lyoza)

**I actually wrote another version of this, that after some editing I will be posting as the first chapter in a long fic. But for the meantime, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Near Miss  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Erza x Lyon  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 _ **Prompt: no prompt  
**_

* * *

Erza was silent on the boat with the others, headed back to civilization proper. She felt strung out, and raw all over. As if her armor had been stripped from her.

Wrapped up in her thoughts of the ordeal the coalition had just survived, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps until she saw boots in the corner of her vision. Erza glanced up, to meet the guarded gaze of Lyon Vastia.

He indicated the space beside her with a graceful sweep of his hand. Really, why must ice mages always be so… Gray was like this too, even during his gangly adolescent phase. Did it come from the fact that their magic was one of creation, not destruction? Of artistry, not broken bones and blood?

"May I join you for a minute?" Lyon asked, his voice level, with barely any inflection to betray his thoughts.

Something about that quality resonated with Erza. It was something she knew well.

She nodded at him, and repeated his gesture with her gauntleted hand. "Be my guest."

He sat down beside her, and a tense silence befell them.

"Did you need something from me, Lyon?" Erza inquired after a minute or two.

Lyon hummed a moment. "I was just coming to see how your arm was holding up."

Erza gently touched the limb with her other hand. The agonizing poison had long since departed, but still… it was if she could yet feel the echo of the coarse, burning liquid clawing its way through her veins. "It is healed, thanks to Wendy," she informed him. "Although whether there will be other side effects, only time will tell."

He nodded, accepting her answer. "I'm… glad. It would have been a shame to maim a warrior of your caliber."

A smile pulled at the edge of Erza's mouth. "And yet you seemed more than ready to do so. Thank you for that, by the way. For understanding." In the split second they'd made eye contact on that hill, he'd understood what had needed to be done. And was willing to do it. She was grateful. So grateful for that. "The others…"

"Would have hesitated, or been unable to deliver a clean blow," he finished. "Though I must admit, it's odd to hear you thanking me for that."

Giving him a half-shrug, she explained, "There are prosthetics on the market that I could have made do with. Their quality is superb, and I have the funds. Aside from which, my eye is already false. It matters little if more of my body becomes so. I will not be a hindrance to my comrades."

"You're incorrect there," he said. "It matters. Regardless, I'm pleased it didn't come to that."

"Likewise."

They spent the rest of the trip in companionable silence.


	46. Colliding With The Past (Jeltear)

**Not entirely certain how this turned into a yakuza au. I swear that was not my intention when I started typing. But I'm pretty pleased with it nonetheless.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Colliding With The Past  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Ultear  
_**

 ** _Requester: lockandk3yfiction  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Funeral  
**_

* * *

Meredy peeked curiously out from behind her adopted mother's skirt. The cemetery was chilly, and there were dead leaves scattered all over the graves. She shivered, and adjusted her muffs.

"Cold?" Ultear asked, her lips curled in the hint of a fond smile. At her answering nod, Ultear crouched in front of the twelve year old. "How about you go to the grave ahead of me, and start pulling the weeds, and maybe sweep away the leaves? I'll bring the water to clean the grave, along with something warm for us to drink."

That perked her up. "I saw a vending machine on the way here."

"Then that's what we'll do. Do you remember the way?"

"Of course!" Without further ado, Meredy dashed off amongst the labyrinth of grave markers.

"Be careful!"

She barely registered her mother's voice, and soon the sight of her disappeared from her view. Her pace hardly slowed the further she went, for her feet knew the path well. Rounding a corner a little too fast, she didn't notice the man beyond until she'd barreled into him, full tilt.

All of the breath in his chest escaped in a whoosh as she rammed his solar plexus. He doubled over, gasping for air.

Meredy, for her part, did not escape the encounter unscathed. Her head was spinning from where it had collided with the man's ribcage.

"Are you… alright?" the man wheezed.

Woozy, she nodded slightly, but that just made her stomach clench unpleasantly.

Firm hands gripped her shoulders. "That's not a good look; here, sit down - put your head between your knees."

She complied, and a moment or two later, she did feel better. Her stomach settled, and world did as well. "Thank you," she whispered. "Sorry for running into you."

"You're welcome. And it's no trouble."

Now that her vision wasn't swimming, she took the opportunity to appraised the man she'd collided with. He wasn't especially tall, had quite the blue hair, and a prominent facial tattoo. Which probably meant that he was someone she shouldn't be associating with, according to her teachers. (Which also left Meredy wondering how the inevitable home visit would go, given the number of rough men that lived in Grandfather Hades's mansion with her and Ultear.) Then Meredy noticed that he was dressed in formal wear. Formal wear she remembered seeing a lot of two years ago, when Ultear had taken her in.

"Were you at a funeral?" she asked him bluntly.

If he was surprised by her rudeness, he didn't show it. "I was," he stated. "An old friend of mine's." He indicated the marker her back was pressed up against. "His name was Simon."

Her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," he said, smiling in the same sort of pleasant, off-putting way that Ultear did sometimes.

As if summoned by mere thought, Ultear's voice drifted along the grave markers. "Meredy!"

"Over here, Ul!" she replied.

"Ul?" the man questioned, curiosity clear in his gaze.

"My mother," Meredy explained.

That made his eyebrows shoot up. "Your mother is…"

"Milkovich, Ultear. And I'm Milkovich, Meredy." Belatedly, she bowed to him.

He did so as well. "Fernandes, Jellal."

As Ultear rounded the same corner Meredy had - but at a more reasonable speed - she abruptly froze in her tracks upon spotting the pair.

"Jellal," she greeted carefully, a wariness in her eyes that Meredy had only seen once before, when Ultear had attended her graduation from primary school.

"Ultear," Jellal returned with far more ease.

The tension between them was palpable.

But Meredy was far more interested in the drinks resting in the bag hanging from Ultear's arm.

She would let the adults sort out their foolish adult things by themselves, and keep Simon company in the meanwhile.


	47. Chained No More (Lucinvel)

**Hey, guys! Nanowrimo has officially begun, so I'm way bogged down with that. I'll try to transfer more of my drabbles over here over the course of the month. One for each day, if possible. So here's the one for yesterday, haha.  
**

 **Who knows, might expand this at some point. I've taken quite a liking to this pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Chained No More  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Invel x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: welcome-to-the-scepter-4  
_**

 _ **Prompt: no prompt  
**_

* * *

"This is impossible." Invel took a step back, staring in horror as his ice chain was pulled apart. "How did you…"

The blonde woman gave him a lopsided smile. "Being chained to a giant clock intent on erasing me from existence might have given me some resistance against this sort of magic." She dropped the remnants of the ice chain, her hands burning from the cold.

He took another step back, as she stepped forward.

Her hand reached into her pouch. She brought forth a glimmering, golden key, and brandished it towards him.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Ram! Aries!"

Light surrounded her, and from it a spirit stepped forth. Pink wool surrounding the both of them - protection from the chill.

"Another thing you should know about me," she said, her smile never dropping, and her eyes hard as ice.

"I refuse to hurt my friends. Ever."

Invel pushed up his glasses. "That sounds like a challenge."


	48. Shopping and Potting (JellaJane)

**Barely Day 2 of Nanowrimo and it is KICKING MY ASS. I have reblogged many cakes already on my Tumblr.  
**

 **Expect a lot of Mirajane fics for a bit. I went on a Mirajane writing binge to spite an asshole.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Shopping and Potting  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Mirajane  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Shopping  
**_

* * *

Mirajane critically appraised the list in her hand, her lips a thin line of displeasure at the inked words.

"Is something wrong?" Jellal inquired, a little concerned at how fast the barmaid of Fairy Tail had gone from bright and sunny to… well her title of She-Devil seemed much more appropriate to him now. Was his list going to spontaneously burst into flames from her stare alone?

She remained silent for several moments longer, before setting the paper on the bar counter. Absently, she smoothed the edges. "I have to wonder at how you and your guild mates have managed to survive for eight years on this alone."

"Oh… No, not at all. This list is just for things that we can't get while we're on the move. We actually forage a lot of our meals," Jellal explained, trying to figure out when the best opportunity to pry the list away from her was with less risk of losing his fingers. "Boil water, throw a bit of meat and whatever else we've managed to find into the pot, and we can keep eating from it for a week. We just add more ingredients as we go."

Mirajane recoiled from him in horror. "Please tell me you're using potting to keep it fresh…?"

He stared blankly at her. "Potting?"

They must all have stomachs made of cast iron. And immune systems to make a god jealous. "If you melt butter on top of your… pot of meat, and allow it to harden, it seals it in from bacteria and the like. Then you just scrape off the butter when you want to eat it again. It was used as a way to keep things fresh before refrigeration and ice lacrimas became widely available."

"That's a really clever idea." Jellal was quite impressed. "I'll have to try that." He paused, and then added, "Assuming I can get my hands on butter, anyway."

That was a fair point. "How about you and I go shopping together?" Mirajane suggested, tapping his list with her fingertip. "I do know some tricks to eating well on the road. And we can get you an ice lacrima to keep things from getting… rancid."

"I would really appreciate that, Mirajane. Lacrima sales are tracked, and it's difficult to get my hands on the raw materials these days."

Then Mirajane smiled at him, back to her cheerful self. "Let me turn the bar over to Kinana, and we'll get going."


	49. Excitement (Juvia & Team Natsu broship)

**Day 3 of Nanowrimo. I hit the angst already. So here, have a funny.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Excitement  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Juvia and Team Natsu broship  
_**

 ** _Requester: kiss-me-khaos  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"I'm like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it's a really solid plan." + Juvia** **  
**_

* * *

Juvia was convinced that her life was going to end this day. Tagging along with Team Natsu in order to be closer to her precious Gray-sama had finally backfired on her.

This team was _insane._

And okay… so she'd already known that from the start. But this was a whole new level that she hadn't quite been prepared to experience.

Dangling over a live volcano's bubbling crater? Really?

If it weren't for the fact that she was literally tied to Gray-sama right now, she was pretty sure she would have evaporated already.

"You sure this will work, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes! I mean… I'm like 20% sure this plan will work. The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it's a really solid plan," explained the celestial mage.

"So we just follow the plan, then?" Juvia whispered, her heart already sinking.

If there was one thing Juvia knew about Lucy's plans…

It was that Natsu _never_ followed them.

"So on my signal, we'll go, alright?"

"Go?" Natsu shouted. "You got it!"

"Wait, no!" screeched Lucy. "Not ye-EEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The group was suddenly sent plummeting, as Natsu burnt through the rope holding them up.

This had been a bad plan. A very bad plan.

Later, pulling themselves over the crater's rim (and somehow all still intact), Juvia vowed to never again go with them on a group job.

She was all for excitement in her life…

 _But not this kind!_


	50. Sadist (Veledy)

**It would appear that I owe you 6 of these. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Sadist  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Meredy x Invel  
_**

 ** _Requester: lockandk3yfiction  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"Chained"** **  
**_

* * *

Whatever Invel had expected of this battle, he had most certainly not been expecting to be chained by another - let alone the pink haired woman smiling cruelly at him now.

He paled as she smirked and held up a large, beautiful white plume (no doubt scavenged from the dress of her guild mate), before wiggling it beneath her nose… resulting in the worst sneeze he'd ever heard, followed shortly by the absolute worst one he'd ever experienced.

His last thought before she brought out the hot peppers was that he was dealing with a sadist the likes of which could send the Emperor running for the hills.


	51. Kiss It Better (ErLu & LuLi)

**I ended up doing two pairings in this fic, but it's not quite a threesome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Kiss It Better  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Erza x Lucy, Lisanna x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: captain-pkpop  
_**

 _ **Prompt** **:** **"** **Person 1 burns their lip on a drink and Person 2 laughs before asking, "Need someone to kiss it better." As a joke, but 1 takes it seriously and is waiting for 2 to kiss them. For LuLi or ErLu?"** **  
**_

* * *

Lucy hummed contentedly, her fingers curled around the steaming mug of hot buttered rum Mirajane had just placed in front of her. The warmth of the alcohol seeped through her veins, suffusing her with much needed warmth after the cold trek through the snow to get to the guild.

To her left, Erza nursed a drink of her own, though Lucy couldn't recall what the redhead had ordered. Something with a long name, and three buttered rums ago. Lucy was vaguely aware that the guild was crowded, and it would have been much noisier if not for the blanket of intoxication muffling the din of yet another brawl breaking out.

"You might want to slow down, Lucy," Erza advised as the blonde brought the cup to her lips.

"M' fine," Lucy murmured, taking a sip of the delicious, spiced drink. Honestly, she knew her own limit-

She coughed and spewed the hot alcohol back into the mug, her upper lip bright red.

Erza peered at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I burnt myself…"

Her teammate snorted. "I warned you not to be hasty. Need someone to kiss it better?" she teased, more than half gone herself by this point. Maybe it was time to check her own drinking.

Lucy considered the suggestion for a brief moment, and then her lashes fluttered shut, and her lips pursed in Erza's direction.

Surprised that she had been taken literally, Erza hesitated for a second too long.

An arm reached across Lucy from her other side, gently turning her cheek around.

It was Lucy's turn for surprise, her eyes opening as lips were pressed against her own.

The kiss was brief, and chaste.

When it was over Lucy stared, dumbfounded, as Lisanna smiled brightly back at her, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Feel better, Lucy?"

Rendered mute, Lucy could only nod.

Erza, however, doubled over in laughter.


	52. Nostalgia Lane (Gravy)

**Here's the third. Three more to go. I should have waited until Thanksgiving to post this here, but whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Nostalgia Lane  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Gray x Levy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt** **:** **"Thanksgiving Traditions"** **  
**_

* * *

Levy parked her car along the street in front of a large, old, brown house. Prominent on the lawn stood a weathered sign that needed a fresh coat of paint or two, but still clearly read, "Fairy Tail Home For Children." Levy spared it a fond smile, thinking of all the years she had spent here.

Opening the door, she stepped out - a brisk wind ruffling her sundress. The garment was not nearly warm enough for the time of year, she knew. But then, she would be spending most of the day indoors in a too-hot kitchen full of bustling people.

She just had to _make_ it to the warmth of the house.

Shutting the door, she walked around to the other side and pulled it open. Levy wrestled with the two over-full paper bags of groceries, maneuvering them until one arm was wrapped around each. She withdrew, stepping back carefully around the car door. Then Levy gave the metal a quick hip-check to knock it closed, and once satisfied that it sufficiently was, she took a step towards the house -

Only to come to a grinding halt, nearly slipping and falling at the sudden stop.

Levy glanced back at the car to see what had stopped her advance, discovering her dress caught in the car door.

"Are you kidding me?" she muttered under her breath. A shiver passed through her as another gust ruffled her dress, goose flesh raising on her arms.

A deep chuckle drew her attention, and she looked towards the source. Fast approaching from the house was a dark haired man as ill-dressed for the weather as she in his shorts and tank top.

"Need help with those?" Gray asked, his arms outstretched for the bags before the words had even fully left his mouth.

Levy smiled up at her old friend. "Thanks, Gray. Timely rescue."

"I'm good at that," he said with a wink, balancing the bags carefully. Once Levy had extricated herself from the car door, he passed one of them back to her. "So, how's life been for you lately?"

"Pretty good," she told him. "I got a new job."

"Really? Where at?"

"The museum. They have a shipment of new - well, actually they're very old - scrolls that they need translated."

He shot her a grin. "That sounds right up your alley!"

"So how about you?" Levy questioned, as they passed by the old sign on the front lawn. "Still working as a pastry chef at that one bakery?"

"Patisserie," Gray gently corrected. "And actually, we're working on a new menu for the holiday season. You should stop by and check it out."

"That sounds great actually. I'll have to find time to do that."

As they approached the door, Gray leaned over to conspiratorially yet loudly whisper, "You'll have to beat Erza to it though. She'll eat through the entire shop on some days."

"Oh, will I, Gray?"

The man froze in place, eyes going wide with fear as he stared at the cross redhead in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed, and her foot tapping impatiently, Erza brandished a ladle like a sword in their direction. "You two are late! Natsu and I have been here since yesterday preparing."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gray wondered aloud.

Levy stifled a giggle.

Erza huffed, turning and holding the door open for them. "Well, get in, then. The kids will be happy to see you two." She paused. "Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" the pair chimed back, entering the home they had all once shared, long ago.

It hadn't changed much, Levy observed. The wallpaper had been updated, she saw.

But the warmth inside, and the casual bickering of Gray and Natsu as the pair ran into each other, was still very much the same.


	53. Surprises (MiraFreed)

**I can't believe I haven't posted any MiraFreed here yet, alsdkjflkdsjlk. I love this pairing so much.**

 **Also, this was done as part of a "not so nsfw" challenge - where the starter sentence _sounds_ dirty, but _could_ be completely innocent. I made it my mission to make them all innocent.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Surprises  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mirajane x Freed  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt** **:** **"Put this blindfold on. I have something to show you."** **  
**_

* * *

"Put this blindfold on. I have something to show you."

Freed gave his wife an apprehensive look as she held out the strip of cloth to him. In truth, it wasn't a blindfold at all, but one of Freed's ties (he preferred cravats, though he still kept a few ties around just in case the need for one arose). The beaming smile on Mirajane's face was in no way any indication of what she had in mind, or so experience told him.

"Mirajane," he reminded her gently, "while normally I'm not adverse to… whatever this is for…" honestly, when both parties were demons, a blindfold was _tame,_ "we did promise to meet up with my team and your siblings for dinner. It wouldn't do to be late." Much as he loved playtime, and his wife, there were certain things Freed would not do under any circumstances. Being late ranked very high on that list. He was a demon, yes, but a punctual one.

Throwing her head back with a laugh, Mirajane forced the cloth into his hands. "We won't be late. I promise."

He couldn't restrain his curiosity, nor his fond smile for her. "Very well." Deft fingers secured the blindfold over his eyes in short order.

After a few moments, and some rustling noises (and several giggles from Mirajane), Freed felt something else pressed into his hands. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to decipher by touch what he was holding. It felt almost like photo paper, but not… quite. He was having a hard time placing it.

Before he could venture a guess, the blindfold fell around his neck, undone by Mirajane. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her chin on his collarbone.

As Freed stared in wonder at what he held in his hands, Mirajane softly whispered, "Feels real now, doesn't it?"

He nodded, rendered mute with emotion, and Mirajane pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I can't wait to show everyone that we're going to be parents."


	54. The Practical Thing To Do (Meruvia)

**I plan to do something similar to this scene in Begin Again (When You Reach The End), because Crime Sorciere did Juvia a dirty in canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: The Practical Thing To Do (Meruvia)  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Meredy x Juvia  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 _ **Prompt** **:** **"Practical"** **  
**_

* * *

It made perfect sense to Meredy. Really, there was no solution MORE practical than this for the situation. Everyone would be happy. No one would feel betrayed, even though some hurt was inevitable. Despair could be staved off for the person that mattered so much to Meredy. The light, the open blue sky… it could be preserved for the woman that had given Meredy so much.

So why couldn't Jellal and Erza see that? Hell, why couldn't GRAY?! He of all people should have understood the best!

But her opinion fell of ears that did not want to listen. Ears that still heard a petite little girl's whining complaints, and not the arguments of the adult woman she was.

Why were they pushing her aside? Why wouldn't they hear what Meredy had to say? It was the best for everyone!

She set her mouth in a grim line. With a glance to Erik, and his resulting slow nod, she confirmed his silence on her plan.

So while Gray began his infiltration of Avatar at Erza and Jellal's behest… and while the pair were distracted…

She couldn't allow Juvia to fall, not when she could prevent it.

Meredy was going to bring Juvia home to Crime Sorciere.

It was really the only practical thing to do."


	55. Heavenly Body (Jellal, Cana)

**With this, I'm all caught up!**

 **And I had way too much fun with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Heavenly Body  
_**

 ** _Pairing: none, Jellal Fernandes & Cana Alberona  
_**

 ** _Requester: singularred  
_**

 _ **Prompt** **: ace! Jellal** **  
**_

* * *

"Yo, it's Jellal!" crooned Cana, sliding into the seat beside the slowly suffocating man.

"It's Mystogan, Cana. Please call me Mystogan. You never know who might be listening." Especially with the Magic Council's box seats _right there._

She scoffed and took a chug from a bottle.

Irritated, he pulled at his collar, trying to coax some air into the stifling outfit. "Speaking of my counterpart, how did he survive the summer wearing this outfit?"

Cana shrugged. "His thing was sleep magic. He could've just knocked us all out and danced around naked with no one the wiser." She paused, a sultry smile spreading across her face. "You know," she positively purred, leaning in close to the criminal, "I bet you have an ace or two up your sleeves. And I wouldn't mind if you were to dance around me with that… Heavenly Body of yours…"

"It's called a Heavenly Body because you can't touch it. And the only ace up my sleeves is me."

It was almost worth getting drenched as Cana spit out her alcohol.

Almost.


	56. Inner Demons (MiraMard)

**...And I'm way behind again. Ready yourselves.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Inner Demons  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mirajane x Mard Geer  
_**

 ** _Requester: empressofeverything  
_**

 _ **Prompt** **: "To the depths and back"** **  
**_

* * *

To the depths of darkness, the bottom of despair. Mirajane could hear them, the whispers of the damned and depraved. They called to her, their dissonant voices overlapping. Cajoling, begging, demanding. Promises that could not be, but were too sweet to pass over.

This is what it meant to have demons inside.

By far the loudest, clearest of them were her old friends, her old foes. Satan, Sitri, Halphas. She knew their voices like her own, like her siblings'.

Now they were joined by others, almost as loud.

One, though… his voice threatened to drown out even those of her old companions and even the voices in the real world.

With her soul for a throne, and her inner world for a domain.

The King reigned.


	57. Proper Grooming (MestLi)

**What I should do is hunt down my older ones and post them here first, rather than make this a guessing game as to which ones I've posted and which ones I haven't.**

 **I'm probably not gonna do that though.**

 **Also, this AU was tons of fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Proper Grooming  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mest x Lisanna  
_**

 ** _Requester: unashamedshipper  
_**

 _ **Prompt** **: RWBY AU** **  
**_

* * *

Comb clutched firmly in his hand, Mest eyed the white plumage stretched out before him. "With, or against?" he asked at last, embarrassed for having to do so.

His friend giggled at him, and her wings flexed, opening a little further. "With, but make sure to get under each layer of feathers," Lisanna instructed.

"You got it." Slowly, Mest ran the fine-toothed comb along her feathers.

"I'm not delicate, Mest," Lisanna informed him, glancing over her shoulder. In her lap lay her weapon, Anima Soul, the bow receiving a thorough cleaning itself.

Mest raised both of his hands in defeat. "I know, I know. I just have no idea what I'm doing." He set his hands back along her wings. "Mind if I grip here, for stability?"

She hummed in agreement. "Just don't squeeze too hard."

"Hey," he teased, "I thought you said you weren't delicate!" Next thing he knew, he was knocked over sideways by her other wing.

"I'm not," she returned sweetly, and Mest was suddenly reminded of her older sister's terrifying smile.

"Understood." Picking himself back up, he wiped off some clinging grass. He wasn't upset about being knocked to the ground - Lisanna had been relatively gentle, compared to what her wings were actually capable of. They possessed the strength to lift her into the sky, after all… they could easily snap a man's neck, or back.

Silence fell between them, as Mest resumed brushing out Lisanna's feathers.

After a few minutes, Mest commented, "I never realized that feathers could be so soft and hard at the same time."

"Yup. You're welcome to brush them for me anytime," she offered.

He paused, shocked by the suggestion. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Lisanna chirped. "You're one of the few humans I trust."

Cheeks and chest warming, Mest smiled. "Thanks, Lisanna. That means a lot."


	58. First Impressions (OrLu)

**This pairing is a weakness of mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: First Impressions  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Orga x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt** **: no prompt** **  
**_

* * *

This was the last time Lucy ever took advice from Sting.

Honestly, what had she been thinking, allowing him to set her up on a blind date. Why had she ever mentioned her singleness in his presence, anyway?

Right. Because for some reason, he was at Fairy Tail every other week visiting instead of doing his job as Guild Master.

"Trust me," he'd said. "I know a guy. He's a member of my guild. He's super cool, and I think you'll really like him. He sings, too! Even has Frosch's seal of approval! Right, Frosch?" – "Fro thinks so, too!" – "There you have it."

The singing part should have been her first hint, but she was too blinded by the Guild Master's friendly aura and shiny smile, and who could resist a ringing endorsement from _Frosch_? So she had agreed to give the whole blind date thing a try for once. It wasn't as if anything else in her life was working, after all.

She had not anticipated her date would be with the behemoth of a man squeezed into the tiny booth across from her. Much less that he would be in a lime green suit. Although, she had to admit that it did nicely complement his hair.

And from the look on his face, she wasn't exactly what he'd been anticipating, either.

It was only after several failed attempts at small talk, that Orga Nanagear finally blurted out what had been on both their minds.

"So what line did Sting feed you to get you here?"

Lucy flushed in embarrassment. In respect for his own discomforted state, she decided not to even try to deny that so far this date had been painfully awkward. "Actually, it was an endorsement from Frosch. About your singing talent."

At her words, Orga brightened considerably. "Really?"

She nodded, and he looked about ready to melt into a puddle, if at all possible.

Frosch did tend to have that effect on people.

Lucy felt a smile threatening to break out across her face. "Okay, I spilled. Your turn. What were you told?"

"It was Frosch, too. Said you were really strong, and pretty, and kind."

Heat crept up her neck and into her ears. "Awwww…"

Orga grinned at her, tension draining from his shoulders. "Alright… so what did you think when you saw it was _me_?"

He had a very nice smile, Lucy observed. "That it was the first time I'd seen you with a shirt on."

"Fair enough," he observed.

"Also… Green beast. I'm sorry, but that suit…"

The God Slayer let out a booming laugh. "That's what I get for asking for Sting's help. I mean… given what he usually wears."

Giggles seized Lucy. "Okay, okay. Your turn."

"Frosch got the pretty part down pat."

Lucy was certain the cherry tomato hue of her face at the comment would be a nice match to the green suit. She stuttered incoherently, while he chuckled.

Inspiration struck.

"This bar is a bit… dingy, don't you think?" she suddenly asked. "And the booth…"

"Way too small," he supplied, curiosity etched on his face. "Your point?"

"…Wanna go find a karaoke joint?"

"Hell yes."

Lucy was beginning to think that maybe she should take Sting's advice more often.


	59. nErDDs (LeLu)

**My favorite nerds.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: nErDDs  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Levy x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: boogey56  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _**"Well you're a nErDD" (yes, spelled like that)  
**_

* * *

When Lucy walked into the library, she had fully expected to see her girlfriend perusing the large selection, and join her while they browsed the stacks for both homework and fun.

What she hadn't anticipated was that the small blue-haired woman would be scaling the stacks like a monkey.

With only one hand, too - for in Levy's other was her phone, clutched tightly as she shimmied up the shelves.

"What are you _doing?!_ " Lucy hissed under her breath, hardly believing that _Levy_ , of all people, would disrespect library property in such a manner.

"There's a Chansey up here!" her girlfriend hissed. "Quick, give me a boost!"

Lucy laughed, setting her stuff down and giving Levy a leg up the shelves. "You're such a nerd!"

"You say that," Levy muttered, squaring her phone up, "but I know you would be doing the exact same thing if you had found it first."

Lucy couldn't actually deny that. "Get it for us both, babe!"

"Neeeeerd," Levy retorted. "But I got this."


	60. Gajeel-kun Is Disingenuous (Gajuvia)

**How have I not posted for these two yet?! This is my favorite friends to lovers pairing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Gajeeel-kun Is Disingenuous  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Gajeel x Juvia  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _**Gajeel taking care of a sick Juvia  
**_

* * *

Juvia was late.

Frustration warred with concern in Gajeel. His partner was the most punctual person in Earthland, so this was an extremely unusual occurance. Normally he would chalk it up to the rainwoman getting over her head in whatever currently occupied her attention, but Juvia wouldn't miss out on a job. Not with Gajeel, and not on one she had invited him on in the first place!

He was going to have to check on her, wasn't he?

Which entailed infiltrating the most secure and dangerous building in Magnolia. Guarded by by a red-haired terror with a penchant for taking hunks of hide out of would-be trespassers.

…Mavis, he hoped he wouldn't accidentally walk in on something he really didn't want to see.

* * *

"S-sorry, Gajeel-kun," Juvia apologized. She coughed, and shivered despite the thick comforter wrapped around her shoulders. "Juvia overslept. If you wait a little bit, Juvia will get ready to go and we'll take the next train…"

"What the hell, Pneumonia," Gajeel muttered. Don't tell me you actually caught it."

"Caught what?" she questioned innocently, seemingly unaware of just how sick she looked.

"Pneumonia."

A weak, bubbling laugh came from Juvia - one that swiftly devolved into another coughing fit. "Don't be silly, Gajeel-kun! Juvia is a rain woman! Juvia can't catch pneumonia!" She smiled at him. "Like Juvia said, Juvia will be ready to go shortly."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Seriously, what was wrong with this woman? It may not be pneumonia, but she was clearly not up to a job right now. "No, job's off."

Juvia stiffened, alarm and hurt etched across her face. Then she wiped it away, schooling it into a blank mask that Gajeel hadn't seen since Phantom Lord's disbandment.

"Oh," she said softly. "Juvia understands."

The dragon slayer knew by her tone that she didn't. At all. So he shoved past her into the room, amid her protests. "Shut up and get in bed!" he snapped. "You're obviously sick, so stick your contagious ass under those covers, and don't fucking move."

"B-but G-Gajeel-kun!" She let out a yelp as he gripped her shoulders and steered her in the direction of her bed.

"I ain't playing, Pneumonia. Get some damn rest. You look like you're on death's door." He forcefully sat her down, and then paused. "Well?! What're you waiting for?! I ain't gonna tuck you in!"

Juvia smiled up at him, and crawled under her covers. "Thank you, Gajeel-kun," she murmured, pulling the sheets up to her chin. "Juvia is sorry to make you miss out on a job. Juvia promises she will make it up to you later."

"You're the one who invited me, remember? I wouldn't even be on a job otherwise." He snorted at her answering smile. "None of that sappy shit, rain woman," he warned. "When you get better, we're still going on that job. So you had better be in top condition!"

She giggled. "Gajeel-kun is so disingenuous."

"What did I say about resting?!"

Her response was to pull the covers up even further in an attempt to hide her traitorous grin.

With a grumble, Gajeel turned to survey the small kitchen tell.

How the hell was he supposed make porridge again…?


	61. Picture Of Health (MardLu)

**I might have to... make this... it's own... multi-chaptered fic... someday...**

 **Edit: I am an idiot, and uploaded the wrong requester name at first. It's been fixed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Picture Of Health  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mard Geer x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: m0ralinsanity/apriiil  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _**"He was the picture of health. Which was amazing considering his lifestyle"  
**_

* * *

It was hard to take the leader of Zeref's demons seriously whenever he decided to play at being helpful. Mostly because everything that came out of his mouth sounded condescending or half-hypocritical at best.

"You need to incorporate more greens into your diet if you want to live a long life, Heartfilia. Exercise is also key."

Lucy resisted snapping back at the infuriating demon. Greens were hard to come by when one's team was full of meat fanatics and a cake fiend. And given, again, what her team was like she damn well deserved what little downtime she could manage to eke out for herself. She wasn't going to spend that precious time doing even more running around.

No matter how persistent (pesky) Mard Geer became.

It didn't help that Mard himself was the very picture of health - which was amazing, considering his lifestyle.

Mostly because he was dead.

Lucy wasn't sure about the exact mechanics of it, but the demon had most definitely died after Natsu's fight with him. Mard had glossed over the details, saying they were unimportant and all that mattered was that he was The Mard Geer, and that staying dead wasn't particularly appealing to him.

He did profess to it having taken some time to gather up all of his scattered Ethernano particles in order to create a more corporeal form. Even now, he wasn't at full strength - still collecting scattered bits and pieces of his magical components.

What he never bothered to explain was why he had sought Lucy out, two years after Tartaros fell. Nor why he had taken such a vested interest in her continued health and welfare. Lucy suspected it had to do with having survived as long as she did against Tartaros alone, and her subsequent summoning of the Celestial Spirit King. Regardless, there was sure to be some sort of ulterior motive beneath all this

Until she figured it out, it seemed like she was just going to have to live with a fussy, irascible demon intent on interfering with her life.

Joy.


	62. Confectionery Abomination (CanaJane)

**Okay actually the recipe isn't that bad I was just making fun of it because it's candy corn.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Confectionery Abomination  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cana x Mirajane  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Fluff** **  
**_

* * *

Cana peeked into the kitchen, curious about the wonderful scents drifting from within. "Mira? What'cha got cooking in there?"

"Oh! Cana!" Mirajane said happily. "Just in time. Need your help for a minute."

This was new. Mirajane rarely needed assistance with anything culinary. Especially from Cana. Alcohol fumes and open flame did not mix well. "Sure thing." A moment later a bowl of candy corn was shoved into her hands. "What the…"

"Can you melt it in the microwave for me? Then I need you to melt the peanut butter. I'm busy prepping the chocolate to melt on the stove."

Cana stared hard at the bowl of wax candy in her hands. "What sort of unholy abomination are you making, and do I need to get Natsu over here to cleanse it with fire."

Mirajane giggled. "It's just candy corn butterfingers! I found the recipe and it seemed really easy, and a fun change of pace!"

"Yes, time to purge it," Cana stated.

"Now, now, Cana… you're too late, I'm already on the second batch."

Groaning, Cana stuck the bowl in the microwave, resigning herself to being the eventual taste tester of this abomination of a confection.


	63. Falling For You (Jelgura)

**And now I'm all caught up again! Also, I need to write more Jelgura to piss more people off. ...Spite is a great motivator.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Falling For You  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Kagura  
_**

 ** _Requester:_** ** _filiiadcorblog_** ** _  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **"I pushed you down a flight of stairs and you only have a few minor cuts and bruises?"** **  
**_

* * *

Kagura blinked open her eyes, only to rapidly squeeze them shut again as bright light lanced into them. Her head pounded, and her ears felt like they were underwater - clogged but for whooshing noises. Kagura's midsection wasn't feeling fantastic either, and her joints felt like someone had tried to pull them apart one by one.

"Hey, are you awake?"

The voice was irritating, a slightly painful scratch on the inside of her brain. Whoever it was needed to shut up. Now.

"Are you alright?" the voice persisted. "I can get the nurse for you."

She opened her eyes again, squinting and blinking rapidly. Trying to bring the world and the bluish-blob leaning over her into focus. "Go away," she hissed.

Finally, the face of the man leaning over her cleared up. Her confusion did not lessen as she took in his brilliant blue hair, and prominent red facial tattoo. "…Who are you?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, I'm Jellal. Jellal Fernandes," the man introduced himself. "I'm so sorry. I'm the one who pushed you down the stairs."

It took her a moment to process that. "…You did what?"

"I accidentally pushed you down a flight of stairs." He hesitated. "Do you… do you not remember that? The nurse said you only had a few minor cuts and bruises… I should call for him, hold on."

"No, you wait right there!" she snapped, her hand reaching out and catching his wrist in a vice-grip before he could flee. "You. Did. What."

Finding himself held in place by Kagura's deceptively strong (and crushing) grip, Jellal settled back into his chair. "I uh… I was talking with my coworkers on the stairs and threw out my arm, which caught you on the forehead as you were coming up. Then you fell down about two stories," he explained, wincing as she clenched his wrist even tighter. "Then I called for an ambulance, and… don't worry, I'll pay for all the expenses. It's my fault after all. I'm so, so sorry."

"I am going," Kagura stated with extreme calm, exerting all the force she could to hopefully break his wrist, "to end you."

Jellal sweated under her intense expression. He had no doubt that she was going to do her level best to accomplish exactly what she said she would. Starting with his wrist, it seemed. "…That's fair. But seriously, can I get the nurse? I think you have a concussion."


	64. Sacrifice (MidLu)

**...And eleven days behind. Wow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Sacrifice  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Midnight x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _**Blood and Hope** **  
**_

* * *

Blood would have to be spilled for his plan to work. Midnight knew that. He knew the details better than anyone save Cobra. A life would have to be sacrificed. A celestial mage's life.

He didn't divulge that part to Angel. Midnight wouldn't do that to her, even though she may have even welcomed it. Becoming one with the endless stream of time wasn't too far off of her dream of vanishing into the sky. Disappearing without dying.

No - the Oracion Seis would acquire their new world, the realization of their hopes and dreams together, or not at all. That was the way it had to be. They would always stick together - promise they had made so long ago, huddled and frightened in the bowels of the Tower.

There wasn't any question as to who would take on the role they needed for their plan.

It almost a pity, though. In performing his due diligence, Midnight had almost come to… like the girl. They weren't too different in the end - their fathers being who and what they were. Midnight could almost sympathize.

The true difference between them though… was that the girl had found freedom, whereas the Oracion Seis were still just as chained as before.

It was time she pay that forward.

Lucy Heartfilia would become the pillar of their new life, her lifeblood the foundation of their hopes.

Too bad they wouldn't remember her after.


	65. Haunted (Doranhar)

**Why do I keep writing ones I want to make into longer running things? I don't have the time for this, what the fuck?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Haunted  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mest x Lahar  
_**

 ** _Requester: lalamelon  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Ghost Lahar  
**_

* * *

Who he should haunt, post becoming a ghost, was really a no-brainer for Lahar.

Because he knew that Mest would be completely and utterly _lost_ without him around.

Lahar hadn't even needed to think about it when he found himself an apparition - unseen and unheard by all (except for one very odd blonde girl that hung around Fairy Tail, but then he suspected she was like him - which led to question of who precisely she was haunting but really he had his incorporeal hands full with Mest so there was no time to do an interrogation). Though oddly - and thankfully - he was able to touch and move things on occasion. Which was an asset when steering Mest away from whatever danger his rampant curiosity had put him in _this time_.

Yes… there had simply been no question about it. The man could rewrite people's brains and entire existences, but he was completely hopeless in so many ways. Like right now. (Honestly, Mest needed to switch to buckles, he had far less trouble with those than shoelaces.)

So now the bespectacled former Rune Knight was staring down at Mest as he burnt - for the fourth time that morning alone - his breakfast. Which normally wouldn't be too much of an issue (though it led to some serious dietary concerns that Lahar _would_ find a way to communicate to him yet, mark his words), except that today the Fairy Tail mage had company. Company almost as judgmental as that shoelace Mest had given up on earlier. A shoelace that had turned out to be a tiny snake, courtesy of said company.

Lahar wasn't sure how he felt about several criminals running pell-mell about Mest's apartment like they were on holiday. Granted, he didn't actually have much of a say in Mest's life right now.

Most of them he could stand. Jellal was as uptight as he was in some respects and Meredy seemed mostly harmless. The same with Richard, and aside from the occasional snarky comment Macbeth and Sawyer were mostly tolerable. At least _they_ knew to wipe their feet on the doormat before coming in (unlike the rest of the heathens).

Sorano and Cobra (Lahar just could not bring himself to call him Erik - it was just too weird), now those two were a problem. Lahar understood why Cobra insisted on calling her a feathered demon - she was brutal, and rude, and she just rubbed everything in Lahar the wrong way. And she shed feathers _everywhere_. An utter nightmare of a human being.

Cobra was even worse though. Not because of all his little bad habits - oh no.

Because Cobra could _hear him_. And liked to take advantage of that.

If it were literally anyone else able to hear him, Lahar might hope to use them to communicate with Mest about his many, many bad habits, but no. He was stuck with Cobra, who found it amusing to worsen Mest's poor choices. Especially where personal grooming was concerned. What was with that shag pile on top of Mest's head…? And the furry coats. Those needed to _go_.

Yes, he had his hands quite full looking after the direct line mage. Literally, as he set the seasoning salt within Mest's _direct line of sight_ where he _couldn't possibly miss it this time._

"Oh, there's the salt!" Mest exclaimed cheerfully.

"You need to organize your spices, this is ridiculous," Lahar lectured, standing at Mest's elbow, a watchful eye on how much of the stuff he was adding to the food. "Also, you need to not over-salt everything you come into contact with, and downing copious amounts of pepper - no matter how often you tell yourself it will - will _not_ cancel out the salt. That is _not_ how it works, _I assure you._ "

It wasn't as if Mest could hear him, but Lahar still found it comforting to lecture despite that. Mest had never really responded to them when Lahar had been alive, so there was really no difference between now and then and Lahar found that it helped him forget, for a moment, that he was dead.

Mest's hand stilled with the salt, and perplexity stole across his face.

 _Oh, no._

"I wonder if those flying fish flakes would be a good seasoning…" Mest paused. "I need to know!"

"No, you don't!" Lahar snapped, slapping the bottle out of his hand. "You know you don't like flying fish. No one does. They're inedible. Don't add them to food, much less food you're serving others."

With a groan, Mest bent down to stare at the smelly mess on his floor. "Can't believe I have such butterfingers…"

And that was, by far, the worst thing about haunting Mest.

The fact that the man had zero clue that he was, in fact, even being haunted at all.


	66. Interview (Erzajane)

**Normally not a fan of jealousy prompts. But every once in a while...**

 **Also I blanked on a title for this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Interview  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Erza x Mirajane  
_**

 ** _Requester: ice-bringer  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Jealous Kiss  
**_

* * *

Erza looked over at the bar, her face set in a scowl. Was it just her, or was that reporter getting way too friendly with Fairy Tail's barmaid?

Though she wasn't entirely certain why this was bothering her all of a sudden. People getting overly familiar with Mirajane wasn't anything new. Hell, Macao and Wakaba did it on a near daily basis!

Maybe it was because the reporter was a woman?

Erza had the utmost confidence in her girlfriend, but at the same time… she really didn't like how the reporter's eyes were wandering, and the coy fluttering of her eyelashes.

She stood up, and stalked over to the bar.

Mirajane immediately took note of Erza's arrival, and smiled brightly. "Hey there, Erza! Can I get you anything?"

"Yes," Erza replied bluntly. "You." Then she leaned over the bar, and pulled Mirajane into a kiss.

Mirajane eagerly returned it, the two falling into their own little world devoid of all else.

When the two finally parted, Erza gave Mirajane a smug smile.

"…Can I finish my interview, now?" the reporter asked timidly, sweating bullets.


	67. Stains (Jerik)

**Not really NSFW enough to have the warning in the title. Just implied.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Stains  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Cobra  
_**

 ** _Requester: evilkitten3  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Dirt  
**_

* * *

Erik furiously scrubbed his cloak in the riverwater. No matter how hard he tried, however, he just couldn't seem to get the grass and dirt stains off the back. You'd think such stains wouldn't be visible to the naked eye, but Meredy and Sorano weren't anything close to human in Erik's opinion. Macbeth, too, but the man generally had the sense to keep his mouth shut.

Honestly, he should be getting Jellal to do this.

After all, it was all his fault that the stains were there in the first place.


	68. Misplaced Fire Mage (Totovia)

**I love these two. I need to update my long fic for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Misplaced Fire Mage_**

 ** _Pairing: Juvia x Totomaru  
_**

 ** _Requester: howlingwolvesonfire  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Lost  
**_

* * *

Juvia was in a bit of a pickle, so the saying goes.

Somehow, she had managed to… misplace her guild mate and partner for this job. Not lost, oh no. That was not possible. Totomaru was just… temporarily not at her side, as he was supposed to be. Perhaps he had merely wandered off, enticed away by something that had caught his interest.

Though she had to wonder what such a thing could possibly be, given the cave system they were scouting.

Should she go look for him?

Probably, she decided. Master José's wrath would not be a fun thing to face if she returned without the errant fire mage.

So she marked the wall, held her light lacrima high, and began to search for the fire mage.

He owed her for this.


	69. Donuts (Bixanna)

**I never seem to write much of these two. Which is weird, because I really like them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Donuts_**

 ** _Pairing: Bickslow x Lisanna  
_**

 ** _Requester: empressofeverything  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **"Put the donut down and back away slowly"  
**_

* * *

"Put the donut down and back away slowly."

Though her smile was bright, and her words almost sung instead of spoken, Bickslow knew when he was in danger. He had spent enough time around his pregnant wife's older sister to know what that tone meant should he fail to comply.

So he carefully withdrew his hand from the box of donuts. "Can I at least have ONE?" he asked. "Haven't eaten a thing all day. I'm starving!"

"Then you should've gotten your own box," Lisanna retorted.

Bickslow stared at her. "Babe? That IS my box. I bought two. You already ate the first one."

Lisanna pondered this for a long minute. "Fine. One donut."

As he quickly snatched up one of the treats - lest she suddenly change her mind on him - Bickslow leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her forehead. "Love you, Lis."

She giggled, smiling up at him. "You're not getting two."

"Drat."

"I love you, too, Bicks."


	70. Cuddles (RoLu)

**I miss writing RoLu. ...Hmm...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Cuddles_**

 ** _Pairing: Rogue x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: papalogia  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **early morning cuddles  
**_

* * *

Lazy mornings were the best thing as far as Lucy and Rogue were concerned (and Fro thought so too!) - when there were no jobs to be completed, no guild brawls to dodge, no landladies demanding rent, and no pesky, nosy, loud, over-exuberant teammates bursting in and bothering them.

This day was one of those precious times, with Lucy and Rogue dozing off and on, her head on his chest and his arm around her waist, and Frosch tucked into the meager space between them.

Though it took them a long time to reach this place of contentment, neither would trade it for the world.


	71. Why Wait (GrayTear)

**I need to do this AU justice sometime.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Why Wait_**

 ** _Pairing: Gray x Ultear  
_**

 ** _Requester: remedy-ad  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Pirates of the Carribean AU  
**_

* * *

"Marry me!" Gray shouted, over the din of clashing swords.

"You're asking now?!" Ultear returned, the fighting bringing her beside Gray.

"Why wait?" he said. "What's your answer?"

She stared at him in silence for far too long, and then turned away. "Hades!"

"What?!"

"Marry us!" she commanded, throwing a jubilant smile at Gray, who shot one back.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Hades screamed.

"Now!"

"Fine!"


	72. The Bees Knees (JeLax)

**...I have an unhealthy love of puns.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: The Bees Knees_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Laxus  
_**

 ** _Requester: evilkitten3  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **"On your knees"  
**_

* * *

"On your knees."

Laxus froze, as did the rest of Team B's members. "What was that?" Laxus asked, after a short period of stunned silence.

Jellal - eherm - _Mystogan_ pointed at the dragon slayer's legs. "Bees. On your knees."

Glancing down, Laxus' eyes widened as he took in the large wasps that had descended upon his legs. A slight electrical charge was enough to rid himself of the pests easily enough. Honestly with all the cotton candy and soda going around the stadium, it was little wonder swarms of the insects were going around the audience. Although Laxus couldn't recall having spilled any on himself, some must have transferred to him somehow.

"Thanks," he said.

Shrugging, 'Mystogan' accepted his gratitude.

Hearing a strange sound, Laxus turned to look at the other four members of Team B. All of whom were clutching each other and shaking madly. "The hell's wrong with you guys?" Laxus asked.

"He called you!" Cana burst out into laughter. "He called you the bees knees!"

With that, the others all dissolved into riotous laughter - complete with tears and thigh slapping - while Laxus and 'Mystogan' stared on in utter bafflement at their teammates descent into insanity.


	73. What Dreams May Come (Midkino)

**I forgot I wrote this. May need to do something more along these lines regarding PTSD.**

 **Also... uh... slightly graphic imagery. Torture mention.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: What Dreams May Come_**

 ** _Pairing: Midnight x Yukino  
_**

 ** _Requester: itsajoshyboy  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **"The dreams were reoccurring and frightening, to say the least."  
**_

* * *

The dreams were reoccurring and frightening, to say the least.

Nearly every night for a week now, she'd wake up in a cold sweat, her sheets clinging to her like a second skin. Her chest would heave as her lungs fought for every breath of air, and Yukino would stare into the dark for a long time. Then she would gather up her fear-soaked sheets, dump them in the wash, and take a hot shower to try to purge the ickiness on her skin and in her mind.

No matter how hard she tried, though, she could just not seem to scrub away the lurking memories of being on that cross; her shoulders wrenched and slowly dislocating under her own weight, the sun beating down upon her, the jeers and lewd remarks of the soldiers that paraded her and the others around like trophies of war.

Her guild mates never questioned it when she showed up with dark circles under her dull eyes. Oftentimes they sported their own matching set.

Eventually, her older sister took note (as older sisters do) and demanded to know what was going on. When Yukino explained, Sorano became very quiet. After several long moments, she then introduced Yukino to her teammate - a very sleepy-eyed man with two-toned hair.

Yukino and the rest of the guild never dreamed of that horrible day ever again.


	74. Two Minutes (Wendy)

**I am all caught up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Two Minutes_**

 ** _Pairing: None  
_**

 ** _Requester: dear-friend-i-can-fly  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Three sentence meme - Wendy  
**_

* * *

For two minutes, Wendy had been allowed to feel the soft white fur of her memories beneath her fingers once more.

For two minutes, she was able to pretend that everything was going to be okay and that she would be able to live with her mother again.

Two minutes was not enough - not anywhere close to ever being enough.


	75. Deja Vu (MestCoJel)

**I am on time for once? A miracle.**

 **I originally wrote this to be Cobra x Mest, but somehow it became a threesome in the execution. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Deja Vu_**

 ** _Pairing: Mest x Cobra x Jellal  
_**

 ** _Requester: a gift to evilkitten3, singularred, and paplogia  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **None - was a gift  
**_

* * *

"Oh look who's come to join the party," Cobra sneered at the man who'd appeared in the midst of Crime Sorciere's camp narrowly avoiding stepping straight into the campfire. "Not really a smart move," Cobra taunted before the intruder could even speak a single word of greeting, "Appearing in the middle of a criminal organization's camp without any warning, like that. What if we panicked and you got hurt?"

Mest raised an eyebrow at the escaped criminal. "Criminal organization? I wouldn't know anything about that. I thought this was an independent guild."

"Uh huh," Cobra stated, unimpressed. "This coming from the man that broke us out of prison in the first place." After a moment's pause, he added, "And then left us for someone else to deal with."

This only made Mest smile - the exact opposite of the reaction Cobra had been going for. "No way. That wasn't me, Mest Gryder, longtime member of Fairy Tail. That was Doranbolt of the Magic Council. We do look alike, so I can see why it might be confusing."

Jellal stared at the pair from across the campfire, trying to process this exchange. He was getting some serious deja vu here. Also, he was feeling a bit neglected, as Mest and Cobra had yet to acknowledge his presence in the slightest.

Cobra laughed at Mest. "Doranbolt or Mest, it's all the same to me." Then he shrugged. "Not as if I didn't know from the beginning, anyway."

That froze Mest in his tracks. With a strangled choke, he asked, "What? You knew I was a spy for Fairy Tail the whole time? That I was a double agent?!"

Definitely deja vu. Jellal continued to silently sip his coffee. This was getting entertaining. Also, it was cold and he had no intention of moving from his warm spot unless he absolutely had to. Aside from which, they were adults and they could (probably) handle it like such.

The one-eyed man snorted at Mest's incredulity. "Of course I knew. I hear everything, remember? You can hide from yourself, but not from me."

"That's not… creepy at all," Mest muttered. "I'm just finding it hard to believe that you never tried to blow my cover."

Now Cobra looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Didn't have any benefit for me."

"Somehow, I don't believe that either," the other man stated, peering suspiciously at Cobra. " Having a Council Mage you could blackmail would have worked out great for you."

Sighing, Cobra waved his hand in dismissal. "Only if you had believed me. And you wouldn't have. Couldn't cast any doubt on your reputation either if no one believed me. I'm an asshole, but there was nothing to gain from it. Besides…" His smile turned cruel. "Someday you'd find out the truth for yourself and beat yourself up over it. No need for me to lift a hand."

Mest deflated at Cobra's words. "Can't say you were wrong."

The uncomfortable expression returned on Cobra's face.

Could it be that the irascible dragon slayer was feeling… guilty? Fascinating.

Said dragon slayer shot Jellal a warning look. "Look, Mest. The past is the past. And you did break me out of prison… twice. Truce?"

"Yeah," Mest agreed. "Truce."

"On that note, what brings you here, Mest?" Jellal asked, speaking for the first time since the man's unexpected arrival.

Mest let out an unearthly screech in surprise, which sent Cobra simultaneously cowering from the shrill pitch and into fits of laughter.

Rude. Both of them.


	76. Flabbergasted (FreCana)

**On time again. Wow.**

 **My titling skills leave something to be desired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Flabbergasted_**

 ** _Pairing: Freed x Cana  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Flirting  
**_

* * *

Flirting wasn't so much something that Cana did, so much as it was a part of her very being. It happened whether she intended it to, or not. She'd even been questioned if she was secretly a Blue Pegasus mage, rather than a Fairy Tail one.

The results of her flirting were generally mixed. Either the other party was into it, or they weren't. Cana generally laughed that off, and went right back to doing what she did best - drinking inhuman amounts of alcohol and shamelessly hitting on the next nearest gorgeous person.

This was the first time that _Freed Justine_ had _flirted back_ at her, though.

It was enough to give her pause. For the first time, she had no comeback to reciprocated flirting. And he was smiling at her. This was clearly not just in her head. But Freed didn't flirt. Ever. Not with anyone. Certainly not with her.

What was going on. Was the world ending. Was Freed running a fever or something? Should she call Wendy over?

His smile turned more mischievous the longer she stood there, gaping at him silently.

It was then that she remembered that the Raijinshuu had been at Blue Pegasus for the past year.

And apparently Freed had picked up a trick or two from his stint as a host.


	77. False Smiles (JellaJane & LaxZa)

**The original request was just for Jellal and Mirajane, but I added Laxus and Erza as a direct "fuck you" to the anon that started off all the drabbles for Mirajane in the first place.**

 **If any of you are on Tumblr, I'm holding a giveaway there until the 20th of December. It's only on Tumblr, but everyone will get to reap the benefits come February...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: False Smiles_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Mirajane & Laxus x Erza  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _ **Fare Smiles  
**_

* * *

From her vantage point behind the bar, it was easy to observe most of the members of Fairy Tail without being obtrusive. Only the second floor was barred from Mirajane's keen gaze, which was half the reason for its restricted access in the first place (although that was a secret known only to her and Master).

It was a part of her job to keep tabs, both literal and figurative, on the members. To make sure they weren't pushing themselves too much, to locate discord before it could become something more serious than a guild brawl could resolve.

She'd failed once before, with Laxus's coup d'etat. She wouldn't fail again.

Her eyes, this night, were drawn to a blue haired man sitting at the bar beside Erza. The Titania was a far more active participant in the conversation between the two of them, and the slightly pinched smile on his face detailed his level of enjoyment - or rather his lack thereof- in the topic. Something about it was personally offensive to Mirajane. Was he even trying? Erza was not the sharpest when it came to reading people, but even she was bound to pick up on his recalcitrance eventually.

Mirajane waited for a lull in the conversation, and it came when Erza's team pulled her away, for a toast to her and Laxus's future together.

It was lucky Erza's back was to Jellal, because there was no way she would have missed his grimace.

Sliding a full champagne glass on the counter to Jellal for the toast, Mirajane leaned in and whispered, "If you want it to look more real, squint a little. Real smiles crinkle the corners of your eyes."

He twisted about to gape at her, and she placed a fingertip on her lips; hers was a far more professional version of his false smile.

Jellal hesitated, but then his lips curled at the edges, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

….It was a valiant effort, Mirajane supposed, but his affect was somewhat more sinister than what either of them had intended.

"We'll work on it," she said, clinking her own champagne glass against his. "To the happy couple."

"Cheers."

Then together, they downed their drinks.


	78. A Fan (MiraLu)

**I actually really love this pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: A Fan_**

 ** _Pairing: Mirajane x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: rainingwhiteroses  
_**

 _ **Prompt: No prompt**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

You're Mirajane!" the new girl blurted out, her face flushed and voice pitched high. "I own every single issue you've done a spread in! I'm a huge fan!"

Mirajane was surprised by the girl's outburst, yet… she couldn't help but feel pleased. It was rare that a female fan would approach her so candidly and excitedly. Most of Mirajane's fans were male, after all, and the majority of her female admirers were rivals in the modeling business.

It was refreshing, to see such earnest delight on this girl's face. Just at the sight of her.

"Thank you!" she said, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "And what's your name?"

"It's Lucy!"

Lucy… Mirajane had a good feeling about this meeting. A very, very good feeling.


	79. First Assignment (JennyLu)

**I ended up really liking this. I may have to do more for this pairing sometime.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: First Assignment_**

 ** _Pairing: Jenny x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Assignment**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Barely three minutes into her first assignment as a reporter, and Lucy was ready to hightail it out of there.

"Hello, Jason!" the blonde mage they were interviewing greeted with an enthusiastic wave. "And… oh! Is that Lucy Heartfilia I see with you?"

"Jenny!" Jason returned, his arms thrown wide in excitement. "Your memory is as coooooool as you are!"

Pride was the only thing that kept Lucy rooted in place. "Hello, Jenny. I don't think we've formally met before."

The woman smiled at her. "I think we briefly met at the ball after the Grand Magic Games. So you're a reporter now?"

Lucy nodded, and fiddled with her pen. "Yeah. It's always been a dream of mine to write. Though I'm still just a junior here, ha ha."

Jenny smiled warmly at her. "I'm sorry about what happened with Fairy Tail. Some members of your former guild joined recently, actually. Want me to pass any messages along? I'm sure they'd love to hear from you."

Hope sparked in Lucy's chest. "Could you? That would be amazing! So who was it that joined?"

"Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus."

Lucy had to stifle a giggle. Freed was sure to be popular… and suffering. Laxus, too. Bickslow and Evergreen were probably having a blast. "Just tell them that I wish them the best, and that I'm happy they're doing okay."

"You got it."

"Ready to get this interview under way, ladies?" Jason asked, grinning.

Jenny was actually really nice, Lucy decided, as the interview began. Nothing like how her first impression had gone at the Grand Magic Games.

She was looking forward to working with her.


	80. Double Major (MardLu)

**So much for updating on time.**

 **I actually love age reversal things. And this was a lot of fun, so I might make a longer thing for it someday.**

 **Also, you can probably tell that I have no idea how getting another major actually works so let's just pretend this is how it happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Double Major_**

 ** _Pairing: Mard Geer x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: rainingwhiteroses  
_**

 _ **Prompt: University AU, with Lucy as lecturer and Mard as top class student.**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Opening up her office, Lucy was mildly surprised to find it already occupied. By a student, no less. Pausing at the threshold, she watched the young man for a long moment.

"Feet don't belong on desks," she informed him crisply.

He glanced up, and then put his feet on the ground where they rightly should be.

It wasn't lost on the professor that he hadn't apologized. Lucy skirted the intruder and sat in her chair. At least he hadn't taken that, she conceded. "So what brings a student from another department to my office?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not going to ask how I got in?"

With a shrug, Lucy admitted, "My department is small and I don't keep anything important in here, so I rarely lock it. Aside from which, any of my doctoral students could have let you in since they all have keys."

"Huh," he replied.

"So? I assume you have something you want to ask me? Mr…?"

"Geer. Mard Geer."

Lucy snorted. "Mr. Geer, what brings you to my office? Aside from your desire to pretend to be James Bond?"

"Who knows," Mard replied. "You could be plotting world destruction."

"With what funding?"

It was his turn to concede. "I came to ask about joining your department as a double major."

Lucy looked him over a little more closely. He dressed much more properly than the typical college student. Hell, he could give her doctoral students a few lessons in how to iron creases. Albeit messy, his hair was pulled back from his face.

"What department are you currently in, Mr. Geer?"

"English."

That was vague. There were at least four different advisers and many different majors stemming from there. "Normally you'd ask your current adviser before coming to me about…"

"Already done." Smoothly, he placed a piece of paper on her desk. "I even have a letter of recommendation. I would just need your approval, and the appropriate paperwork to fill out."

Highly recommended at that, Lucy observed, glancing over the letter. "Classic Literature and Astrophysics are two very different majors."

"Don't you have the same?" came his retort. "Modern Literature, if I'm not mistaken."

Arrogant brat, Lucy couldn't help but think. He'd done his homework on her. That was a tad… disconcerting, yet not exactly out of the realm of the expected for a thorough individual. Which by all counts Mard Geer appeared to be.

"I don't have an issue with you joining my department." Reaching into her desk, she pulled out a packet of papers. "Here's what you need to fill out, and be sure to bring a copy of your transcript as well."

"Thank you."

As he rose to leave, she stopped him. "Seriously though, I'm curious. What made you want to join my department?"

Mard's lips twisted into a vague smile. "Maybe I took a shine to the company."

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that requests are closed.**


	81. Warm Greetings (MidMira)

**I live for awkward members of Oracion Seis.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Warm Greetings_**

 ** _Pairing: Midnight x Mirajane  
_**

 ** _Requester: howlingwolvesonfire  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "warmth"**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Midnight stared uneasily at the three mages in front of him. Of all the possible outcomes, he hadn't expected to be transported to a random location… with three Fairy Tail mages for company, at that.

Everyone was bruised and battered from the battles with Alvarez, and it was a miracle they were standing at all. He knew that in this war they were all on the same side, but it hardly changed the fact that on two separate occasions his guild had done harm to these people. Wariness flooded his veins.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!"

The warmth of the greeting took the former dark mage aback. He took a step back from the white haired woman, his face twisting into something unpleasant. What was she planning?

At his physical recoil, the smile on her face faded. "Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you," she said. "Let me try again - I'm Mirajane Strauss. These are my siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. And… you're with Crime Sorciere, am I right?"

That's it? She knew he was in Crime Sorciere - by all rights an illegal guild - and her decision was to introduce herself? He nodded hesitantly, still uncertain about her intentions. There was no way she was just being friendly.

"What's your name?"

Midnight stared at her for a long moment. "Macbeth."

Her smile returned, with beautiful radiance that spread unexpected - yet not unwelcome - warmth throughout his chest.

"It's nice to meet you, Macbeth."

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that requests are closed.**


	82. Gravity (Jelgura)

**Writing this hit me harder in the feels than I had intended it to. Yet another to expand upon some day. I feel really proud of this title too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Gravity_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Kagura  
_**

 ** _Requester: trilarkabeth  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "Heavenly Bodies"**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Jellal approached her slowly, like a wary animal. Stopping several feet away, he stood silently for a long moment.

As he opened his mouth, Kagura interrupting before he could say anything. "Don't," she ordered him. "I saved you because that's what was best for me, and best for Erza. I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done. I won't forgive you for taking away my brother. So don't thank me for this. Don't thank me for choosing your life over avenging my only family. Don't."

He closed his mouth and nodded slightly. "How is Erza doing?" Jellal asked instead.

"Unconscious, but her wounds are nothing fatal."

With another nod, he turned away.

"Are you leaving?" she snapped. "Just like that? You're not even going to wait for her to wake up? The woman that fought to protect you from me? The woman who tried to shoulder the blame for Simon? You're just going to leave, and let her wonder?"

 _'LIke I did with Simon?'_

Jellal hesitated, and glanced back at the women. He owed his life to both of them. Erza, for saving what remained of his soul. And now Kagura, for saving his life and giving him the opportunity to save Erza here.

It felt like the ground had shifted beneath his feet. A new center of gravity to which he would orbit, much like the heavenly bodies he called down.

"Kagura," he finally said, meeting the proud mage's gaze. "I know you don't want to hear it, but thank you. For saving my life. I'm going to make sure it was worth your sacrifice. Thank you."

Her bitter scream dogged his footsteps, as he headed back into the fray.

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that requests are closed.**


	83. Tiny Jedi (Wendy & Mest broship)

**It's been hard to write lately. I'm trying to work on a couple of longer things, but for now have this old completed request.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Tiny Jedi_**

 ** _Pairing: None  
_**

 ** _Characters: Wendy, Mest_**

 ** _Requester: dear-friend-i-can-fly  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Star Wars Au**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Mistaking the tiny Jedi, Wendy Marvell, for a civilian child was often the worst mistake a newly inducted Jedi or Padawan could make. Not that she would attack them or anything; merely politely scold them on making assumptions.

Mest Gryder, on the other hand, somehow managed to do it fourteen times before it finally sunk in that Wendy did not appreciate being led repeatedly to the lost children center and she was not, in fact, lost at all.

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that requests are closed.**


	84. Three AM (CoLu)

**Managed to complete four drabbles last night. Hopefully this is the beginning of my return.  
**

 **You know, for it being my OTP, I don't write nearly enough CoLu. Also, contemplating extending this.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Three AM  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "It's 3 in the morning, why is it always 3 in the morning when you call me?!"**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

"And get this, Lucy! Today Laxus tried to prove he was tough shit and got on a ferris wheel, and…"

"Natsu. I understand you're excited about your all dragon slayers getaway slash training thing, but… it's 3… in the morning," Lucy growled into her lacrima phone, interrupting the stream of chatter from her partner. "Every day this week, you've called me long past normal human hours. And why is it always specifically at 3 in the morning?!"

"Wha..?" Muffled grunts came from the phone, and Lucy peered at the too-bright device suspiciously.

A second later, a new voice resounded from the speaker. "Sorry about that, Heartfilia. We'll make sure he waits until daylight to call you."

Lucy stared blankly at the phone, not sure how she felt about _Cobra_ being the one to provide such reassurances, but also too tired to actually care. "Great, okay, thank you, you're a peach," she mumbled, not actually processing what she was saying anymore. "Love you, bye," she finished, clicking the End Call button and promptly turning over and falling asleep again - blissfully unaware of what she had just said to a man she barely knew.

Meanwhile, Cobra began to sweat profusely, as the rest of the dragon slayers fixed keen stares at the former criminal. Lucy's words may as well have been on speakerphone in the room full of dragon slayers and their all too powerful sense of hearing.

Oh shit. How the hell was he going to explain this without getting maimed…?

Damn that girl!

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that requests are closed.**


	85. Tower Demons (MiraFreed)

**Kind of a weird fairy tale/Rapunzel AU.** **Definitely want to expand on it, though. I had too much fun with it. I want to flesh out more of the backstory for them...**

 **I did expand on the drabble a little bit. Fixed the organization of a few lines, mostly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Tower Demons  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mirajane x Freed  
_**

 ** _Requester: furidojasutin  
_**

 _ **Prompt: no prompt**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Mirajane scrubbed at the wooden countertop, humming a tune she could no longer place a name to. Soon the tower's occupants would awaken, and food would need to be ready for them when they did. It was simple fare, and the work was monotonous, yet Mirajane found the routine soothing and the food tasted better and more filling than at any banquet she'd ever attended.

The bell over the door suddenly chimed, and Mirajane glanced up, startled. It was unusual to have new customers this early in the morning - though not completely unheard of. Especially by foot... she would surely have noticed hooves on the cobblestone courtyard. Straightening her spine, she plastered her friendliest smile across her face. "Hello!" she greeted, as a man entered the building. "Welcome to the Tower Tavern and Inn! How can I help you, traveler?"

Eyes glazed over with weariness, the stranger hesitated a long moment, before replying, "Good morning, ma'am. I assume you're the owner of this establishment?"

His words made Mirajane raise an eyebrow. As uncommon as new patronage was in the morning, it was far more rare to encounter a customer with such cultured speech. "Yes, I am," she responded. "You may call me Mirajane." Her gaze lingered on his dress. Though travel-worn and faded by the sun, his garments were definitely of a much higher caliber than the usual customers. More importantly, there was a generous amount of dried mud and dirt on his boots. It had not rained in several days, but there was a creek not too far from the inn. This confirmed her suspicions regarding his lack of a steed. Curious, that he seemed to have so little travel gear on his person...

He nodded, though it was more of a small bow. "Lady Mirajane. May I ask… how much is it for a room for the night?"

"Three coppers," she responded, holding back giggles at being called "Lady". It had been a long time since she'd been addressed as such! And none would think to call her that now. With the sole exception of this stranger, it would seem. Really, it ought not to tickle her so, but here she was.

The man was not skilled at holding back his surprise at the low price. "Forgive me, my lady, for it's not my place, but… that seems a rather low rate for such well maintained establishment."

"The real estate came at a bargain. Apparently, there was a demon living in here before." Her eyes twinkled, despite the low lighting. "Not to worry though - the only demon you'll see is me, and that's only if you cause trouble or if you fail to pay your tab."

"I will keep that in mind," the man laughed softly. "I would be a fool to underestimate the strength of a working woman."

"Or that of her brother," Mirajane added.

He inclined his head. "Noted. Though I still believe you to be the more dangerous, between you."

Mirajane's mouth curved into a darker smile. Well. His instincts were certainly good. "What is your name, stranger? If you don't mind me asking."

"Freed," he stated, sitting on a barstool. "I'm in the area hunting down a rumor."

"Oh?" Mirajane resumed her earlier humming, now polishing a piece of already spotless glassware.

Freed nodded. "I heard that there was once a beautiful woman locked up in a tower after being cursed with the form of a demon. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Mirajane let the question rest in the air, suspended between them on invisible strings. "Could be that I do. I heard she manages her curse now, thanks to the love and help of her family."

"Does she, now?" Freed's eyes were piercing as they watched Mirajane.

"That's what I've heard." Setting the glass back onto its shelf, Mirajane turned towards the man. Now that she was closer, she could see handsome features beneath the travel dirt. She would have to tell Elfman to draw Freed a bath later. She was curious about what shade Freed's hair was, under all the grime. "So," she said, propping her arms on the counter and resting her chin on her hands. "Tell me... what is your interest in this demon woman?"

"I was going to ask her advice, actually. Seems I have a bit of a… demon problem myself."

How promising.

"Do tell."

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that requests are closed.**


	86. Feed The Plue (CoLu)

**I'm in a huge CoLu mood! This takes place after Lucy joins Fairy Tail, but before the Oracion Seis arc.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Feed The Plue  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: kokatsu na tenshi  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "Quit trying to steal my food"**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Cobra nudged the pale creature encroaching upon his food away with his boot. "Quit trying to steal my food," he told it.

"Pun puun!" it declared, shaking violently, its large eyes turned up to him trustingly.

He snorted at it. Bad move on its part... whatever it was. "Better move along," Cobra warned it. "Before Cubellios finishes digesting her last meal." His snake was still lethargic after that Vulcan she swallowed three days earlier, but it wouldn't be too much longer before she was energetic again. Cobra let out a short laugh. "Though you'd barely be a snack for her."

"Pun!" it agreed, stumbling forward on its hind legs.

This time, Cobra held his boot against the thing's chest. It waved its paws ineffectively for a moment, and then latched onto the boot. "Puuun pun."

"How would you even eat with that... nose of yours?" Cobra wasn't actually sure what to call the drill-like protrusion on the creature's face. "On second thought, I don't actually want to know."

He stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed. "Looks like your owner is... No?" he asked, when it shook its head even more violently than its body already was. "Your... person?"

"Puun!"

"Alright... your person is headed this way, so you should go see her. Beg food off of her." Suddenly, he grinned, and began to dig around in his jacket pockets. "Hold on a second..."

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Plue!" Lucy exclaimed, running towards her spirit. "When you wandered off, I got worried!"

"Pun pun!" Plue stated.

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess it's kind of silly to worry since you can just go back to the Celestial World..." Lucy paused. "What's this on your forehead...?"

Leaning in, Lucy stared at the black marker words on her spirit's head. "Feed Me," she read aloud. Then Lucy let out a burst of laughter. "I see you made a friend while we were separated!"

"Pun!" agreed Plue.

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that requests are closed.**


	87. Scrabble (JeLu)

**Side note: I, too, absolutely suck at Scrabble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Scrabble  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "cranky Jellal snapping at his bae, Lucy"**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

"If this were magic, you wouldn't stand a chance," Jellal snapped angrily at his girlfriend.

"Oh hush," Lucy scolded absently, already lining up her newly drawn tiles. "You wouldn't and you know it. And if you're that upset, learn some longer words."

Jellal dropped his face into his hands. He should never have agreed to Scrabble with _Lucy Heartfilia_. Erik was going to laugh at him for _days_. And then Macbeth and Sorano would join in and bring it up just when the rest were forgetting. How had Lucy even managed to get both of the Y tiles and a blank to play "syzygy"?

"Are you admitting defeat, or are you going to play a word? You do realize that your timer is almost up, right?"

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that requests are closed.**


	88. Decency Patrol (Stillianna)

**So... announcement time. My computer crashed and I lost almost all of my WIPS. I'm trying to get back on track with all my stories and recreate the partial chapters I had written for like... ten of them (at least), but it's slow going.**

 **Speaking realistically, it's going to take me quite a while, I'm afraid. Antivenin had over 10k words in various drafts all by itself.**

 **In the meantime, I'll try to knock out a few smaller projects and the WIPS that survived the Great Computer Purge.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Decency Patrol  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Sting x Millianna  
_**

 ** _Requester: FairyTaleFan5023  
_**

 _ **Prompt: no prompt**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Sting swallowed nervously, tugging at the hem of his shirt to try to get some air moving under it. He glanced around the crowded beach, peering into the swarming crowds. "Maybe we should have gone somewhere more private," he muttered to his companion.

Completely unperturbed by the sweltering heat in his outfit of solid black, Rogue rolled his eyes. "Then we would've had to fight monsters for the space, rather than crowds."

"At least with monsters I can let loose on them. Unleashing a Holy Ray on the general populace would probably be frowned upon." Though he'd be lying if he said the thought wasn't tempting. "Then again, no shaved ice stands in the wilderness, so..."

Rogue hummed in agreement. After a moment, he asked, "Feeling anxious, I take it?"

"A bit. I thought girls were supposed to be early to these sorts of things?"

"Wouldn't know," Rogue commented with a shrug. "I'm sure she's probably just getting changed."

"Maybe. You'd think a member of Mermaid Heel would be more eager to get into the water, though, even if she is like... part cat." Sting paused, and then glanced sidelong at Rogue. "Speaking of, how are you not dying right now?" He gestured vaguely at Rogue's ensemble. "Seriously dude, I'm in swim trunks and a t-shirt and I feel like I'm gonna keel over soon. And here you are, looking like you stepped straight out of one of those grim-dark productions at the theater."

"I'll get changed later," Rogue stated simply. "Unlike you, I have to finish a job first before playing."

He hadn't answered the question, Sting noticed.

"Well..." Sting began, stretching his arms, "I am looking forward to seeing Millianna's swimsuit."

"About that," Rogue grumbled. "I've been meaning to ask - what is there to get so excited about when she runs around in practically nothing in the first place? What difference does a swimsuit even make?"

"Because her normal outfit is not a swimsuit, Rogue," Sting informed him with a patronizing pat on the shoulder. "Swimsuits have their own special charm."

"I'll just take your word on that one."

"Smart man." Sting suddenly let out a long, low whistle. "And there she is! Wow, she looks amazing."

Rogue peered down the beach; Millianna was incredibly easy to spot, jumping up and down and waving at Sting frantically, half the eyes on the beach glued to her.

Or rather, glued to to the itty bitty pieces of cloth that in no way could be called a swimsuit, even if they did technically cover the most important parts.

She cleared the span to the men in record time, throwing herself into Sting's open arms with a happy, shouted greeting.

Which was interrupted a second later by two women in shirts and shorts, as they pulled Millianna away, lecturing about public decency and changing her suit to something more appropriate. As she was strong-armed and dragged away, Millianna waved sadly at her forlorn beau, his arms suddenly bereft of his girlfriend and sprawled on the sand where she had knocked him down.

"Holy shit," Rogue muttered.


	89. Promise (Racangel)

**Taking this opportunity to inform y'all that CoLu Week details are up on my profile.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Promise  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Sawyer x Sorano  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: no prompt**_

* * *

It was late one night, when Sorano was staring up at the lonely moon and her face stinging from the needlelike sea spray, that Sawyer crawled up beside her. His movements were halting, jerky and unnatural.

Sympathy arose in Sorano. He must not have been fast enough to escape the kiss of the overseer's whip. She scooted over to make room for him, and tried not to stare at the gaping red crisscrossing Sawyer's legs.

They sat together, staring out the small opening in the wall high above.

"One day, I'm going to be fast," Sawyer confided to her, his voice pitched low so as not to catch the attention of the guards or wake their cell mates. "I'm going to be so fast, that no one will be able to catch me."

It was a pipe dream; Sorano knew that just as well as Sawyer did. It would be a miracle if he made it through life with only a limp.

But dreams were the realm of the night, and the stars, and they were surrounded by both. So Sorano nodded, and whispered back, "If you go fast enough, could you take flight and bring me with you?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

He reached over, and grabbed her hand, their fingers cold and rough and dirty.

"I promise."


	90. Invitation (Kagucy)

**I had a lot of fun with this one, and became enamored with the idea. It wanted to become a multi-chapter thing. But I have too much on my plate already, so this is all there is for now, I guess.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Invitation  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Kagura x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: reylin-stormfury  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Pounding Heart  
**_

* * *

Nobility.

It was a word that had once lost all meaning for Lucy. A quality that the people named for it no longer embodied, enmired as they were in political power struggles, and in satisfying their own greed and pride. Her childhood had been full of unpleasant people she would never have chosen to associate herself with if her father hadn't forced her. Her own father only reinforced her opinion of the noble class lacking any nobility.

Lucy had instead found it within people she'd met only after having left home and the noble class far behind. In Erza, steadfast and strong. In Mira, caring and comforting. In Cana, who always rose to the occasion when it was needed.

And now she found herself staring at another such person. A woman whose sense of justice and ideals had once put her at odds with Fairy Tail, and with another woman that Lucy admired.

It was difficult to remain unflustered when such a strong individual had her unwavering focus directed solely and squarely at her. It was somehow both unnerving and intensely flattering. Her blood was rushing from her brain to her cheeks, and her skin suddenly felt too hot. Lucy wondered if the other woman could hear the frantic pounding of her heart, Lucy being all-too aware of it herself.

What in the world was she doing on Lucy's doorstep, of all places?!

"Good Afternoon, Lucy," Kagura Mikazuchi, of Mermaid Heel, stated formally. "Yukino informed me that I might find you at this address."

She nodded dumbly, not trusting her tongue to cooperate with her in this situation. Lucy blamed her already heightened emotional state for her reaction.

Kagura seemed to take little notice of just how much her presence discombobulated Lucy. "I have heard what happened to Fairy Tail." Her eyes softened slightly, and Lucy sniffed. "My sincerest condolences."

Lucy's gaze dropped to her toes, and her eyes watered. So news had already spread to Mermaid Heel, then. "…Thanks," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying on and off for the past day or two. Lucy wasn't actually sure how much time had passed, if she were being honest with herself. After the guild disbanded, and Natsu left, time had… sort of blurred all together.

It was silent for a moment, Kagura allowing Lucy the opportunity to collect herself. Only once her gaze had risen to meet Kagura's again, did she speak. "I know this will seem callous on the wake of your tragedy - I know how much of a family Fairy Tail was - but I would like to extend to you an invitation to join Mermaid Heel."

The offer stunned Lucy. She could do no more than stare blankly at Kagura.

Join a guild…? That wasn't… Fairy Tail…?

Taking it as a cue to continue, Kagura did so. "You're a strong mage, and we would be thrilled to have you as a member. I'm sure plenty of other guilds will be making you offers, so you don't have to make a decision right away. I'm sure Yukino will invite you to Sabertooth within the next couple of days. I would just like you to know that you are also welcome with us."

The idea of joining another guild sat strangely with Lucy. Fairy Tail had been her place to belong, her new home. Even though Fairy Tail was gone already, to join another felt like betrayal.

But it was hard to say no in the face of earnest kindness.

"I'll… think about it," she said. It was the best she could do.

Kagura accepted that, and gave her a short bow. "My apologies for taking up so much of your time. I will leave you be." She turned on her heel before Lucy could say anything further, only to pause a mere two steps away. "I…" She flushed then, thoroughly shocking Lucy to her core. "I found a home in Mermaid Heel after a great loss of my own," Kagura confided. "Maybe… maybe it could do the same for you."

Lucy smiled, touched that she would share something so personal with her, a practical stranger. "Thank you, Kagura."

She nodded, and then marched away stiffly, her crimson ears and cheeks scorched into Lucy's mind.


	91. Neighborly Negotiations (Ajvel)

**(150 hits and 3 reviews for the last one! That's a solid 2% review ratio. That ratio is way better than most of my other fics. Y'all certainly know how to make a gal feel _special._ )  
**

 **In case you can't tell, I'm feeling incredibly bitter.**

 **This drabble is set in boogey's Neighborhood Au.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Neighborly Negotiations  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Ajeel x Invel  
_**

 ** _Requester: filiiadcorblog  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Ice Cream Truck  
**_

* * *

Invel stirred his tea pensively, thinking over what was left undone from his list for the day. So far he'd gone to the bank, picked up groceries, and braved the polygamists' shop in search of a new tie (his neighbor - the _pest_ \- had "accidentally" flung mud on his favorite one). Then he'd returned home, chewed Ajeel out over a hedge that was encroaching on Invel's property, and now the afternoon tea. What was left? Laundry, maybe?

A cheerful tune started playing in the distance, and Invel stiffened in his rising ire.

No. Not this again.

But no matter how much he wished it away, the jingle only grew louder, until a brightly colored truck covered in stickers trundled slowly into view around the corner.

Invel's cup shook from how tightly he held it.

Every day for the past week, he had dealt with the infernal annoyance that was the ice cream truck making its rounds through the neighborhood. Soon it would enter the field of vision of Sting and the Spawn, and shrieks would fill Invel's afternoon instead of his accustomed peace and quiet.

He caught himself grinding his teeth as, indeed, a few minutes later cries of delight erupted from the Spawn's mouth. Invel forced his jaw to relax - a trip to the dentist was not on his itinerary in the near future. And he'd be damned if he let the latest prank of Ajeel's threaten his health in any way.

As of yet, he had no concrete proof that the truck's sudden interest in the neighborhood was due to Ajeel's machinations. But once he had it, Invel would use it to _bury_ the idiot.

"Hey!" A shout came from Invel's window, followed by the sound of a fist banging crudely against it.

Glancing over, Invel leveled a glare at his neighbor. What in the… was the ice cream truck not enough for Ajeel? Did he have to create such a ruckus on Invel's property, too?

"Invel!" Ajeel ceased his banging, now that he had Invel's attention. "I give up!" he shouted through the window panes, his hands and breath smearing the once-pristine glass. "I'll do something about the damn hedge! Now can you call off the damn ice cream truck?!"

The man stared blankly at his neighbor. "I had nothing to do with this," he stated slowly, peering at Ajeel over his glasses with deep wariness.

"Ha ha, very funny! What is this, some new kind of mental warfare?!"

Did Ajeel really have nothing to do with this? It was beginning to sound like it. Invel wasn't quite willing to relinquish all suspicion that Ajeel was behind this, but…

Regardless, Invel could milk this for all it was worth.

"Trim back the hedge, and while you're at it, keep your side of the fence maintained. I won't have my property's value dropping because you can't be bothered to apply a fresh coat of paint every once in a while."

"Done! Whatever! Just get rid of the truck!"

He nodded in agreement.

As Ajeel stomped off, Invel opened up his laptop.

Time to write a strongly worded letter.


	92. Roommate Jackpot (Lucanajane)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Roommate Jackpot  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Lucy x Mirajane x Cana  
_**

 ** _Requester: lucyheartfiliavevo  
_**

 _ **Prompt: College Roommates**_

* * *

Lucy nervously eyed the torn off slip of paper in her hand, the string of numbers typed in bold lettering starting to get crinkly from when she'd torn it off the sheet on the bulletin board and shoved in her pocket. "Roommate needed," Lucy recalled the advertisement saying. "Cheap, off campus. Female preferred. Call for more details."

This was Lucy's only chance to get a say in who she bunked with this year. Being in a dorm was fine, but Lucy desperately desired her own shower and the opportunity to vet her roommates. Last year with Juvia had been… interesting. Juvia herself was wonderful, but she had a bit of a hoarding problem when it came to memorabilia of Gray Fullbuster, her longtime crush. The woman also had quite the imagination and had somehow come to the conclusion that Lucy was her rival in love.

Yes, a shower without Gray loufas strewn everywhere sounded amazing.

But now that Lucy had the number in front of her and her phone pulled out, she was seized with a fit of nervousness.

What if this didn't go well? What if they didn't like her? What if they were a bunch of weirdos? What if they were actually pervy men and this was a setup? Or what if it was the statistics department being assholes again?

Lucy shook her head and punched in the numbers before she talked herself out of it and lost her nerve entirely.

It rang once, twice… and then it picked up.

"Hello, this is Mirajane," came a melodic voice from the other end.

Lucy's palms were clammy, and her heart was racing… but for a different breed of nervousness than before. She recognized that voice, and that name.

Holy shit it was the campus idol.

"…Hello?" Mirajane asked again, when Lucy failed to respond in a timely manner.

"H-hi!" Lucy stuttered out. "I'm… I'm calling about the roommate ad? My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Mirajane gushed. "Well, the room is $400 a month, and the utilities are split 3 ways. I'm afraid the room is kind of tiny, but it does have a bed, and there's a bathroom right across the hall from it that you'll have to yourself. Still interested?"

"Yes!" Lucy nearly shouted into the phone. This sounded like heaven!

A giggle came from the other end of the line. "Then we should schedule an interview." Her voice became distant. "Cana! We have a potential new roommate!"

"Sweet!" Lucy heard in the background.

Mirajane's voice returned in crisp clarity. "Before we schedule, I have to warn you though - Cana, the other roommate, is a bit of a drunk. Though she's quiet on exam nights. And I like to cook at odd hours of the night when I'm stressed - which is exam nights but I do try to be quiet. Are those going to be deal breakers for you?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so. When do you want to meet?"

"Does this afternoon at the campus coffeeshop work for you? Say about… three o'clock?"

It would be tight with Lucy's last class ending at 2:50… but if she booked it across campus she should be able to make it in time. "Sure. I have a class at four, though."

"We'll be done in plenty of time," Mirajane assured her. "I look forward to meeting you!"

"Thanks, and I look forward to meeting you and Cana, too!"

"Oh I like her already," Cana's voice emanated from the phone.

"I'll see you then, Lucy!" Mirajane sang.

"Okay! Bye!"

Somehow, Lucy had scored the jackpot.


	93. Love & Hate (Jelgura)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Love & Hate  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Kagura  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Angry Kiss  
**_

* * *

Kagura despised Jellal. She hated what he did to her brother - enslaving him for so many years. Killing him. Her gut constantly churned with rage for so many years. Only for Erza's sake, did she stay her sword.

So why then, did the sight of him - his blue hair, ruffled by the wind, and his red tattoo stark against his skin - cause her heart to pound so much?

At first, she had attributed it to her rage.

She wanted to rip out his hair, cut off the tattoo. Pierce those (glorious) abs of his with her sword. Watch his (beautiful) brown eyes widen with terror at the sight of her vengeance.

But for the life of her, she couldn't explain away her obsession with his lips. When he spoke, her eyes were naturally drawn to them.

Not because they were perfect (like the rest of him). No… they were wind-chapped, and ill-cared for.

But when they turned upward, in the barest hint of a smile? They became beautiful then.

Kagura hated the feelings he arose in her. Revilement and desire, twisting together until she could hardly think or breathe in his presence. Torn between two different forms of attack. She wanted to end him, and she wanted to be consumed by him in equal, fierce measure.

And she despised _that_ most of all.

She thought, maybe, if she kissed those lips and found out for herself, then this confusion would disappear. Her head would clear - this insane desire abated - and then she would be free once again to despise him with her entire soul.

What Kagura had not anticipated was that Jellal would return the kiss - running his long, calloused fingers through her hair. She did not know that he would turn his head to deepen their connection, causing Kagura to clutch the front of his shirt with all her might - though with anger or desire she couldn't say.

Heat rose in the pit of her stomach, as his hands ran down to her back and pulled her flush into his form. His tongue explored her mouth, and hers met it without conscious thought. Her churning emotions failed to abate - instead, they writhed inside of her all the harder.

Jellal pulled back from the kiss, then. He gently touched his forehead to Kagura's. They stood in silence, their noses brushing, and panting lightly.

Then Kagura pulled him into another kiss - even more demanding than the first.

After all, she was still confused.


	94. Glasses (Doranhar)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Glasses  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mest/Doranbolt x Lahar  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: fluff  
**_

* * *

Lahar stared, his vibrant, violet eyes narrowed almost to the point of becoming slits, at the clean surface of his nightstand. Not a speck of dust marred the smooth finish. A single, practical lamp with a polished steel base, sat upon the nightstand. Beside it, a small alarm clock. Other than those two objects, the stand was devoid of clutter.

However, Lahar wasn't concerned as much with what was on the nightstand, but rather what wasn't.

Where in Earthland were his glasses?

Contrary to Doranbolt's relentless teasing, Lahar was far from blind without the things. He was nearsighted, it was true, but basic shapes were relatively defined. Mostly, Lahar could tell things apart by the varying colours, as the outlines were what blurred the most for him. It was like looking through tense fog, or viewing through an unfocused camera lens. So he was able to make out his nightstand, and observe the lamp and alarm clock, but reading was impossible, as was deciphering the time on said alarm clock.

A quick sweep of his hands across the surface did not reveal his glasses to him, either. So they were most definitely not on the nightstand.

The most annoying thing about glasses was that when they were lost, there was no possible way to find them without glasses.

Maybe he had knocked them off when turning off his alarm?

Normally, in a circumstance such as this, Lahar would switch to his backups (as he had the foresight and the means to own a second pair). Unfortunately, the ones he was missing now were the extra pair. The others had met their fate during a skirmish with a dark guild about a week past. And he had yet to replace them.

Lahar knelt down, hands sweeping the area around his nightstand. Surely they couldn't have fallen too far?

Which was how Doranbolt found him sometime later - splayed out on the ground with his arm shoved under the bed, searching.

"What are you doing, Lahar?" he asked, mirth clear in his voice. "Did you misplace your hair scrunchies?"

It was surprising how often those could go missing during sleep. "No," Lahar curtly informed him. "My glasses. I cannot seem to find them. I must have knocked them off the stand earlier, but I cannot see them. Because I do not have my glasses."

Doranbolt let out a laugh, reaching into his jacket. "Good thing I picked up your new spares, then!" He held out an oblong case to Lahar. "Figured it was the least I could do since you broke the last ones while saving my rear end."

Touched, Lahar took the case. Popping it open, he picked up the glasses and slipped them on - the world sharpening into focus. "Thank you, Doranbolt."

His friend grinned and shrugged. "No problem!"

Lahar turned around to make another sweep of the area now that he could see, only to feel and hear a crunch under his foot.

He did not need glasses to know what that sound was.

Gently, he placed a hand over his face, as Doranbolt began to laugh.


	95. Grey Jedi (MidZa)

**All of my old ship feelings have been flaring up recently. So I dug out this old drabble to post.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Grey Jedi  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Midnight x Erza  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Jedi/Sith Au  
**_

* * *

Erza was uncertain about what to make of the Grey Jedi that had joined their ranks. He slept too much, he was cynical, he was both cold and emotional at the same time, he could be kind and cruel in the same breath, his abilities with makeup far exceeded her own, he sought her out way more than the others, she couldn't see his intentions at all and… even after two years, she still had no idea why Midnight was even on their side.

Well, there was just no helping it, she concluded. There was nothing for it but to continue her observation until she understood.


	96. Cats (MiraMard)

**Haven't written for these two in forever. Kinda miss them.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Cats  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mirajane x Mard Geer  
_**

 ** _Requester: howlingwolvesonfire/thatoneonfire  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Cats  
**_

* * *

The subject of pets had always been a sore one Mira and Mard's home. The demon was vehemently against pets on principle, and felines in particular. For all that he thrived on destruction, he had a _thing_ about maintaining proper order in his immediate vicinity. And cats, once they put their minds to it, could wreak absolute havoc on Mard's world.

Close and unfortunately prolonged contact with the Exceeds had definitely not improved Mard's opinion on the subject of cats. In fact, Mira was 90% certain that Happy was 100% of the reason that Mard refused to budge on his position in the matter.

It really didn't help when Mira had brought Lisanna and her cat take overs into the argument.

But Mira's love for cute, fuzzy kittens didn't allow her to concede the fight either. She _would_ get a cat, someday.

Whether Mard would still be her boyfriend at such time remained to be seen.


	97. Sating Curiosity (Mineel)

**One of my internal organs was recently removed, so in celebration of having my appendix cut out, I am writing! While on pain killers. So the results might be iffy. But hey! I'm writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Sating Curiosity  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Minerva x Gajeel  
_**

 ** _Requester: gsut  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"okay it was me… so?"** **  
**_

* * *

Eyes narrowed, Minerva contemplated the man standing across the guild, shouting obscenities at his guildmates. " _He_ was in the Council?" she questioned Lucy, feeling knocked sideways by the revelation. "I'm not sure I believe you. Take it from me, he looks more like he belongs in a dark guild." All that metal in his face had to be against Council uniform regulations.

Lucy giggled at her friend. "Oh, he was part of a dark guild, too." When Minerva turned to stare incredulously at her, Lucy laughed outright. "Alright so technically he was spying on them, but still!"

This was choice information. Minerva almost felt bad that it had taken several drinks to get Lucy to spill it. The blonde was a chatterbox under normal circumstances, but once the alcohol got involved there were zero reservations left in her.

A sudden, heavy weight thumped down at their table, startling Lucy into knocking over her drink. "Hey!" she griped, flushed and trying to muster up her best glare for the interloper. "What was that for, Gajeel?!"

The object of their conversation snorted. "For the better, I'd say. Your liver will thank me in ten years." While Lucy pouted, he turned his crimson gaze towards his much more sober table companion. "My ears were burning. What's your interest in my Council stint?"

Dragon slayer hearing. Of course.

Gajeel flashed his too-sharp teeth at Minerva. "If you want me to help you with any parking tickets, I'd say you're out of luck. They didn't much like me there."

He sounded wholly proud of his bad reputation with the Council. Then again, he was a member of Fairy Tail. Minerva had to assume that was par for the course.

"No, I can take care of my own parking tickets."

Grinning, Gajeel held up his hands in a helpless gesture. "Seriously, though, you don't strike me as one for idle gossip."

She considered him for a brief moment. "That's true."

Still grinning at her, he leaned forward conspiratorially. "So? What do you need, then?"

Minerva was relieved that at least one Fairy knew how to get right to business. "Just looking to sate my curiosity about something."

"Don't leave us all in suspense now," Gajeel mocked, gesturing to the table.

"Yeah!" Lucy added with a hiccup, and slammed her hand down on the table, wincing as soon as the pain registered.

"Maybe don't hurt yourself," Gajeel stated to the drunk girl.

"I'm gonna go find Mira." With that mumble, Lucy shakily stood and tottered in the general direction of the bar.

Once she had assessed that the girl was safely in Mirajane's clutches, Minerva turned back to her table companion. "I know that someone at the Council had to have sanctioned my return to Sabertooth. What I want to know is who that person was."

"What do you want to know that for?" Gajeel asked. "If it was me, I'd just take the favor and be grateful for it."

It was Minerva's turn to snort at him. "Somehow I doubt you would."

He hesitated for a moment, and then burst into laughter. "Okay, you got me! You're right, I didn't take Belno's meddling very well." Regret tinted his words, an emotion that Minerva was all too familiar with. He shrugged. "Okay, guess there's no harm in telling you. It was me."

She stared at him, flabbergasted.

"So what are you going to do, now that you know?"

Minerva thought about it for a long moment. Her original intention had been simply to thank whoever it had been. Maybe to ask them why they'd given her another chance. If they felt that she'd lived up to that opportunity, made the best of it, maybe.

But she thought that she probably already understood from their brief conversation. There was no more need to ask the questions.

Instead, she offered, "How about I buy you another drink?"

Gajeel's grin was infectious. "Done! Mira! Two more over here! The Saber is buying!"


	98. Broken Ribs (Jelgura)

**I make no claim to understanding the full particulars of CPR.**

 **I think my painkillers messed with my head because I now have this grand ambition where I'll update a fic everyday for the month of November as a birthday present to myself. Wish me luck.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Broken Ribs  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Kagura  
_**

 ** _Requester: sassyhazelowl  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **broken ribs** **  
**_

* * *

"Come on!" Kagura hissed through her teeth, her hands compressing the chest of the blue-haired man lying prone on the sand. "Don't you dare go out that easily!" She paused in her ministrations long enough to pinch his nose shut and blow air into his mouth, hoping it would inflate his lungs. Drawing back, she resumed her calculated presses against his chest.

Abruptly, something gave under her palms - cracking with a sickening lurch from the pressure she exerted on it.

"Damn it!" Something had broken. Kagura wasn't a medical expert by any means, but she knew enough that if she continued she might puncture Jellal's lungs. And she had not gone to this much effort just to kill him now, however satisfying she'd once thought his death at her hands would be. This wasn't the way she had dreamt of killing him for so many years; this wasn't the right way to get her revenge.

She could have sworn that she had been careful to not push on his ribs or sternum, but it seemed she hadn't been nearly careful enough, and guilt at the mistake rushed through her.

Suddenly, the man before her choked, water rushing out of his mouth and nose. Gagging, he tried to turn on his side. He froze as the pain from his broken bones rushed through him. Kagura helped him to turn, as he continued to vomit, and once he was finished, she helped him back to his prone position, unsure if that was the best plan but also not knowing a better course of action.

Jellal's eyes were glazed over in pain. "Ka… gura?" he croaked out. Then a second later, "W-why…?"

"Because someone I care a great deal about would be very sad if you died," she answered him with a sniff.

He cracked a half smile at her, but there was almost no heart in it. "Thank you, anyway." Letting out a groan, he struggled to sit up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagura placed her hand on Jellal's forehead and forced him back down. In his weakened state, he was unable to resist.

"I need to help Erza and the others." As soon as she removed her hand, he was trying to push himself up again.

"You have broken ribs," she stated bluntly. "All you're going to be is a liability. Lay back down." When he didn't comply, she forced him down again. "You need a healer, and there's no way I'm letting you waste my efforts to help your sorry self."

"But I-"

She glared down at him. _"Do I need to sit on your broken ribs to get you to stay put?"_

He paled at her threat, but still appeared to debate his options internally. After a moment, he deflated. "Alright. I don't want to get in everyone's way."

Kagura nodded, satisfied that he wouldn't immediately try to get himself killed. "Good."

Several minutes passed in silence between them. Very long, uncomfortable minutes.

"You don't have to babysit me," Jellal finally said. "I promise I won't do anything foolish."

But his companion shook her head. "No way. I'm not letting a random enemy passing by be the one to off you. I still reserve that exclusive right."

This time, when he smiled at her, it felt genuine.


	99. Rapier (Freza)

**Can't believe I haven't posted this yet. I have another one for this pairing that I'm considering making into a multi-chapter fic, too.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Rapier  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Freed x Erza  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **no prompt** **  
**_

* * *

"Freed."

Upon being addressed, the rune mage glanced up from his card game with Evergreen and Bickslow. Curiosity shone in his gaze at the sight of the woman towering over him, her steel armor and blood-red hair glinting in the late afternoon light streaming from the guild's windows.

"Yes, Erza?" Freed inquired, a little surprised that she had sought him out. Normally, the two had very little interaction; content in their own spheres of association.

"I was wondering… if you could give me some advice," Erza stated bluntly.

Across from him, Bickslow and Evergreen exchanged glances that mirrored the confusion Freed was feeling. Advice? What could Titania possibly want from Freed the Dark?

"Certainly." Setting his cards face down, he drew a quick enchantment around them. "No peeking," he ordered his teammates, who put on their most professional, innocent expressions.

"Us? Peek? Are you accusing of cheating?" Evergreen snapped her fan open, holding it poised to hide her mouth. "We would never do such an uncouth thing."

"Perish the thought!" Bickslow added, his babies singing the phrase behind him, "perish, perish perish!"

Freed gave them a long, appraising stare. Then he stood up, and gestured to an empty table somewhat removed from the rest. "Shall we hold our discussion there?"

Erza shrugged, but followed him to the vacant table and sat down. "I don't see why not, but I don't mind if Evergreen and Bickslow overhear."

With a shake of his head, Freed joined her. "I would rather devote my full attention to the matter at hand. I have also found that the illusion of privacy is a wonderful thing and not to be squandered."

Swearing erupted from the direction of the card game.

"I layered the enchantment," Freed explained without missing a beat. "It won't hold them long, though. So what did you wish to talk about?"

"Actually, I'm in the market for a new weapon," Erza confessed. "I don't have a rapier in my collection yet, and I was hoping to pick your brain. I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with them in particular."

"Certainly," Freed agreed, pleased that she had thought his opinion on the subject worthy of being asked. He unstrapped his own sword, handing it to her, still within its scabbard. "Though I feel like a warrior such as yourself would be able to tell more from handling one directly."

A smile touched Erza's face. Gently, she took the weapon from its owner. "Thank you, Freed." She was a little embarrassed over how seriously Freed was taking this whole thing, but also touched that he would allow her to use his sword so easily. "May I…?"

"Feel free," Freed urged.

With no further prompting necessary, Erza inspected the pommel and hand guard. Turning it over in her hands, she also looked closely at the shape of the scabbard. After a moment, she stood. Freed watched with great interest as she faced away from him, and drew the weapon. It rang across the guild as it emerged, garnering curious stares from fellow guild members.

Erza paid them no mind, her focus wholly on the blade in her grasp, her expression one of steely concentration. She weighed it briefly, checking the tang balance. Then she glanced over at Freed for further permission. At his nod, Erza finally swung the blade - at first with two hands, and then with a single one. After a couple more minutes of practice swings and mute appraisal, she sheathed it once more.

Sitting down, she passed it back to Freed with a smile blooming across her face. "It's a fine weapon, Freed. Your swordsmith is truly excellent. It is a bit on the light side, however."

With efficient, long practiced movements, Freed swiftly re-secured the sword at his side. "Rapiers are built for speed to begin with, but yes, mine is specially crafted to aid in the precision of my runes," Freed told her. "I shall pass your compliments onto my swordsmith the next time I see him for sharpening."

Freed paused, as he saw what could only be described as an epiphany wash over Erza.

"Next time you go, let me accompany you," Erza insisted, positively glowing with her growing excitement. "His workmanship is superb, and it seems like he crafts his weapons with their specific owners in mind. I might requisition him to make my own."

Smiling at Erza's vibrancy, Freed nodded. "I would be happy to to. Sometime next week perhaps."

"I have a job with my team to go one, but yes when I return we shall go together, then." She stood up. "I really appreciate your help, Freed."

"I was happy to," he replied, also standing. "Though it seems I didn't actually give out much advice."

Erza shook her head. "No, you were correct. In handling a blade of that caliber, I now have something by which to measure others. Thank you, again."

"As I said, it was no trouble at all. Take care on your job."

"I will."

Once Erza had departed, Freed took up his spot at the card game once more - his cards surprisingly unmolested. He raised an eyebrow at his teammates. "Not able to break through the enchantment?"

"No, I had that figured out a while ago," Evergreen said, delicately fanning herself.

"We're more interested," Bickslow said, his grin widening by the second, "in how you're planning to prepare for your date with Titania."

Freed froze, confusion sweeping over him. "Date?" he asked.

With a huff, Evergreen snapped her fan shut and gestured menacingly with it in his direction. "Yes! Your date. That you just made."

"With _Titania_ ," Bickslow input.

Running over the course of the interaction in his head, Freed tried to figure out how they could have possibly gotten that idea.

"…Oh," he finally stated, seeing what they had picked up on that he had missed. "…I guess I am."

Bickslow and Evergreen exchanged despairing looks. "Oh, he needs our help," Evergreen stated.

"A lot of help," Bickslow confirmed.


	100. Competition (CoLu & LoLu)

**It occurred to me after the fact that adding a line or two on the last drabble would have qualified it for its own separate oneshot. I'm an idiot.**

 **Here is drabble #100! Holy crap I never realized how many of these things I would write/have written. There's still a ton on my tumblr I haven't gotten around to posting, either.**

 **But here is a special drabble in celebration of this momentous feat - featuring two pairings I have sold my soul to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Competition  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Lucy, Loke x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "Bright Eyes... why the fuck am I covered in glitter and smell like a whorehouse?"** **  
**_

* * *

Cobra stared as menacingly as possible at the blonde celestial mage standing before him, wringing her hands in embarrassment. "Bright Eyes," he began slowly, "why the fuck am I covered in glitter, and why do I smell like a whorehouse?"

"He lies," Loke interrupted before Lucy could respond the visiting mage's crass question. "Whorehouses don't smell anything like this - trust me."

Lucy and Cobra alike stared at the lion spirit as he nonchalantly returned to repairing the decoration Cobra had accidentally walked right into. When it became clear that Loke had no intention of clarifying how he did indeed know this (though the good money was on first-hand experience), Cobra shook his head - both in an attempt to rid himself of whatever was going on in Loke's head as it was to rid his own of the offending glitter.

Unfortunately, the glue also stuck in the maroon strands wasn't having any of it.

"Fuck - I'm going to use the damn shower," Cobra grumbled, stalking off. "How about next time, you tell the demon-woman to put those… _things_ … in places people won't fucking walk into them!"

"How about you announce when you plan to show up at the guild!" Lucy called after him, no longer intimidated in the slightest by the man (who was technically still a fugitive.)

Loke watched the exchange with interest from his perch on the step stool. Should he be worried about Cobra possibly pursuing his beloved savior? He wouldn't blame him, honestly, if he was. It meant he had excellent taste.

"You're delusional!" Cobra shouted from the shower room.

Misunderstanding, Lucy screeched back, "I am not!"

Yeah. Definitely competition.


	101. No More Fieldwork (Stingevy)

**Some of these updates will be completed requests, since I have... about 300 to clear out.**

 **I really, really enjoyed this one. Much more than I had expected to. Thanks go to Raijindork for proofreading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: No More Field Work  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Sting x Levy  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Au** **  
**_

* * *

As much as Levy enjoyed her job of translating old texts at the Fiore National Museum, there were parts of her job that she would honestly prefer to avoid whenever possible. She had a list of them, actually, that the museum had agreed to as a condition of her employment.

Scrambling through a dusty, rapidly collapsing tomb full of ancient traps ranked very high on said list. In fact, it held second place of honor on it.

She let out a screech as a stone block narrowly missed her, shattering upon the quivering tiles – which set off another trap, a no-doubt-poisoned dart whizzing over her head so close she felt the breeze in her hair.

"Bet you're glad you're so short now!" her partner on this failure of an assignment declared cheerily.

Behold, the first reason on her list. Sting Eucliffe. Famous in the field for… never leaving the field. His research notes almost required a translator themselves, provided he had bothered to make them in the first place, that is. The museum could not have assigned her a worse partner for her research into the ancient tomb's writings. Sting wasn't much for inaction, and while she had had her back turned, he'd touched _something_ , which had set off the current set of circumstances in which they now found themselves.

"Screw you!" Levy shouted back at her fellow archeologist. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't gotten impatient and waited for me to finish translating, Sting!"

"It was boring! You were taking too long!" he defended himself.

Suddenly, he reached back and grabbed her arm, yanking her forward and off her feet. Colliding bodily with him, they tumbled to the ground.

"What was that for?!" Levy shrieked as soon as they stopped moving.

Sting wordlessly pointed behind her.

Turning to look, Levy paled at the gaping hole in the floor that had opened up behind her. The yawning darkness didn't appear to have a bottom, but Levy was sure that whatever was waiting at it would mean a painful end to her life.

"I think some thanks are in order," Sting stated.

Rolling her eyes, Levy hoisted herself to her feet. "It's still ultimately your fault." She hesitated. "But I guess I can let it slide." Holding out her hand to help him up, she smiled when he grasped it. "Let's get out of here alive, first."

"You'll hear no complaint from me!"

A tell-tale _click_ echoed in the chamber, and the pair froze in their tracks. Glancing down at his other hand, Sting cringed at the depressed stone beneath it. "Well… shit," he muttered.

Levy hated fieldwork. So much.


	102. Caffeine (MestLu)

**This request has been in my inbox forever. Finally was able to do something with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Caffeine  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mest x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: papalogia  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "For your own sake, I'm cutting you off your caffeine supply."**_

* * *

"For your own sake, I'm cutting you off your caffeine supply."

Lucy had never imagined that those would become her famous last words. Ok maybe not… last, but at least ones she now regretted a great deal.

In her defense, they were well warranted. Mest had stayed up a few too many nights in a row at the guild hall, zealously researching something in the archives there. In the process consuming far more caffeine than any one human should in such a short time frame. So not only was he hyped up on lack of sleep, he was also cruising with enough pharmaceutical grade caffeine in his system to down a Vulcan (how Mest had even procured the stuff was half a mystery by itself). So Lucy had had no choice but to declare him cut off, and dispose of his stash. Wendy was beside herself with worry, and Lucy wouldn't allow Mest's bad health decisions to affect her teammate. Whatever had piqued his insatiable curiosity to that extent could just wait for him to be of sound mind once more (and not be a literal terror to his guildmates).

Mest had not taken this too well. But the second he attempted to do something about it, he'd collapsed on the spot and had to be carted to the infirmary.

And now, thanks to that, she was sitting by the man's bedside, two days later, wracked with guilt. Not for having taken away Mest's caffeine, no. She felt guilty for not having done so sooner. Before it got to this point.

Wendy had assured her (multiple times) that he would be fine once he slept it off and she had him on a drip to prevent dehydration and vitamin deficiency and, "really why are you still worrying, Lucy, it could have been much worse."

But the celestial mage couldn't seem to help but be concerned. She kept telling herself that she'd feel this way for any of her guildmates, but it felt a little hollow in her more honest moments with herself.

Was it because she blamed herself for not noticing earlier and acting on her concern? Really, it wasn't a secret that Mest could be singularly reckless in his quest for knowledge, and Lucy knew full well the extents he was capable of and willing to go to (Wendy's recounting of how he'd once swum in a freezing canal during a snowstorm had Lucy in cold sweats).

The man's curiosity was like a ravenous beast, Lucy thought. It would devour him whole one day. And she couldn't help but wonder if it was a side effect from wiping his own memories, his brain feverishly trying to fill the void left behind and ultimately unable to slake his hunger for the world.

Watching over him, Lucy resolved to make sure that that outcome would never come to be. It was altogether too much like how she once was – trapped in the confines of her house with naught but books and rumors of the outside world to sate her own starving mind.

She'd help him, like she should've before. She'd help him to quiet his unquenchable thirst, or at the very least make it easier to restrain or circumvent.

Once he woke up, she would.


	103. Envious (MidLu)

**I'm surprised by the reception to that last drabble. Seems like a number of you want me to make it a multichapter fic. I must say that I'm... intrigued by the idea. I'll have to think on it some more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Envious  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Midnight x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: empressofeverything  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "Her smile"**_

* * *

He hated her smile.

That carefree, clueless grin of hers, that set his teeth on edge with how much he loathed it. She didn't know of pain, of suffering. She was one of the masses, clueless to the depravity that had happened under the world's watch, if not outright complicit in it. Rich, entitled. The world at her fingertips.

Whereas Macbeth had only ever known of misery. At his family's hands, and then the Tower's. Later, Jellal's as well. In his research on the Infinity Clock, he'd come across mention of Jude Heartfilia. A father that still searched for his missing daughter, even seven years later. Spoke endlessly of his love for her, how much he missed her, how he would hand over the world for one last chance to see her again.

She had a guild that still cared for her, too. That had had her back seven years ago and still did today. Friends that stuck with her not out of habit, or familiarity, but out of love and affection.

He hated the looks full of _pity_ that Erik would give him, too, when he dwelt on it too long. And her power, her agency, her ability to be _a part of_ the world around him.

She had everything he wanted most in all the world, and he _despised_ her for it.

Her and her smug, condescending, _infernal smile._


	104. Umbrella (Jelgura)

**These two. Why do I love the animosity so much? It remains a mystery.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Umbrella  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Kagura  
_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous  
_**

 _ **Prompt: sharing an umbrella**_

* * *

Jellal walked down the sidewalk, relatively dry under his umbrella as a tide of water swept down the street in a dull roar. He imagined that it must be what a waterfall sounded like in person. Having never seen one himself before, he had only the storm water to go by.

Thankfully, he had thought to bring his umbrella today on the off chance that the grey clouds on the horizon led to something. And they had, opening up and pouring down in sheets when he was halfway home after school had let out. The initial drenching had still caught him, and his shoes squelched from accidentally stepping in a puddle, but at least he wasn't getting any more wet than he already was.

The street was mostly deserted, he noticed. Not many people in this town wanted to run around in the rain, umbrella or no. A vast difference from the city he'd lived in before, where the streets were so tightly packed with umbrellas on rainy days where someone without one could pass under the cover without getting a drop of water on them. Not that he'd… tried that, himself.

A spot of color in the washed-out world caught his attention, and he peered at it through the rain. As he got closer, it coalesced into the form of a girl. A girl he recognized as one Kagura Mikazuchi. She was huddled under a slip of cover provided by a closed shop's door, rain absolutely pouring all around her. Kagura looked completely miserable, in her all white uniform. Well, that explained why she hadn't made a break for it. Though, judging from how she was glaring out at the storm, she might well do it anyway.

When Jellal reached where she stood, he paused. Warm relief shone in her eyes for a moment, and then turned abruptly icy as recognition set in. "Jellal," she hissed at him. "Come to gloat at the girl that forgot her umbrella?"

Honestly, Jellal had no clue as to why she despised him, but she had ever since they were children studying at the same kendo dojo. But it was powerful enough to lead to a great deal of trouble for him, even though they attended different high schools. He got along just fine with her brother and her adopted sister Erza. It was just Kagura that had a problem with him.

"Well?" she snapped when he hesitated for too long.

Jellal heaved a sigh. "Look, I know you hate me. And that's fine. But if you can put that aside for the next few minutes, I'll be happy to share the umbrella and walk you home. Sound doable?"

She contemplated it for a full minute, the seconds ticking agonizingly by as the rain pummeled the ground and Kagura's eyes flicked back and forth between it and Jellal.

Finally, she chose the lesser of two evils and nodded slightly. "I think I can do that."

Face brightening, Jellal held it out to her. "Let's get going, then."

It was uncomfortable as all hell, sharing the umbrella with Kagura. They had to walk shoulders pressed together or rain would drip on their heads, or down their backs. As it was, Jellal was pretty sure his outside arm was getting soaked and so was Kagura's. Regardless of how uncomfortable it made the both of them, they trekked on through the downpour in silence.

Eventually Kagura's home swam into sight – attached to the dojo Jellal remembered spending a large amount of time practicing in.

"You stopped coming to practice," Kagura suddenly accused him, the first she'd spoken since agreeing to share the umbrella. "Erza and Simon won't say it, but they miss you." She glared up at him. "Come and visit them, sometimes."

Jellal opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Kagura tore her gaze away from his. She took off into the rain – making a mad dash for the safety of the porch with her bookbag held over her head. Once she'd reached it, she paused and half turned back to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and gave her a small wave.

With a huff, she looked away and hurried inside.

Was she checking to see if he was still there? If so, that was almost… endearing. Honestly, this was the friendliest Kagura had been with him since she was five, and he seven.

He considered it progress. On that happier note, he continued walking home, the rain seeming a little less dreary than before.


	105. Luggage (Lyvia)

**Another super old request.**

 **I don't write nearly enough of these two. I like them quite a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Luggage  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Lyon x Juvia  
_**

 ** _Requester: lockandk3yfiction  
_**

 _ **Prompt:** **"My train leaves at four, but I'm sure you can fit in my luggage."**_

* * *

Lyon contemplates the train ticket held in his hands, as his friends buy theirs. Rain drums on the roof of the open-air train platform, a rhythm to match his own melancholy. His defeat is still fresh in his mind, a deep cut that stings. Three years of hard work and planning, gone down the literal drain. At the same time… it feels as if a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders. No longer is there an omnipresent threat of Deliora someday breaking free from Ur's icy prison. His dream is dead, but so is the monster that haunted them. So at least there was that.

What he holds in his hands is a ticket to the future.

He almost snorts at the ridiculous, romantic thought.

His friends are certainly taking their time, he muses. How long does it take to buy a train ticket?

Suddenly, Lyon sees a flash of dark blue from the very edge of his peripheral vision, peeking out from beneath a pink umbrella and racing towards the train station. As soon as the individual reaches the cover of the platform, the umbrella drops and Lyon sets eyes upon the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life. Water droplets hang from her azure hair and clothes, a result of the rain being blown sideways by the strong wind. Her cheeks are flushed from her run, and her legs splattered with mud. To Lyon's eyes, she looks as if she has just stepped out of an artist's masterpiece.

Unaware of Lyon's staring, she shakes out her umbrella. Hooking it onto one arm, she makes her way down the platform to where Lyon is standing, petrified.

Lyon hastily turns away from her, his face reddening at his impropriety. To his immense shock, she takes a seat on the bench near him. Out of the corner of his eye, Lyon watches as she reaches inside her coat and pulls out what he presumes is a train ticket. Or… _was_ , once upon a time. The woman lets out a despondent sigh at the condition of the slip, soaked completely through from the rain. It's nearly illegible, and if she gave it even a slight tug, it would pull apart like the wet paper it is.

"My train leaves at four, but I'm sure you can fit in my luggage." The statement flies from Lyon's mouth before he knows that it's even open, and it jerks the woman's attention solidly in his direction. He coughs, positively _saturated_ with mortification. "I mean… If you need a new ticket, I'd be happy to give you mine." The cost of a new ticket is well worth the opportunity to escape the blooming tension.

It's a long, awkward silence that falls between them, and Lyon's embarrassment only deepens. Until she suddenly smiles, and lets out a small giggle, and it's as if Lyon's world has been filled with sunshine. "Juvia can just buy another one," she says with a shake of her head. "The last thing Juvia wants to do is inconvenience anyone." Standing up, she continues to smile at the dumbfounded teenager. "Thank you, kind stranger. You have made Juvia's day with your offer." Then she turns and is halfway to the ticket booth before Lyon can muster up any sort of reply, and the moment is past.

His friends join him, and he regretfully boards his train with them, hoping for his path to cross with the rain woman's once more.

When it does, over seven years later, Lyon's heart swells with joy at the impossible reunion.

This time, he will not let his chance to know her slip by him without a word.


	106. Real Magic (LahCana)

**This one was fun. And a little ridiculous. Also I'm very sorry that it took me two years to get to...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Real Magic  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cana x Lahar  
_**

 ** _Requester: thatoneonfire (howlingwolvesonfire)  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Genie AU**_

* * *

Before today, Cana had always thought that the whole "rub the genie's lamp" thing was a euphemism. That the line in tales was code for "they bartered sex for favors" or something to that effect. Magic was always not what it seemed to be in the old storybooks and movies. Real magic was the ability to make the world bend to your whim with nothing more than your charisma, a smile, and a jiggle of the appropriate body part.

It was magic that Cana herself had only about a sixty percent success rate with, if she were being honest. Not everyone was susceptible to real magic, after all. If a person was too thickheaded, nothing would ever get through to it.

The cards she dealt as a part of her living? Chicanery and deceit, a little sleight of hand and a capable dry read. Then she'd heap on her personal brand of magic, and weave her customers a spell they would be dazzled by.

Magic born of fae, born of djinn, and other magical beings that lurked in the darker parts of history, was relegated to a time in her life when she was more prone to believe in the same puff and nonsense she now peddled. A time before reality had sunk its claws into her.

But then she'd bought an unassuming little lamp in a pawnshop.

Seriously, the thing was almost ugly. It was dull, and marked with a great deal of smudges of uncertain origin. But it was cheap, and Cana thought she could maybe spiff it up a bit with elbow grease and craft glitter, rendering it usable as a prop in her act.

Then she had scrubbed a little too hard at a dingy spot, the cloth she was using to buff it out slipping out – causing her to rub the spot with her bare hands instead.

Suddenly, blue and white smoke had come billowing out of the spigot, and she dropped the thing like a hot coal. Which wasn't too far from the truth, as the metal glowed with heat.

Then, standing in her room, was a man in long robes, his equally lengthy tresses pulled back from his face which bore wire rim frames. A book was clasped in his hand, and he appeared extremely annoyed as he peered around her domicile, taking stock of what little Cana owned.

Cana would have assumed he was a lost customer, an oblivious, normal human, if not for his unearthly purple hued eyes.

"I take it you're the new owner of the lamp," the man stated calmly. He brushed off his robes, which bore an ankh symbol. "Get on with it, then. I was at a good spot in my book and I would very much like to get back to it."

She could only stare at him, absolutely dumbfounded. This couldn't be magic. No way. Djinn weren't real! Magic lamps weren't real! If they were, then she…

Shaking off the thought, she gazed back into the eyes of being before her.

"…Do I need to explain the rules?" the being asked her, looking put out. "No bringing things back from the dead – I'm not a monkey paw. If you want one of those, I'd recommend going back to whomever you acquired my lamp from, they're sure to have something of that nature."

Cana didn't want to have anything to do with a monkey paw, and she was a smart enough cookie to know not to wish for the dead to return. That never ended well.

"No true love spells as I am not a fan."

She had to raise an eyebrow at that. Wasn't it supposed to be more along the lines of, 'I can't do that because it's unethical'?

"And no wishing for unlimited wishes, that's against the spirit of the thing," he finally concluded. "So you only get three. What will they be? I would appreciate it if we could make this snappy, too."

Cana didn't know much about his kind, but his attitude was something she was well familiar with. Straight-laced, unable and unwilling to bend even a little bit for other people. And it pissed her off. She dealt with enough snooty customers in her regular day, she didn't need magical beings joining the parade of douchbaggery that was her life.

An idea struck her then, and a slow smile spread across her face – one that drew out a long-suffering sigh from the man in front of her.

"I know that expression," he muttered darkly. "I'm going to be here a while, aren't I."

"Depends," Cana replied smoothly.

He looked exasperated by that response. "Depends on what?"

"Depends on how you feel about bending the rules of the mortal realm."

Distress stole across his face. "I am not going to enjoy this."


	107. In Your Corner (AcnoLu)

**I really struggled with this one. I wanted to do a slightly different spin than what I naturally gravitate towards. I'm pretty pleased with the results, so all in all it was a fun experiment to try.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: In Your Corner  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Acnologia x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: rainingwhiteroses  
_**

 _ **Prompt: "I'll fight for you"**_

* * *

"I'll fight for you."

It was such an innocuous statement. Something from a fairy tale, or a comic book. Not something that people said in real life. Or at least… not say it and _mean_ it.

Lucy had never heard those words, growing up. Her mother's death was not something her father could protect her from, so he never tried. Eventually he became a person she needed protection _from_. While he may never have physically hurt her, the scars inflicted by his neglect ran deep.

There were so very few people in her corner for so many years, that she never believed that people like that existed outside of her novels.

When the members of Fairy Tail said it, and more to the point _proved it_ to her when Phantom Lord attacked because of her, she had been so overcome with emotion that the memory _still_ brought tears to her eyes. That memory was one of her most cherished possessions, kept close to her heart always.

And now she had the opportunity to say it to someone else. That she was in their corner. That come what may, she'd be on the battlefield in their name, swinging her whip until her hands bled and she could no longer stand up.

Judging from his expression, it was something he'd never heard before, either. After four hundred years, he had probably never expected to. After all, who would even feel the need to? He was the dragon of the apocalypse. He wasn't a creature that needed defending, he was a monster to defend against. Even before then, he'd been a dragon slayer, wielding power immense enough to slay countless dragons.

But before even that, Lucy knew, he'd been a defenseless child. Scared and alone, looking for the monsters that destroyed his life, and since no one else would, saving himself from them by annihilating them wholesale. It wasn't a solution Lucy agreed with, but she understood the emotions behind it. Was far too familiar with them.

She could _feel_ his eyes boring into her, trying to comprehend what she felt so deeply for him in that moment that could lead her to say something like that.

"I'll fight for you."

It was a powerful, powerful sentiment.

And it could utterly change a person's entire world.


	108. Silk (FlareLu)

**This isn't a new drabble - I wrote it quite a while back. But I never posted it here, along with a couple of others, so I'm going to try to get caught up over the next couple of days. Will add them to AO3 tonight.**

 **Still got that poll open, if anyone is interested in breaking the tie for it.**

 **As ever, please let me know if i accidentally post a duplicate drabble by mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Silk  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Flare x Lucy  
_**

 ** _Requester: sassyhazelowl  
_**

 _ **Prompt: Caressing Silk Strands**_

* * *

Lucy adored Flare's hair. It was always so smooth, and tangle-free. Light as gossamer, full and thick and would run throught her hands like water. She supposed that was a side effect of being able to command every single shining silken strand. Flare also maintained it with a fervor bordering on fanatical. Lucy couldn't blame her. It was a delight to brush through, never a chore. Red waterfalls that shone like sunset in the light.

The irony never escaped her - how she had come to love the hair that had once given her such pain.

Much like how she'd come to love Flare.


	109. Trust (MestLi)

**Another not-new one. I really liked writing for this au. I might have to do so again sometime. I really love Lisanna's harpy form. It's my favorite of her takeovers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Trust  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Mest x Lisanna  
_**

 ** _Requester: unashamed-shipper  
_**

 _ **Prompt: RWBY Au**_

* * *

Comb clutched firmly in his hand, Mest eyed the white plumage stretched out before him. "With, or against?" he asked at last, embarrassed for having to do so.

His friend giggled at him, and her wings flexed, opening a little further. "With, but make sure to get under each layer of feathers," Lisanna instructed.

"You got it." Slowly, Mest ran the fine-toothed comb along her feathers.

"I'm not delicate, Mest," Lisanna informed him, glancing over her shoulder. In her lap lay her weapon, Anima Soul, the bow receiving a thorough cleaning itself.

Mest raised both of his hands in defeat. "I know, I know. I just have no idea what I'm doing." He set his hands back along her wings. "Mind if I grip here, for stability?"

She hummed in agreement. "Just don't squeeze too hard."

"Hey," he teased, "I thought you said you weren't delicate!" Next thing he knew, he was knocked over sideways by her other wing.

"I'm not," she returned sweetly, and Mest was suddenly reminded of her older sister's terrifying smile.

"Understood." Picking himself back up, he wiped off some clinging grass. He wasn't upset about being knocked to the ground - Lisanna had been relatively gentle, compared to what her wings were actually capable of. They possessed the strength to lift her into the sky, after all… they could easily snap a man's neck, or back.

Silence fell between them, as Mest resumed brushing out Lisanna's feathers.

After a few minutes, Mest commented, "I never realized that feathers could be so soft and hard at the same time."

"Yup. You're welcome to brush them for me anytime," she offered.

He paused, shocked by the suggestion. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Lisanna chirped. "You're one of the few humans I trust."

Cheeks and chest warming, Mest smiled. "Thanks, Lisanna. That means a lot."


	110. Special Brownies (Lucy & Wendy broship)

**Probably one of my favorite brotp fics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Special Brownies  
_**

 ** _Pairing: none  
_**

 ** _Characters: Lucy, Wendy_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous_**

 _ **Prompt: "The brownies are not quite brownies."**_

* * *

"What do you mean, 'the brownies are not quite brownies?'" Wendy asked timidly, as she was gently steered away from the pan by Lucy. She gave an experimental sniff over her shoulder, but couldn't detect anything outside of the normal sweet smelling ingredients.

Lucy simply shook her head, releasing her grip on Wendy's shoulder. "I mean that they're prank brownies. You know how Natsu is always sneaking into my place and eating all my food?"

The young dragon slayer nodded. It was a common complaint from the other girl.

"Well this is a little payback." Lucy's teeth grated together in irritation. "For that time he ate that cake you and I worked so hard on that one time."

Flushing, Wendy looked at her toes. "It's fine. You don't have to go through all this trouble on my behalf…"

The weight of Lucy's hand settled on Wendy's head, and she slowly started to rub her soft blue hair. "It's okay. No need to feel bad. Just think of this as him getting his just desserts."

Wendy giggled at the pun. Relaxed now, she peered across Lucy's kitchen at the innocuous pan. "So what's gonna happen when he eats them?"

"Nothing. At least, not until he gets home." A wicked smile spread across Lucy's face. "I laced them with delayed action chocolate flavored laxatives." Lucy paused, and then added, "And I have it on good authority that he's out of TP."

So that was why there was so much toilet paper in Lucy's bathroom.

Wendy made a mental note to check up on him later. It would be bad if he got dehydrated. Maybe she'd even bring him some toilet paper.

But then again, she was still upset about the cake incident herself, so maybe not. Did this count as standing up for yourself…?


	111. Bruises (Cobratsu)

**It... It would appear that there are quite a number of drabbles that I've forgotten to post here. More than I realized. It may take a while to get through them all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Bruises  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Cobra x Natsu_**

 ** _Requester: partyshart_**

 _ **Prompt: bruises**_

* * *

It was by chance that Natsu ran into Cobra soon after he began his training. Or maybe it wasn't such a coincidence, he decided later, given Cobra's hearing abilities. But at the time, he couldn't help but think it happy happenstance to see his fellow dragon slayer.

They'd talked and laughed for quite a while. Happy still wasn't old enough to have all the jokes explained to him, Natsu decided, so in retaliation Happy tried to play tricks on Cobra instead. Which he took in good turn. He seemed a very different person from the man Natsu had fought so long ago, and from the person that had reappeared with the Neo Oracion Seis.

In all their conversation, Cobra had not uttered a single word about the undertow of grief lurking within Natsu's heart. For which Natsu was immensely grateful. He wasn't ready to discuss it yet, and the courtesy extended by Cobra was… warming.

Natsu, for his part, did not breathe a word about all of the healing bruises that peppered Cobra's arms and collarbone, nor the fading black eye and new scar along the underside of his jaw.

But now Natsu wondered if, maybe, Cobra had wanted him to ask, after all.


	112. Lost Duckling (Stincade)

**I am rapidly shooting up my overall word count with this. I might have to post that drawing sooner rather than later.**

 **Also, I can never decide whether to call the dude Larcade or Rahkeid. Got the same issue with Irene/Eileen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Lost Duckling  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Larcade x Sting_**

 ** _Requester: filiiadcorblog_**

 _ **Prompt: "You don't have to say a word if it's too personal."**_

* * *

Larcade was an odd duck, Sting decided. He sorta looked like one too, what with that hair of his. And he'd trailed along behind Sting like a lost duckling after his defeat - following the blond dragon slayer all the way back to the doors of the Sabertooth guild hall, in fact. Which was an endeavor, given how far Irene's spell had thrown the guild.

He peered at the Alvarez native, who ducked his head at the inspection.

The mental image of Larcade as a duck was now firmly stuck in Sting's head.

"…So," Sting began, and then paused as Larcade flinched violently. The reaction was a familiar one to Sting. He tried again, "So… I gotta ask. Why are you following me?" He mentally kicked himself the second the words left his mouth. 'Really, Sting? Shouldn't you have asked that a few leagues back?' he berated himself.

Larcade mumbled something that Sting didn't quite catch.

"Sorry? What was that? Couldn't hear you very well."

Another flinch, and Larcade answered, "I don't have a place to go back to."

"But… aren't you like… the prince of Alvarez, or something?" Sting pointed out. "Somehow I get the feeling that leaving the country in a power vacuum is a bad idea."

Larcade shifted, his open toed sandals frayed and worn by the long trek, his legs coated in dirt along with his once-pristine robes. There was only a passing resemblance to the man Sting had faced in combat. "…There's no place for me, there," Larcade repeated.

Scratching his head, Sting contemplated the other man. There was familiarity in Larcade's body language; it was as if he was crumpling in on himself. Defeated in more than just the physical sense, and clinging to the only thing he knew how to do - follow power.

"You don't have to say a word if it's too personal," Sting offered.

The relief on Larcade's expression was almost painful to look at. "Thank you," he said, so softly Sting almost missed it.

Sting sighed. "Look… you hurt my guildmates. As their guild master, their wellbeing is my responsibility. And I'm not quite as forgiving as Fairy Tail." It was a hard truth, and his words clearly stung.

"But…" he continued, and Larcade finally rose his head, and met Sting's gaze. "If you can muster up an apology to them, and if they're willing to give you a shot… I don't see why you can't stay with us for now." It was the best Sting could offer. Much as Larcade reminded him of himself after the GMG, Sting still had his duty to his friends.

And as Larcade agreed, Sting couldn't help but think that -against all odds - the lost duckling might yet be able to find a home in a den of cats.


	113. Blooms (Jelatsu)

**One more and I'll have hit 700k posted to FFN. Will have to actually post that cover art.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Blooms  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Natsu x Jellal_**

 ** _Requester: evilkitten3_**

 _ **Prompt: Flowers**_

* * *

Jellal gripped the bouquet in his hands with perhaps more force than strictly necessary. It was a riot of color - of reds and oranges and yellows. Though the florist had happily pointed out the names of every single one, for the life of him he couldn't recall any of them. Except amaryllis. For some reason, that one stuck out to him.

Either way, he was feeling incredibly cliche as he stood at Natsu's front door, waiting for the man to answer.

Though the feeling dissipated once Jellal saw the smile blooming on Natsu's face at the gift.


	114. Family Dinner (Jelgura)

**Ok, it'll take one more. I wrote a lot of really small ones.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Family Dinner  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Jellal x Kagura_**

 ** _Requester: filiiadcorblog_**

 _ **Prompt: fun family dinner**_

* * *

"Ouch, Mom!"

With a sigh, Kagura dropped her daughter's hair. "Sorry. The gum isn't coming out. Do you want to try the peanut butter?"

Reina grimaced at the thought. "Please, no. That's gross."

"The other option is a haircut," Jellal stated bluntly.

Reina grabbed her long, blue hair and clutched it protectively at the suggestion.

Jellal held his hands up in surrender at his daughter's offended expression. "I know, but those are your choices. Though I guess you could always make Simon apply the peanut butter."

"Hey!" the boy protested, lifting his head from his dinner for the first time since the plate had been set before him. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're the one that put it in my hair in the first place!"

"She's got you there."

Simon contemplated his options for a moment. "If we have to cut it off, can I do that too?"

"Mom!"

"Simon, no."


	115. Clear Skies (Luvia)

**Alright, I've officially hit 700k posted!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Clear Skies  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Juvia x Lucy_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous_**

 _ **Prompt: none**_

* * *

That there would always be perpetual rain was an inescapable truth that Juvia had long ago learned to accept. Overflowing pain mixing with her magic and seeping out of her skin, into the atmosphere. So long as Juvia's heart continued to ache, so too would water fall from the sky.

Ostracization because of the rain only deepened Juvia's despair, and darkened the skies further. Happiness, like blue skies, was a distant, foggy memory that Juvia couldn't help but think she might have dreamt a long time ago.

One day her skies cleared, and her heart was allowed to grow.

And then she lost her home.

There was no place for her to belong.

Except maybe, she hoped, by the side of the person that had cleared the skies for her. So she'd followed him. To thank him. To ask if just maybe she belonged in the same family as he.

How odd it was, that instead she found it in the outstretched hand of the woman she'd once kidnapped. A woman who smiled like sunshine, who sparkled like the stars Juvia was now seeing for the first time. Lucy, who had reached for her in a dark tower, who believed in her until the end.

Juvia had gained not only blue skies, but also the stars.

And while Gray may have chased away Juvia's rain…

It was Lucy who kept her skies clear.


	116. Eye Candy (GrayJel)

**Juvia's shenanigans are great writing fodder.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Eye Candy  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Gray x Jellal_**

 ** _Requester: sassyhazelowl_**

 _ **Prompt: eye candy**_

* * *

Finally, the cookies were complete. Hours of painstaking work and trial and error had produced what Juvia considered to be her masterpiece. One bite from the sugary treat and a casual brush of her skin against his, and Gray-sama was sure to fall deeply in love with Juvia courtesy of the heavy-duty love potion she'd poured into the batter. It was a fool-proof plan this time, unlike her previous attempt with a love potion. _This_ time she'd gone to a more reputable seller, and had a method by which she could assure that she would be the target of Gray-sama's affections.

All she had to do was get these to the guild hall and offer Gray one.

She was sure to succeed this time.

Juvia caught sight of her beloved from a distance, and waved enthusiastically to catch his attention. When he didn't seem to notice her, she huffed and stomped in his direction. In her hand, she held the cookies wrapped up in a cute little bag. It would only take one to do the trick, but Juvia thought it would look weird if she only placed one in the bag.

"Gray-sama!" she greeted him. "Juvia made you cookies!"

Seated next to Gray, Erza turned and smiled at Juvia. "That's very thoughtful of you, Juvia!"

She blushed under the praise, and waved a little hello to Jellal, who was sitting at the bar as well on Erza's other side. He was visiting, as he was wont to do after his official pardon came through. Juvia was positive that he and Erza would announce that they were dating soon, which was great as it meant Erza was no longer a potential rival for Gray's affections.

"Here you go, Gray-sama!" Juvia stated, extending the bag to Gray.

Uncomfortable, he took the cookies from her. "Thanks, Juvia." At least she didn't put his face all over these ones.

When she continued to stand there, staring expectantly at him, he asked, "Was there something else, Juvia?"

Before Juvia could respond, Erza smacked him lightly on the arm, sending sudden and deep fear coursing through Juvia's entire body about her plan. "You're supposed to try one, Gray!"

Touching someone before they eat the cookie doesn't count, Juvia reminded her self internally. Aloud, she agreed with Erza, "Yes, please try one, Gray-sama!"

"Uh…" he quibbled.

Erza rolled her eyes. "Well if you don't want one, we'll take some. Is that alright with you, Juvia?"

The water mage thought about it. If Erza and Jellal had one, and then touched each other, then no harm no foul. The pair were already a couple, right? So the potion wouldn't work on them. Juvia hesitantly nodded. "Juvia doesn't mind."

Beaming at her, Erza snatched the bag away from a protesting Gray. She unfurled it, and handed one to Jellal before eating one herself. "Delicious!" she declared. "Juvia, you've really outdone yourself this time."

"I agree," Jellal added softly, with a kind look in his eyes. "These are very good."

Gray eyed the pair of them warily, watching for any sign of weird side effects. After a minute, he concluded that they were safe to eat, and took one himself. "Yeah, these are really good, Juvia," he told her. "Thanks for the cookies."

Then, before Juvia could touch his hand and complete the love potion, Gray reached for another cookie.

At the same time, Jellal reached for one as well.

Before Juvia could stop them, their hands brushed each other and they froze in place, staring straight into each other's eyes.

"Uh… Gray?" Jellal said, cheeks slightly reddening. "Your clothes are missing."

Gray flushed as well, jerking his hand back as if it had been scalded. He set about gathering his discarded clothes, muttering an embarrassed apology.

Juvia let out a low wail at the sight, the two men oblivious to her despair. This was not how it was supposed to go! She was supposed to be Gray-sama's forever, and now he would be Jellal's eye candy! Gray-sama was falling for the wrong blue haired person!

Feeling a tap on her arm, she looked up into the concerned gaze of Erza.

"Hey, Juvia?" she asked. "Are you alright?" Then suddenly, Erza froze as well, her pupils increasing to twice their former size. "Uh… Juvia? Have your… have your eyes always been so… so _blue_?" A rush of air left Erza's lungs as she stared intensely at Juvia. "They match your hair. They're so beautiful, I can't believe I never noticed before."

Juvia stared back at the redhead, comprehension dawning on her.

This was not the plan!


End file.
